


These Beautiful Days

by TamieH



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamieH/pseuds/TamieH
Summary: Continuation of the story line started in Remember Me, and Forever Yours.  Lucifer and Chloe are married.  The story skips through twelve years of their life together.  Trixie grows up.  Michael deals with the consequences of taking a human child to Hell.  Lucifer and Chloe deal with domestic issues.  Did I mention the kids, or God popping in and out?  This is not a case fiction - it's built around the personal dynamics of family, both human and Celestial.  Still it's Lucifer, so what could go wrong?  Let me know if you enjoy!
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 516
Kudos: 268





	1. New Beginnings

The maternity ward was busy. It was Tuesday morning and every room was full. Ella hurried along the hall. She passed the waiting room filled with blurry-eyed relatives and a central workstation buzzing with Nurses. She took the corridor to the left and checked the doors for the proper number. Each room she passed held the sounds of life. She found the correct door and knocked quietly. 

“Come in.”

Ella immediately recognized the smooth, British accent that answered her knock. She pushed the door open. 

A slightly bedraggled Lucifer with hair hanging down in his eyes, sat in a padded rocking chair that was obviously too small for his large frame. A tiny bundle was curled protectively against his chest. He looked proud but exhausted. 

Chloe rested in the hospital bed next to him, her back and head raised halfway into a sitting position. She leaned back on her pillows and somehow managed to look radiant despite her tired eyes.

Ella smiled as she rushed past them. She went straight to the wide windowsill to empty her arms of the flower-filled vase, balloons and fluffy blue teddy bear she brought. “Hey guys! Congratulations!”

She hugged Chloe carefully and then peered down at the bundle in Lucifer’s arms. “How are you doing, Dad?”

Lucifer jolted enough to make the baby fuss softly. He immediately rocked the small being. “Sorry about that, my boy. I’ve got you.” He gave Ella a small smile, “Miss Lopez, I’m not used to being called Dad. It still carries some uncomfortable associations for me.”

Chloe reached over and patted his shoulder. “Maybe you would prefer Father, or Daddy?” 

He grimaced. “Nope. Still too much of a reminder of Him and ‘Daddy’ has gotten some rather sexual connotations lately.”

Ella’s face brightened. “I know, go with Da. Don’t they use that in Great Britain?”

He brightened. “Excellent idea. What do you think, my love?”

Chloe gave the word a try. “Da. I like it.” 

Ella patted Chloe’s arm. “How did it go? Was it a rough birth?”

With a weary smile, Chloe opened her mouth to answer, but Lucifer jumped into the discussion. “It was terrifying. Honestly, I don’t know how you humans manage to populate the world when you have to go through the birth process…”

Chloe shook her head, “It wasn’t that bad. Labor only lasted around 6 hours and it wasn’t even rough until the last two.”

“Darling, those last two hours, I thought I was back in Hell; you were holding my hand so tightly, you cut off the circulation. And the profanity! Shocking!”

She smirked at him. “Yes. It was. I’ve never, ever, heard you curse like that.”

“It was the appropriate response. You were in pain and the doctors weren’t doing enough to help you.”

He turned and settled the baby into Chloe’s arms as he kissed her.

“Oh, you guys… You are so cute.” Ella beamed at them as she snapped pictures with her phone. “So, did Lucifer cut the cord?”

Chloe shook her head, “No. He was too busy staring into my eyes and holding my focus.” 

Chloe remembered the immense power she felt as he talked her through the breathing techniques; how he had reached for their soul connection and tried to take all the pain onto himself. 

She wouldn’t allow it. She let him take her pain level from a screaming eleven down to a jaw-clenching seven and then glared at him if he tried to grab more. She panted her way through the experience with her husband inside her head, the shared intimacy more than she ever dreamed possible. 

She grinned at Ella. “He did a great job and was right with me the entire time.”

“That’s so cool. I knew you would ace this, Lucifer. You may have started out as the most Devilish playboy in history, but once you found Chloe, the whole marriage and family thing didn’t seem so crazy, huh?”

“That is very true, Ms. Lopez.” He grinned. “However, I will always like to play.” 

Lucifer didn’t measure his words. He knew that he meant exclusively with his beautiful wife. It was such an obvious truth to him that he didn’t bother to explain.

Chloe frowned and wondered if some part of him missed being a bachelor. She decided to suck up her insecurity and ask, but she was interrupted. 

There was another quiet knock on the door and then it burst open. Trixie, in a flurry of energy charged into the room, followed by Dan. “Mom, mom, can I see my brother?”

“Of course, monkey. Come here.” Trixie peered at the baby and carefully touched his fuzzy head. “Oh, his hair is dark like mine and Lucifer’s and his skin is so soft. Gosh, I love him so much!”

Dan smiled, “Congrats, you two.” He leaned over Trixie to get a good look at the child. “Man, that is one good-looking kid.”

“Thank you, Daniel.”

Have you thought of a name?

Chloe covered her chest and shifted her son to her breast to see if he would suckle. “His name is Nathaniel.”

“When do you and Nate get to go home?”

“Well, I think the Doctor said tomorrow morning.”

Lucifer nodded. “That’s right darling. The Lexus will be here to pick us up.”

Dan gave him a worried look. “Did you get the car seat checked out and installed?”

“Yes, Daniel. It’s all taken care of.”

Dan glanced at Chloe and smiled. “He’s doing a lot better than I did when Trixie was born.”

Lucifer gave him a very smug look. “Well the Devil is in the details, you know.”

Dan shook his head and snorted out a laugh. “I still can’t believe I’m friends with you.” He looked around the room and whispered, “Celestials…” then raised his voice to finish the sentence, “are such goof balls.”

Chloe shifted the baby to her other breast and smiled. “See, I knew you two could be friends. Thank you for bringing Trixie.”

Ella kissed Chloe’s forehead. “I’m so happy for you.” Then she leaned down and kissed the baby’s head. “I can’t wait to babysit for you. We are going to spend lots of time together!” 

Dan and Trixie hugged Chloe gently. “See you in a few days.”

Ella leaned down to hug Lucifer as she whispered. “You did good, Da. That’s one heck of a Deckerstar, I mean Morningstar baby! I want to babysit a lot.” She straightened and stepped back, only to grin at him in approval. “And you two have got to make more of those! Entender?”

Lucifer gave her a look of disbelief. “Ms. Lopez, aprecio tu entusiasmo, pero dale tiempo a un Diablo para recuperarse.” (Translation: I appreciate your enthusiasm, but give a Devil a chance to recover.)

Ella shook her head and laughed in delight.

As they all filed out of the room, Lucifer turned to his wife. He took their son and settled him into the warm baby tray near the window, “My love, I need to speak with Daniel for a moment. I will be right back.”

She was already dozing when he left the room.

Lucifer caught up with the group just as they were about to enter the elevator. “Daniel, a word please?”

“Oh sure. Ella, will you get Trixie something from the snack bar on the first floor? I’ll be right there.”

Trixie smiled as the elevator doors closed. “Bye Lucifer”

Dan straightened his t-shirt. “What’s up?”

Lucifer nervously fiddled with his cuff. “I would like to have a copy of my will sent to your home. If you would be so kind as to keep it on file, I would appreciate it.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I know it’s probably unnecessary, but there are still a few ways to take the Devil down. So just in case.”

Dan smiled in shock. “Wow, you trust me? That means a lot. Of course I will keep a copy for you. But try to stay positive. We’ve already been through so much bad stuff; it’s time for good things to happen. You and Chloe deserve some happiness.”

Lucifer let out a sarcastic laugh. “What I desire and what I think I deserve are not always the same. Throw in whatever dear old Dad has planned and it’s anybody’s guess what the future holds.”

Meanwhile, Chloe rested in her hospital bed. She felt like she had barely closed her eyes when she looked over at the baby’s crib and saw Lucifer bending down close to their child, examining him carefully. He seemed fascinated by the baby’s tiny fingers. She smiled sleepily, “Hey you… you did good, dearest husband.”

Caught, Michael stiffened and released the baby’s hand carefully. He straightened his jacket. Without turning toward her, he replied, “Um… so did you… my… um, my treasure…” He walked swiftly toward the door, “I forgot something, and I will be right back.” He was gone before she could say another word.

She squinted her eyes in confused suspicion. Lucifer’s words had been stilted, almost hesitant. His term of endearment was totally weird too. A ‘treasure’ was much too close to being a ‘gift’, which was a topic Lucifer avoided whenever possible. Even his accent seemed different. Chloe yawned and wondered if she was more exhausted than she thought. “What was that about?” She shook her head and settled further down onto the bed to sleep.


	2. Consequences

Michael hurried to the maternity ward stairs and barely managed to get out of sight before Lucifer returned to Chloe’s room. If Lucifer caught him anywhere near Chloe, Trixie or the new baby, it would be bad. 

He doubted Lucifer would take any responsibility or blame for his part in whatever had happened in Hell seven months ago, but then Michael hadn’t wanted to accept blame either. Still, he couldn’t get around the fact that he left an innocent child with a demon. Lilith had lied to him and he had blindly accepted it as truth. Some part of him had known it was a lie, but he wanted so badly to get Lucifer back to Hell that he had ignored the unwanted truth. 

Now he was stuck with an even worse truth. Lilith had failed. Not only was Lucifer still playing with humans on Earth, he had managed to create a true Nephilim. 

Michael had only gotten a few seconds with the baby, but it was obvious to him that the boy was very special. He wanted another look, but it was dangerous. His brother’s temper could very easily flair into rage. Michael still carried a fair amount of anger himself. He briefly thought about how satisfying it would be to knock some sense into his brother’s thick head; to make him see he had a duty to stay in Hell. A fight might help them sort things out, but it would be spectacularly loud and create massive destruction in the surrounding area. Not exactly the sort of thing to do in a human hospital. He frowned at the huge risk he was taking, but decided it was worth it to see the child. 

As he hid in the hospital stairwell, he thought about the last 24 hours. 

After his terrible decision to take Beatrice seven months ago, he had stayed away from both Earth and the Silver City until yesterday. As soon as he entered the Gates of Heaven, he found himself under attack. 

Remiel ambushed him, pounding her anger into his chest with her fists. “You idiot! You took a human child to Hell.” She punched him in the jaw. “That little girl has a beautiful soul, but now it will be forever tainted by darkness.”

Michael blocked her next blow. “What are you talking about? The child is Lucifer’s!”

She twisted out of his grip and swiped his legs out from under him. He fell onto his back. “No she isn’t. She’s Chloe’s child from a previous marriage and one hundred percent human. Do you have any idea what those demons would have done to her, if we hadn’t gotten her out?”

He gave her a confused frown.

Remi threw up her hands. “No, of course you don’t.”

She looked down at him, still angry. “In case you are interested, Lucifer’s son is about to be born on Earth. I can sense him.” She tossed her last words over her shoulder as she stalked away, “but before you get any more brilliant ideas, this baby doesn’t belong in Hell either.”

Remi’s words chilled him. He had taken an innocent human child to Hell. Regret tore through him. It suddenly seemed very important to see the little girl and find out more about Lucifer’s son for himself. He made the trip to Earth and spotted Beatrice through the window of the same place he had found her all those months before. She seemed fine, happy and excited that her Mom was giving her a baby brother. He followed her and her real father to the hospital.

Now he was hiding in the stairwell after nearly being caught by Chloe and Lucifer. He decided to wait until the baby was alone to get a better look. He wondered if babies were left alone. 

To his relief, a few minutes later a nurse entered Chloe’s room and came out with the boy. She rolled him down the hall, all the while lovingly singing and cooing to the tiny being. It struck Michael as odd, even for humans. 

Michael carefully followed the nurse to a large room filled with babies. The place was labeled the nursery. He could easily view the boy from there without being caught. He made his way to the window and spotted his nephew. He stared in awe at the power shining from the tiny boy. He was Celestial, but with the added fortitude of human lineage in his bones and blood; human with the power of angels flowing through his soul. There was no mistaking that this was Lucifer’s child, but every bit of power pouring out of the boy was pure. There was nothing to fear here; no way to think of this baby in Hell without committing sacrilege. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the approach of the man next to him. 

The man bounced on his heels. “Cute little boy.”

Michael nodded without taking his eyes off the child. “Yes he is.”

“They are such angels when they are this small, but they can become little devils as they grow.”

Michael noticed the playful tone of the spot-on words. He cringed and turned very slowly to look at the man next to him. “Dad?”

“Yes, son.”

Michael knew why his Father was there. It was time for his punishment. He lowered his eyes. “I’ve committed a wrong against your creation. I took a child into Hell.”

“Because you thought to bring your brother to heel?”

Michael put his hands behind his back, and gripped them together tightly. “I thought the girl was his child and belonged there. It seemed like a good way to get Lucifer back to his confinement. The Lord of Hell needs to stay in his Kingdom instead of indulging himself on Earth. I thought that was what you would want.”

“Why do you children always think you know what I want? Lucifer was given a task that is now complete. His time in Hell is done.” God looked directly into Michael’s shocked eyes. “Can you accept that?”

Michael had to look away from the intensity that was his Father as he absorbed his words. Lucifer was free. Michael wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but God had spoken. “I can. I will.”

“Good. Now to your next task.”

Michael’s spine straightened as he prepared himself. “What would you have me do?”

“You are to become the Guardian for Beatrice Espinoza. You will watch over her and protect her from harm until she reaches her 25th birthday.”

Michael couldn’t quite process his Father’s words. “You are joking right? Seriously, you want me to stay among these creatures? Live here?”

“I will not ask you to interact with them. But you must constantly be near her. Keep her safe.”

He thought for several moments. “It is a fair punishment. I harmed the child and now I will make amends.”

God gave a tiny smile. “Good. Lucifer is going to be much too busy to protect the girl, as he should. You will serve nicely. Now, I think I’ll take my grandson back up to his Mother for a moment.”

God walked through the glass wall of the nursery as if it didn’t exist and picked up his grandson. He disappeared immediately.

He instantly reappeared in Chloe’s room. “Hello son! Hello, Chloe!” 

Lucifer was stretched out on the lumpy couch by the far wall, his eyes closed for a quick nap. He rolled gracefully to his side and sat up. “Dad. You got here quickly.”

“Yep. No time to waste. This little angel is powerful. I could see his glow all the way from the Silver City.”

Chloe reached for her baby and God carefully settled him into her arms. “Is that bad?”

“No. It’s good, just a bit too unusual for humanity. Have you noticed the nurses and doctors acting strangely?”

“No… Well, other than they really, really love Nate. They want to hold him and rock him. One even said she wanted to take him home.”

Lucifer’s face went slack. “Oh no.”

God nodded. “Yes, he has your magnetic draw. He will easily charm those around him.”

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. “So people will like him. That will help him in life.”

Lucifer shook his head. “My love. They won’t be able to resist him and he isn’t big enough to say no. The humans with strange desires might be driven to…” He stopped when he saw the terrified look on her face.

She tightened her hold on her son as her face hardened. The cop in her understood all too well. “You mean every pedophile in the city will find him irresistible.”

He went to put his arm around her. “Yes. But many more will see their love of innocence reflected back to them and they will want to protect him.”

God stepped forward. “Both things are true, but don’t worry so. Your child will seem like any other, once his powers are put into safe-keeping.” 

He reached out to touch the baby with the very tip of his finger. Light glowed and gathered at the point of contact. “Ah. Not just your magnetism, but as you learned in Hell, he is also a healer. Very, very powerful.” 

God drew back his finger and carefully sent the ball of light floating upward to disappear. He smiled at Chloe and Lucifer. “All done. The boy’s powers are sealed until he has a chance to grow up. They will slowly bubble to the surface as natural talents when he gets older.”

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. “Wait, what about his wings?”

Lucifer sat on the bed next to her and un-swaddled his son. He laid the child on Chloe’s chest and ran his fingertips along the tiny inner ridges of the shoulder blades. He smiled in satisfaction. “There they are. Yes, love, he has wings.”

God grinned. “And fine bright ones they will be. He will be twelve before he makes them appear.” God’s smile faded into a moment of deep concern, but he quickly hid it.

Lucifer watched his father’s expression carefully. If he was correct, he had twelve years of peace before everything turned to shit.

God carefully lifted the boy into his arms to take him back to the nursery before the nursing staff raised the alarm. “Now, even though he will be without his powers, the boy will be charming and smart and very beautiful. Protect him carefully.”

Lucifer watched his son with dark, serious eyes as he answered. “With my life.”

Meanwhile, Michael walked through the main lobby of the hospital toward the exit. He sighed as he stepped out into the night. He estimated he had somewhere between ten to fifteen years of duty toward Beatrice. He would need to find out exactly how old she was, but since he was going to be her shadow from now on, he would eventually find out. She would have a birthday at some point and then he could calculate his sentence. He cheered himself that his punishment could be so much worse. 

A few hours later, sitting with his back against a chimney in the deep shadows of a building’s roofline, he decided he was wrong. He watched Trixie’s window in Dan Espinoza’s apartment. Her room was dark. He listened as the little girl tossed and turned in her bed. She whimpered in her sleep. Her arm shot out as she scrambled back against her headboard. She cried out in terror as her eyes shot open. “Michael, don’t leave me!” She reached for her bedside lamp, and clicked it on to push back the terror. A leering demon face lingered in her mind. Afraid, but unwilling to wake her Dad, she curled into a tight ball. She pulled her pillow around her head to muffle the sound, and burst into tears. 

To Michael, the girl’s fear was a physical thing, beating against him in waves. He had done this to her. To his utter shock, her fear didn’t feed him, didn’t make him feel stronger. For some reason, it made water leak from his eyes. He touched the tears on his face without understanding. Her pain should not affect him this way. But it did.

Sudden understanding pulled the corners of his lips down into a frown as he wiped the water from his eyes. Father had played him. His punishment was about much more than guarding Beatrice. Apparently he was about to get an immersion course in humanity and emotions. 

Suddenly, the handful of years watching the girl seemed like an endless torment. His Father had outdone himself. Properly chastised, he waited for the morning light.


	3. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some sexual content - if you don't like, just skip that part.

The drive home from the hospital took them into the hills beyond the city. The trip reminded Chloe how much she loved the location of the home she and Lucifer had purchased. It was ridiculously large, but Lucifer had argued that Trixie needed her own room, and spare bedrooms were always a good idea in case their extended family wished to stay the night. Chloe surrendered the argument. 

The house settled into the curve of the hillside as if it was part of the landscape, its long horizontal lines, a perfect Frank Lloyd Wright inspired masterpiece of architecture. The open living space of kitchen, dining area and massive seating area made up the bulk of the main level. Off to one side was a master bedroom that Lucifer and Chloe would use once Nate was older. On the far side of the living area was a brand new piano, and just past that, a study, already filled with books, a set of leather chairs and a large desk. The upper level contained a movie room with theater seating, a play space and 5 bedrooms. 4 of the bedrooms faced their private back yard and each room had access to the long run of a balcony that allowed for great views through the floor-to-ceiling windows. The back yard contained a pool with large cabana and off to one side, there was a velvety green lawn already set-up with a swing set, and lots of room to play. The fencing on each side of the property that separated them from their neighbors was as high as the law allowed and solid. High-tech camera gear and floodlights meant top-notch security. The safety wall beyond the pool blocked the drop-off of the hillside, but was low enough not to interfere with the fantastic morning light at sunrise. Even though it was much too big in Chloe’s view, it was an amazing house, made into a home by the warmth of their happiness. 

Everything was perfect as they settled into a routine. Chloe, on extended leave from work, took care of their son and Lucifer divided his time between LUX and helping Dan at the LAPD. 

By the time Nate was eight weeks old; Chloe had her routine down. She felt totally in control. Self-confidence flowed through her as she finished Nate’s bath. Lucifer arrived just afterward. 

He stepped up behind Chloe as she settled their son in his crib. He reached down to caress his son’s cheek, before he nuzzled Chloe. “Hello, my love.” His arms hugged her gently as he kissed her neck. 

Chloe smiled at his familiar presence, “Hi. Did you have a good day?” 

“I did. I helped Daniel solve a case today. The cat sitter did it.” 

She turned on the baby monitor and musical mobile as Nate drifted off to sleep. “Huh, sounds interesting.” They walked downstairs and Chloe picked up a baby blanket and carried it into the laundry area past the kitchen. 

Lucifer trailed behind her. “Not really. Not without you.” He watched her for some sign of her mood. “By the way, Ms. Lopez says hello.”

Chloe nodded. “I will call her tomorrow.”

Lucifer watched the sway of her hips as she walked, before he dragged his eyes away. Dr. Linda had warned him that Chloe’s sex drive would take a while to redevelop after the baby’s birth, and Lucifer was trying to be patient. But his desire for his wife had reached flash point, despite all his solitary attempts at relief in the shower lately. 

He smiled down into her eyes when she joined him in the kitchen. “How was your day with Nate?” 

Chloe thought for a minute. “It was great. I feel like everything is under control.” 

He grinned and let his eyes linger on her mouth. His voice dropped to a sexy hum, “Well I know how much you enjoy control, darling…” His fingers trailed gently along her arm. 

She shivered and looked at him through her lashes. “Yes, I do. But sometimes I like it when you take charge.” She rose up on her toes to kiss him. 

He gathered her into his arms and kissed her like a starving man. When she met his heated mouth with hers, and kissed him deeply, he took her words to heart. He let his own needs rule his actions. He lifted her just enough to set her down on the kitchen island. He quickly stripped off his jacket and shirt and laid them on the counter behind her.

His hands worked at her blouse, so he could kiss his way down to her breasts. He licked at her nipple and then suckled gently, tasting the milk that nourished his son. Chloe moaned low in her throat as his skill sent sparks of desire through her. 

Lucifer moved incredibly fast. He laid her back on his clothing. Her pants were off and his slacks were pooled around his feet before she even realized. He pulled her hips toward him and held her in place for the gentle brush of his fingers against her. It didn’t take long before she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. 

Their bodies joined with easy familiarity, as their shared need blazed white-hot. They both groaned at the sensation of being one after so long. 

Lucifer began to move, his nimble fingers holding her hips to receive him and his eyes locked on hers. “Chloe, you feel so perfect.” 

She touched her fingertips to his abs as he moved against her. Her body felt each stroke take her higher. “Oh… Oh! I’ve missed this.” Their bond flared to life, adding to the physical pleasure. Chloe gripped his forearms with her hands as she rose to the pinnacle. 

Lucifer expressed his feelings with each move he made. Every bit of sexual talent he possessed was used as a love letter written on her flesh. He gave freely and was rewarded when her emotions echoed through him. Each slid of flesh against flesh was ecstasy. When she arched against him, and her breath caught in her throat, he sheathed himself to the hilt. Her climax pulled him even deeper, and he threw back his head in a silent shout. He emptied himself into her, chasing his own pleasure even as she used her legs to hold him close. They stayed locked together through the rippling aftershocks. Feeling totally satisfied, he carried her to the couch, wrapped a throw around them both and kissed her for long minutes in loving after-play. When she closed her eyes on a happy sigh, he cuddled her into his arms. She slept curled around him while he stroked her hair and held her against his heart. Life was wonderful. 

Chloe added lovemaking into her new routine. 

The days flowed into months. Nate was half a year old when Chloe noticed she had put on some weight. It didn’t make sense. Her diet was healthy, she was still breast-feeding and oh yeah, she was immortal. 

She went to the Doctor; fairly certain there was only one explanation. The doctor confirmed her suspicion. 

She carried Nate into the Penthouse at LUX searching for her husband. He was reading through invoices on the couch. 

Chloe put Nate on the rug, gave him a kiss and a teething ring. She immediately turned to her Devil, her hands crossed over her chest. “Lucifer Morningstar! I’m pregnant.” 

He gave her a look of total confusion. “Congratulations?” 

She threw up her hands. “I’m still breastfeeding. Women are supposed to be safe while breastfeeding.” 

His eyes widened. “Ah. Now I understand. Should I have worn condoms?” 

She paced. “Yes. No. I mean I don’t know. The Doctor agreed that breastfeeding is normally excellent birth control, but obviously not 100%.” She gave him a look from under her lashes. “You weren’t kidding when you said you’re my personal fertility god.”

He laughed nervously and gave her a worried smile. “I’m not sure what to say. Are you truly unhappy with this development?”

“No…” she met his eyes with honesty. “I just wasn’t planning on more babies this quickly.” 

Lucifer dropped the stack of invoices. “Babies? Did you say babies, as in more than one?” 

She looked down into his eyes, trying to judge his reaction. “Yep. Twins.” 

He thought for a moment and gave her a small grin. “I suppose we shouldn’t be too surprised considering I’m a twin.” 

“I guess not, but this will mean my career is definitely on hold. I would really like to be with our children until they are ready for school.”

“Agreed. And then if you want to get back into the field, I’ll be right there with you, Detective.”

She shook her head at him. “Lucifer… thank you.”

He pulled her down onto the couch next to him and held her hands. “Darling, look at Nathaniel. You’ve done a good job with him. He’s such a happy lad. He will be even happier with siblings to play with him.” He smirked at her. “It might be a little quicker than you wanted, but even the best laid plans sometimes have to change.”

She rolled her eyes. “Best laid… you are a laugh riot, Lucifer.” 

He kissed her cheek. “Just trying to lighten the mood. Everything will be fine. With you as their Mum, our children will understand emotions without all the Celestial drama.” 

Chloe nodded. “Well, there might be some drama, but we will give them a good base of right and wrong. It’s not just me. You are part of this too.” 

He nodded, even though he didn’t totally agree. Chloe took care of Nate effortlessly. There wasn’t much for Lucifer to do. He kissed her lips softly and placed his warm palm against her stomach. “Is everything okay with the pregnancy? Do you know how far along we are?” 

She grinned, “We are already four months along. I just didn’t realize. Nate won’t even be a year old when his sisters are born.” 

Lucifer nodded. “That will make them closer emotionally, but it will be a mad-house around here for a while. Wait, did you say his sisters?”

She gave him a lop-sided smile, “Yes, twin girls. You are going to be outnumbered.” She leaned against him. “Starting to miss being a bachelor yet?” 

He pulled her into his arms, and teased. “Not yet. Chloe, what I feel with you is the greatest desire I’ve ever known.” 

She sighed and kissed him hard. “Mr. Morningstar, if I wasn’t already pregnant, I would jump your bones.” 

He leered at her. “Well don’t let that stop you.” He glanced at their son, curled up on the rug. “Nate’s fallen asleep. You know, the pregnancy test could be wrong… I’d be more than happy to make sure.” 

She climbed into his lap. “I’m always available for a consultation with my partner.” 

His lips crashed into hers.


	4. Meet Cute or Cut?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the story summary, I am skipping through time to get to the story I am interested in telling. You will notice a pretty big jump here. It won't be the last, but I hope each chapter is fun and interesting as we check in on the Morningstar family.

Michael stood across the street from the Morningstar residence with his wings wrapped around his body. Similar to his sister Azrael, he could hide from both human and Celestial eyes. He couldn’t totally disappear, but his dark wings were the opposite of Lucifer’s. Where Lucifer’s wings shone with light, Michael’s flowed with darkness. He could wrap that absence of light around himself and remain unseen as long as he stayed still. 

He watched Trixie get out of Dan’s car. He sighed. Apparently, children of Trixie’s age lived very structured lives, which made Michael’s job simple. She was either with her biological father, Daniel Espinoza, in school, with a friend’s family or she was with Chloe and Lucifer. 

For months, he had guarded her without any problems. Her nightmares had almost stopped, which lessened his initial worry that her fear would be his torture. Now he used the nights to surf the web on his new cellphone or read e-books on topics from philosophy to best-selling thrillers, while she slept. It was easy to the point of boring. He had no physical needs, but like his brother, he kept a stash of money on Earth for emergencies. He learned to shop when Trixie did and even occasionally tried human foods. It was good to have time to simply exist and think. 

But on days like today, as he watched the young girl run from one half or her family to the other, he wished he could participate in their world rather than simply observe. He checked the area around him to make sure no one watched before he shrugged his shoulders to fold away his wings. He quickly straightened to adjust his dark slacks and black pullover as he watched Daniel Espinoza make a kissy-face at the child. 

Trixie waved to her Dad as he drove off and then ran up the driveway. She loved her second home in the hills. She raced toward the front door, jammed her key in the lock and immediately rushed inside without properly closing it. Michael heard her greet her Mom. “Hey, Mom! I’m here! I need to call my friend, so I’ll go to the backyard if that’s okay?”

“Sure thing, kiddo. I’m finishing up a project myself.” Chloe saw the wind swing the front door open, so she made her way carefully over to close it. 

Michael got a good look at her as she pushed the door shut. Chloe was extremely pregnant. Curiosity got the better of him. He listened carefully to make sure Trixie was occupied in the backyard. Satisfied, he ported himself to the threshold and walked into the house. 

He cleared his throat when he saw Chloe smile at him and used Lucifer’s British accent. “Hello, darling. Doing all right?” 

She slowly made her way across the room with a large overnight bag. She smiled at him. “Yep. I just packed my bag for the hospital. Whenever the babies are ready, I will be too.” 

She glanced at his unusual choice in shirt, but let it slide. She put her hand on his cheek and gave him a peck of a kiss. “Are you ready for two more girls in your life?” 

Michael looked down at her in shock. He wasn’t sure if it was her kiss, the news of twins, or both. He pulled his focus back to the present when he noticed that her hand was still on his face. Her touch was strangely soothing and her deep blue eyes mesmerizing. He studied her with clear understanding as to why his brother chose her. Yet she didn’t hold any special interest to him, other than as a puzzle. Lucifer’s miracle was definitely full of surprises. He wondered if his brother realized that Chloe’s calming touch was another gift from Dad. He smiled slightly, “Still a bit nervous, I suppose.” 

His hand came up to rest on her large stomach and he immediately became aware of the two Celestial souls she carried within her. He was so caught up in the moment, that he didn’t hear Trixie coming closer until she was at the sliding door. He jerked his hand away from Chloe at the same moment Trixie came in from the backyard. He kept his face passive. There was no reason he couldn’t fool Trixie. Too late, he remembered how quickly she had seen through him the first time they met. 

Chloe turned toward her daughter. “Just in time for a snack, Trix.” 

The girl rolled her eyes. “Mom, we agreed. Call me by my name please.” 

Chloe frowned. “Oh, sorry. It’s a habit, but I’ll try to remember. Beatrice is much better for a fifteen year old. You are growing up.”

“Definitely! Hey, is it all right if I stay at Minnie’s house tonight?” Beatrice glanced at Lucifer and instantly tensed up. Her eyes widened as she looked at the man near her Mom. Her smile turned to alarm. “Mom that isn’t Lucifer. It’s Michael. Back away from him.” 

Chloe did as her daughter asked. This late in her pregnancy, she was too big to be able to fight, so she slowly backed toward the cabinets where a gun was stored. 

Michael remained passive as Chloe backed away. All his attention was on the girl who seemed to be able to distinguish him from Lucifer with just a glance. His questioning stare was obvious as he waited to see what Beatrice would do. He stayed perfectly still as he studied his assignment up close. It was the nearest he had been to her since he carried her to Hell. He knew she had gotten taller, and was thin as a reed. But this close, he saw all the changes in her. Freckles were sprinkled across the bridge of her nose and cheeks, but the underlying bone structure hinted at the woman she would become. His eyes stay locked on hers. 

To Chloe’s combined horror and pride, Trixie pulled twin knives from a pouch along the small of her back and positioned herself in a fighting stance. 

She challenged Michael, totally prepared to attack. “What are you doing here?” 

He shook his head, strangely proud of her stubborn bravery. Delighted with the small human, he chuckled, “Still anxious to take on an archangel, I see…” 

“Only when it’s you. You left me in Hell, you jerk.” 

He gave a nod of agreement and couldn’t stop his small grin at her obvious outrage. Still smiling, he attempted a small apology. “Not my best day and I will admit it was a mistake.” He stood taller as he waited.

Beatrice lowered her knives in confusion, but fear for her Mom’s safety put her back on guard. She sneered at him. “Right, like I’m going to believe that.”

A flash of disappointment moved across Michael’s face before he took a step away from her. “No need to worry child, I’m going.” Dark wings burst from his back and he was gone before Chloe could get to her gun.

Beatrice sheathed her knives and hugged her Mom. “Why was Michael sneaking around here? Do you know what he wanted?”

Chloe nodded. “I have no idea, I thought he was Lucifer. I need to tell your step-dad right away. Michael may be up to something.”

“He seemed more curious than anything. Are you sure you are all right?”

“He didn’t hurt me. I’m fine.” Her eyes widened as she felt a gush of liquid. “Um, change that. My water just broke.”

Trixie took charge. “Okay, call Lucifer. I’ll get you some dry clothes and get Nate ready.”

Chloe hit Lucifer’s number on her cell phone. “Hey, my water just broke and …”

She felt a gust of air and Lucifer was standing beside her, wings out and eyes wild. “Are you all right?”

She stepped carefully out of the wet area on the floor, her face going pink. “I’m okay, just a little bit of a mess.”

Beatrice ran into the room with a clean dress and underwear for her Mom. “Here you go Mom!” She helped remove the wet things and get the clean clothes on her Mother.

Lucifer tried not to panic, but he was worried. They had plenty of time to get to the hospital with Nate, but this was happening too fast. 

Beatrice snapped her fingers in his face and gestured at his wings. “Hey Lucifer, you might want to hide those…”

Lucifer shrugged them away without taking his eyes off of Chloe. 

She let out a choked cry of pain and panted as she held her stomach. “Wow. These two are coming fast.”

Lucifer lifted her into his arms. “Beatrice, I’ve got to get Chloe to the hospital. Can you watch Nate until Dan can get here?”

“Sure. I’ll call Dad now. We will see you at the hospital later.” 

Lucifer planted a kiss on Trixie’s forehead as his wings appeared again. “Thank you, urchin. I’ll call you when the twins arrive.” With a gust of air, he and Chloe were gone.

Michael observed the frantic activity from the shadows. When Lucifer ported away with Chloe, Michael stayed to watch over Beatrice. He waited patiently as Dan arrived, packed Nate into the car and drove the children to the hospital. Michael was already settled on a nearby rooftop when Dan pulled over and dropped Beatrice off near a cross walk to the hospital’s main entrance. “I’ll park the car and bring Nate in. See you in a minute?”

“Okay, Dad, I’ll take Mom’s hospital bag.” Beatrice slung the bag over her shoulder, then pushed her ear buds into her ears and turned her music up as she walked toward the main entrance. She stepped into the crosswalk while she fiddled with her cellphone.

At the same time, a tired driver going at least fifteen miles over the speed limit saw the stoplight turn yellow. She hit the gas.

Michael watched Trixie step into the road as a car raced toward her. He was up and off the roof instantly. He flew to the back bumper of the car, grabbed hold with both hands and dug his feet into the concrete. The car slowed and stopped as Beatrice continued her walk, unaware of any danger.

Michael shrugged his wings away and stepped nonchalantly onto the sidewalk. As he strolled away, he clearly heard the frightened driver from inside the car. “Oh my God! I nearly hit that girl! I just wanted to get us home, and I didn’t even see her. Thank goodness the automatic braking system came on…” 

The man in the passenger seat stared at his girlfriend in confused wonder. “You don’t have automatic braking.”

A few hours later, the twins were born without issue. Michael and his Father once again stood outside the window of the Nursery. 

Michael touched a hand to the glass and smiled. “Two girls! They are beautiful.”

God nodded. “Yes, they are. Light shines from one and music from the other.” He pointed to the golden-haired baby on the left, “Alena is a light bringer like Lucifer and Aria,” he pointed to the identical baby on the right, “will be a singer and give her Da competition on the piano. I’ve sealed their gifts already.” 

Michael smirked. “Lucifer is certainly keeping his wife busy.” 

God shook his head and smiled gently. “You know Samael and sex. It is who he is.”

“His wife seems to match him.” 

“Oh, indeed. My little miracle will give him a host of Nephilim.” The smile on his face dimmed. “How is Trixie?” 

Michael gripped his hands behind his back. “Growing and fearless. She caught me checking on Chloe and the babies today. She was ready to gut me.” He raised his eyebrows in amazement. “It seems she had two blades fashioned along the line of Mazikeen’s demon knives. The girl still has much anger toward me.” 

God studied his son. “That is to be expected. Please continue your vigilance.”

Michael frowned. “I’ve been thinking that this task is more than just a punishment for me. Will I ever know why?”

“That is always the question.” God grinned at some inner vision. “The only answer I can give is grace.”

Michael grimaced. Did that mean if he was an obedient son and did his task, he would get back into Dad’s good graces? Or was Trixie important to Lucifer finding grace? He pushed his questions aside. It was a fool’s game to try to understand Dad. 

He went back to studying the twin girls.


	5. Super Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three babies prove to be stressful. I hope you enjoy the setup for what is to come. The story will move between Lucifer and Chloe, Michael and Trixie (excuse me, I mean Beatrice) and the gonzo-crazy ending I have planned for this whole thing. Thank you for reading!

By the time Nate was thirteen months old, and the twins were two months old, nothing was perfect. Chloe wiped at her watery eyes as she sat in the rocking chair with both her daughters. They were so sweet tempered but they never wanted to sleep. Between the girls and Nate, the babies seemed to take every scrap of her energy. She felt drained and hypersensitive, but dammit, she had to do a good job. She had given up being a Detective to give the children an excellent start. She gritted her teeth and sighed. If only she could have a small break. The thought immediately made her feel selfish and weak. 

Lucifer chose that exact moment to waltz in. He looked perfect, sexy and bursting with energy. 

One glance at Chloe clouded his eyes with worry, but he tried to keep his face pleasant. “Darling. Let me take them. You look terrible. You should get some sleep.”

His lighthearted smile made her want to scream and his words sounded like a judgment of her failure. She knew she looked terrible and Lucifer had just confirmed her worst fears. Her hair was a mess; her skin pale and the frumpy cotton robe she wore made her feel like a granny. 

He, of course, looked like sex in a suit. She snapped at him. “I can’t sleep. It’s my job to be here for the babies!”

He didn’t understand her anger. “And what’s my job, Chloe?”

“Whatever you want it to be. But right now, I’m their Mother.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. Lately Chloe was treating him more like a piece of furniture than a partner and it stung. “And I’m their father. Or is that something you no longer desire?”

She rolled her eyes at his theatrics. “You are being ridiculous. You know that’s not true.”

“Do I? Since we brought the girls home from the hospital, you’ve barely noticed I’m here.” A frown formed on his brow. “In fact, it almost feels as though you would be happier if I wasn’t.” He gave her an uncertain look. “You’ve been sleeping in the children’s room and Darling, I miss you in our bed.”

She stared at him in disbelief. All her insecurities hijacked her emotions. “So this is about sex? You want to bone me and I’m just a tad too busy taking care of our children?” 

She felt so angry. His words seemed selfish, and reminded her of the playboy he once was. She liked sex too and might even admit she missed it, if she wasn’t so damned busy. Why couldn’t Lucifer understand she was giving her all to their babies? 

Her thoughts jumped from anger to despair. She couldn’t handle three babies. Her ‘all’ obviously wasn’t enough, and she was failing. She lashed out. “You know what, since you are so lonely, why don’t you go to LUX and entertain yourself with a few Brittanys!”

Lucifer’s face fell, as his chocolate-brown eyes filled with hurt. She didn’t want him to help with their children, didn’t want him for anything. He covered his hurt with angry pride. He plastered on a smirk. “Excellent idea, Detective. I’ll be at the club.” 

He straightened his jacket, raised his chin and silently left the room. Seconds later, Chloe heard the front door slam and the Corvette engine roar to life.

She took a deep breath and let the tears fall. She set the girls in their crib, checked on Nate and called her friend. “Ella, I really messed up.”

“What happened?”

“I was so tired and frumpy and mad all at once. I told Lucifer to go to LUX and find women since he seems to need sex so much!”

Ella tried to keep her voice neutral as she asked, “Lucifer demanded sex?”

Chloe chewed her lip. “Well no. He said he missed me. He tried to make me go get some sleep.”

Ella laughed, “That bastard!”

Chloe huffed out a tearful groan. “I know, right?” She sucked in a sob. “I screwed up. Can you come watch Nate and the twins for a few hours?”

I’m already on my way, girlfriend.”

Chloe turned on the baby monitor and carried it into the bathroom. She rinsed off in the shower, put her hair up and located her lipstick in the back of the bathroom drawer. She threw on a black dress and her pumps.

Ella knocked quietly on the front door just as Chloe grabbed her purse. She hugged her friend. “Nate and the girls are asleep, there are bottles of milk freshly pumped in the fridge and you know where all the other supplies are.”

“I’m good. Go get your man.” 

“Thanks, Ella!”

At LUX, the party was ramping up. The crowd was excited. Lucifer Morningstar was in the house and his mojo was set on high. A sea of bodies crowded around his piano as he played. If his glass was emptied and filled more frequently than usual, no one cared. Women surrounded him to run their hands along his back and shoulders, while they smiled in expectation of the best night of their life. Lucifer let them touch, as he continued to drink and play. After several hours of steady drinking, he felt a little better. 

He refused to think about Chloe as he let his playboy side run wild. He finished a song and noticed how many people in the club were making out. He looked at the women who surrounded him, and noticed they too seemed very aroused. Thanks to Amenadiel, Lucifer understood his desire mojo reflected people’s greatest desire back at them, but there was something more happening. It was as if his own aching need for Chloe fueled his ability. He didn’t just reflect desires; tonight he was a broadcast tower slamming sexual energy into the crowd. It set off every human in the club. He smirked as he studied the hungry eyes of the women around him; so many beautiful bodies, so many blondes. He looked past them all and picked a redhead. 

She walked to his side when she noticed him watching her.

He gave her a smile, and stared playfully into her eyes. “Tell me, you gorgeous creature, what do you desire?”

The woman melted under his gaze and smiled in glee. “You, of course. I want you to take me to bed. I want to have sex until I pass out from the pleasure. It could take all night.”

He raised an eyebrow at her challenge and gave her a knowing smile. He took another large drink and stood, guiding her away from the crowd and toward his penthouse.

Chloe entered the crowd just in time to see her husband leading a stunning young woman toward the elevator. Insecurity and fear gripped her, but she had to know. She moved through the sea of people until she was close enough to hear.

Lucifer watched the young woman’s face, and smiled in triumph. She was ready to let him please her. It felt like a comfortable routine, physical pleasure without emotion. _All he had to do was not think of his heart or soul._ It was simple, really, the young beauty on his arm wanted the best night of her life and he could supply it. 

He frowned, no longer sure he wanted to be in the supply and demand business. Everything felt hollow. The idea of taking a stranger to his bed made him feel like a living sex toy, something to be used and discarded. The woman on his arm had no idea of who he was, or what he cared about. 

His heart clenched. He thought of sea-blue eyes and a soft, loving touch. Chloe saw him for who he really was, and the sex was all about him and her and their love. He thought about his vows when he married her. Technically there was no explicit wording in his vows about not having sex with other people, but he had promised to be faithful. However, since Chloe had practically ordered him to have sex with other women, was that being unfaithful? Perhaps not, the old Lucifer would consider it a big enough loophole to justify his actions. The man he was today, not so much. He damned well knew what being married meant to him. He would not break his word. 

He needed to talk to Chloe. If she no longer wanted him around, he needed to know why. If he had done something wrong, he needed her to tell him. He suddenly wanted to go home and fix things. 

He stopped walking and gently removed the woman’s hand from his arm. His looked down at her with regret. “I’m sorry. You are lovely, but I can’t.”

The woman looked at him in surprise, and studied his tight slacks. “Oh, you can. No question about that.”

He shook his head and gave her a small apologetic smile. “True. But what I mean is that I don’t want to. I’m married and I love my wife.” 

The woman gave him another long look before she turned away. “She’s a lucky woman.”

Lucifer watched her walk away and then dropped his head to whisper, “Not really.” It was then that he felt her. He turned quickly to find Chloe looking up at him.

“Hi.” She gave him a nervous smile and twisted her fingers together. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said.”

He studied her in confusion. “Then why did you say it?”

She dropped her eyes. “Because I’m an idiot and I’m trying to be super Mom. I didn’t want you to think I needed help, but I’ve been so tired and I feel so ‘not sexy’. So I took out my frustration on you and pushed you away. It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right.” 

She forced herself to meet his eyes. “I don’t want you to have sex with anyone else and I don’t want to lose you.”

He cupped her cheek as he looked into her eyes. “I thought you didn’t want me anymore, but I still couldn’t go back to my old ways. Darling, I truly don’t want anyone other than you, and I can wait. All I need right now is to be your partner and help with our children.”

“Oh Lucifer…” she rose up on her toes to kiss him. 

He returned the kiss, once, twice and then on a sigh he pulled her into his arms to devour her lips as he raised her off the floor.

Chloe felt heat pour through her. She whispered, “Ella is babysitting. So why don’t you take me upstairs?”

His voice sounded of strained disbelief. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Uh-huh…”

His brain kicked into gear as he grabbed her hand, and pulled her toward the elevator at top speed. As soon as the door closed, he molded his body to hers. He kissed and touched, while he kept her pressed against the wall. 

Their bond roared to life, reminding them of how very much they belonged together. Fire and water, seeking balance and completion while desire hit them both like a nuclear reaction. He sought out her lips, fusing their mouths together. 

Chloe frantically kissed him back, her tongue lapping along his while she tried to get his clothes off. They barely made it into the Penthouse. 

Lucifer had just enough brain cells left to grab a handful of condoms from a drawer. He made love to her on the nearest chair, the rug and finally the bed. 

Totally relaxed for the first time in months, Chloe ran her fingers through his hair. “I love you and I am sorry for our fight. I guess I still feel afraid that you will wake up one day, and decide this life, with the beautiful women and men at LUX is what you really want.”

He frowned at her. “Chloe, that won’t ever happen. Darling I don’t know how to explain how much I… what you mean to me….”

He gathered her into his arms. “I know we don’t talk about it much, but our bond, our souls. We are linked together. You think that happens every day? Honestly I’ve never heard of it happening to anyone else. Please trust me. Trust that.”

She gazed up at him and lifted her hand to caress his jaw and lips. “I do trust you. It’s me I have trouble trusting, but I agree with what you said. I think I’ve gotten so used to being linked to you that I take it for granted.” She brushed a hand through his hair. “I take you for granted. Then every once in a while I get reminded of who you are and I feel scared that I’m not enough.” 

He lifted one eyebrow. “Chloe, being with you changed me from the Lord of Hell to something a bit closer to a good man. Who I am loves you.”

She lifted her head to kiss his lips softly in response. “I’m sorry I wasn’t letting you in, because I need my partner and I need all the help I can get with our babies.”

He gave her a peck of a kiss. “Good. I will help and I’ll also hire staff. I will make the call tomorrow. I think two Nannies will make life much easier.” 

He rose from the bed and removed the used condom. He realized the tip was torn as he discarded it and cleaned himself off. He frowned as he carried a warm, damp cloth back to his bed. He gently wiped the cloth between Chloe’s legs and wasn’t terribly surprised to find her slick with his release. 

“Darling, I’m beginning to think there are some Celestial shenanigans going on. The condom I used broke, even though it was of the highest quality.” 

Chloe was too relaxed and too tired to care. “Probably just a defective one. I’m sure it’s okay.” She kissed his jaw and smiled at him. “Thank you for loving me.” 

He gazed down at her with shining eyes. “Always.” He watched her, feeling much more secure after sex. It was his favorite way to communicate and from the looks of things, Chloe received his message loud and clear. Everything was just dandy and he would make sure it stayed that way. He lightly tapped the tip of her nose with his fingertip. “Now let’s go home.” 

He found her dress halfway across the room, and popped it over her head. Then he pulled on his slacks and shirt. He wrapped her in a blanket and lifted her into his arms. “Rest darling, I will carry you to the car.”

Chloe tucked her head against his neck and sighed in contentment. She was asleep when he carried her past his corvette and lowered her into the passenger seat of the family car Chloe had driven to find him. She was still asleep when he turned into the driveway of their home. He popped the front door open with one hand while he juggled a sleeping Chloe. 

He nodded at Ella who was reading on the sofa. He whispered, “How are they?”

She grinned at the sight of a sleeping Chloe wrapped in Lucifer’s arms. She stood up and grabbed her purse, “Fine. Sound asleep. The girls just had bottles again a few minutes ago.”

“Thank you, Ms. Lopez. Do you want to stay here tonight?”

“Oh thanks, but I enjoy the drive.”

“Good night then.”

He locked the door behind her, set the security system and carried Chloe to their bed. He settled in next to her and slept for three hours before he heard Alena and Aria begin to fuss. 

He quickly went to the girls’ crib. “Ready for another meal, my darlings?” He nodded as his daughters waved their tiny fists. “Right. Let’s get you changed.” He grabbed a diaper and the wipes and cream. He talked as he got them both in to fresh diapers. “You know your Mum is very beautiful and smart and kind. Well, you two are going to be just like her. I can already tell.” He kissed one and then the other. “Nate and I are going to be outnumbered, but I’ll tell you a secret, I have never been happier.” He lifted them into his arms. 

“Now lets take you to Mum.” 

He nudged Chloe, “The girls are ready to eat, my love.” 

Chloe sleepily settled Aria at her breast still half asleep. Lucifer bottle-fed Alena some reserved breast milk. When the girls’ sucking slowed, Lucifer lifted each baby in turn. He carefully patted until he got a burb out of them. Chloe tucked Alena against her other breast, while Lucifer offered a bottle to Aria. They cuddled the sleepy girls. Chloe tried to get up to carry them back to the crib, but Lucifer was right there. He took both girls, “I’ve got them. Go back to sleep.”

Chloe’s eyes were already closed. A smile formed on her lips as she hugged her pillow. 

She woke up the following morning in a great mood. The smell of fresh coffee led her to the kitchen. She noticed Nate in his swing near the television and stopped to kiss the boy’s head. 

Lucifer greeted her with a hot mug as she walked toward him. “Good morning, darling. Nate has had his bottle.”

She gave him a saucy wink. “Thank you for feeding him, and yes, it certainly is a good morning.” She leaned in and pushed aside his silk robe to kiss his chest. “For some reason I feel wonderful this morning.”

He looked down into her eyes and flirted wildly. “I can’t imagine why…”


	6. The Nature of Nannies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets some help, but nothing is ever easy. By the way, for those reading along chapter by chapter, hang in there. I know by the comments, that you are all feeling for Chloe. I promise it won't be 28 chapters of the same thing for her. I'm going somewhere with this. : )

Several hours later, two young women parked their cars in front of the Morningstar house, and got out to greet one another.

“Stephanie! Good to see you!”

“Hi, Katy! I was excited when the agency said we would be working together on this one.”

“Me too. Are you ready to take on three babies?”

They walked toward the front door. Stephanie smoothed her slacks. “With us working together, it will be simple. You are taking the twins, right?”

Katy knocked lightly on the door. “Yes, I’ve handled twins before.”

“Great I’ll take the little boy. This house is wonderful!”

They both turned to smile professionally as the door opened. A tall, handsome man greeted them. 

“Good morning ladies. I’m Lucifer Morningstar.” He swung the door open and stepped aside for them to enter. “And this is my wife, Chloe.”

Katy and Stephanie stood in the doorway and stared with their mouths hanging open. The sound of his voice along with the overt maleness he projected, sent their heart rates into overdrive. Both young women struggled to tear their eyes away from the man in front of them.

Katy managed to smile at Chloe first. “Hello, Mrs. Morningstar. I’m Katy. I’m here to take care of your twin girls.”

Stephanie shook herself, “And I’m Stephanie. I will watch over Nathaniel.”

Chloe studied the young women. “What kind of experience do you have?”

Katy and Stephanie both pulled out resumes. “We are highly qualified. The agency said Mr. Morningstar required the best.”

Lucifer gave Chloe a grin. “I called in a few favors.” 

Chloe put aside her dislike of the young women’s initial reactions to her husband. After years of seeing the patrons of LUX around Lucifer, she knew it was normal behavior for everyone but her. She reined in her possessiveness and made herself smile. “This is terrific! You two are going to be so much help.” 

Lucifer placed his hand on the small of Chloe’s back. “I arranged for them to live with us. I thought they could share the largest bedroom upstairs. The one on the far side of the home theatre?”

She nodded. “That should work.” She lifted Nate out of his swing. “This is our son, Nathaniel.”

Stephanie took him into her arms. “Hello there. I’m going to help your Mom take care of you!” 

Stephanie looked closer at the little boy. “Oh my gosh. You are just as much of a cutie as your Dad!” The young woman sucked in a breath and blushed. “Oh gosh, sorry. I don’t normally blurt out stupid things.”

Chloe shared a look with Lucifer, before she turned back to the young women. “I’ll take you upstairs and show you around. Our twin girls should be ready for a feeding very soon and then I’ll go through the babies’ schedules.”

The young women followed Chloe upstairs with only a few backward glances at Lucifer. He smiled pleasantly and sipped his coffee in satisfaction. One big problem solved.

The household soon fell into a routine that worked well for several weeks.

It was Chloe that noticed the looming issue first. 

During the first week, the two young women tried to hide their quick appraising glances of Lucifer’s body, but by the second week they were openly staring. Next, Chloe noticed Katy and Stephanie both managed to corner Lucifer at various times to try to get his attention. It had seemed under control at first. But by the end of the second week, Chloe was concerned.

A few days later, she realized she was watching a train wreck, in very slow motion. 

She was sitting at the breakfast table with Lucifer when Katy ran down the stairs. The young woman was wearing shorts and a crop top. Her face was beautifully done up with make-up and eye shadow. Her hair was up in French braid with sexy tendrils loose around her face.

She flashed a perfect smile. “Good morning! I just want to get a yogurt.” She bounced by the kitchen table, opened the fridge and bent forward from the waist, searching. She angled her butt toward Lucifer. “Found it!” She disappeared upstairs.

Soon after, Stephanie came down to the kitchen with some laundry. She was in tight-fitting jeans and a loose, low-cut, gauzy top. She dropped a few pieces of laundry just as she passed where Lucifer was sitting. “Oops!” She bent down to retrieve the items, giving Lucifer an excellent view down her top. 

Lucifer glanced at the young woman’s assets, but immediately went back to viewing financials on his cell phone.

Chloe sat at the table and fumed. After Stephanie went back upstairs, she turned to her husband. “We have a problem.”

“Hmm? What is it darling?”

“Lucifer, both our Nannies want you.

“Well, of course they do, but I’ve done nothing to acknowledge their desires.” He seemed honestly confused.

She rolled her eyes. “Dearest... I doubt those girls have reached twenty. Their hormones combined with your mojo are leading to trouble. You don’t have to acknowledge anything; they are already head-over-heels in love with what you are reflecting back at them. I imagine they would be mortified to be acting this way if your mojo wasn’t driving them to it. Being in the same house with you isn’t fair to them.” She paused and then continued carefully. “I think we are unintentionally torturing them with a desire they can’t have.”

He studied her face in concern. “Because they are forced to be in close proximity to me and I will not fulfill their desires? That does sound like a Hell loop. I suppose I should fire them.”

Chloe sighed. “I think I better do it. But I don’t want this to ruin their careers.” She kissed him gently. “Why don’t you call the agency and see if they have any older Nannies?” She paused and added, “Much older.”

Lucifer grinned. “Got it. I know exactly what to ask for this time.”

Chloe sent the girls back to the agency with great recommendations for their work, simply stating they had decided to go in a different direction.

The agency sent out two women well over sixty. 

A month later, disaster averted, a temporarily content Lucifer relaxed on the bed he shared with his delectable wife. His red silk robe was barely tied closed as he lounged on his side with a huge, satisfied grin on his face. He glanced at the bathroom entry. “Darling, would you like me to wash your back? Or anything else?” The smirk was evident in his voice as he continued. “Come back to bed and I’ll rub those tense neck muscles for you. Or round five is definitely on the table…”

When Chloe didn’t respond, his smile faded and he sat up. “Everything all right in there?”

Chloe appeared in the doorway, her long bare legs tanned perfection. She was in Lucifer’s white dress shirt, which was mostly unbuttoned. One delicate shoulder peeked out where the shirt had slipped down onto her arm. She looked at him with wide, nervous eyes and smiled sheepishly. “I guess it depends on your point of view.” She held up the pregnancy test, and even from across the room, Lucifer could see the multiple pink lines.


	7. No Off Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer does Lucifer. A little bit of conversation with Amenadiel helps.

The following morning, Lucifer was up and out of the house before Chloe was even awake. He went to Lux and busied himself cleaning the already immaculate penthouse, drinking and playing the piano. It didn’t help. By nine a.m., he was ready for a full-blown panic attack. He needed help and he knew where to get it. He was in the corvette within minutes. 

Any other time, he might have noticed it was a beautiful Saturday morning. The noise of lawnmowers, kids playing soccer in the park and dogs barking, surrounded Lucifer as he banged on Linda’s front door. He knocked again, as his knuckles rapped out a quick, impatient beat against the wood. He was about to knock even harder, when he heard Amenadiel shout, “Hang on. I’m coming.”

Without waiting, Lucifer placed his hand on the doorknob, disengaged the lock and entered. “No problem, brother. I’ll let myself in.” He rushed into the living area.

Amenadiel frowned and got up from his spot next to Charlie on the rug. The boy waved a toy car at his uncle. “Hi, unca Luci! Momma is at the store, but I’m playing race car!”

“Right. Well, keep playing while I talk to your Dad and I’ll buy you a whole set of cars.”

The boy grinned, “Okay.”

Amenadiel led his brother into the kitchen. “What’s wrong?”

Lucifer’s eyes practically glowed red. “Chloe is pregnant again.” 

“Oh.” Amenadiel looked confused. “Is there a problem with the baby?” The elder angel regarded his brother with concern.

Lucifer glanced at him sideways, his face set in serious lines. “No, of course not. The baby will be perfect, just like the others. The problem is that I can’t get near my wife without creating life. Every time we make love, it happens. Chloe gets pregnant.”

Amenadiel grinned. “Oh Luci, I know desire is your thing, but you must be exaggerating…”

The Devil shook his head. “Not at all. I’ve gone back over everything and I’m absolutely certain. Chloe becomes pregnant the very first time we make love after every birth.” He looked down at his groin. “I can’t turn it off. It’s as if destiny has a taken my family jewels in hand, so to speak.” He rubbed his fingers across his forehead. “For lack of a better word, it’s incredible.” He began to pace.

Amenadiel glanced at Charlie still happily playing on the rug before he focused on his brother again. “So this will be your fourth child in three years… It does seem unusual.”

Lucifer looked desperate. “It’s not unusual, it’s Dad. It has to be. I went for millennia without creating any children and now, I can’t stop. This is some kind of master plan to torture me.”

“Torture? What are you talking about?” He grabbed his brother’s arm and looked into his eyes. “You have the love of your soul mate, a literal gift from Dad; and beautiful, Celestial children adored by our Father. How is that torture?”

“Don’t you see? I can’t have her without getting her pregnant. She is going to get tired of being an urchin factory. Before you know it, she will bar me from her bed and eventually her life.” Lucifer wrenched his arm away from his brother with the force of his emotions. “Meanwhile, I don’t want anyone else, so I end up alone in my penthouse surrounded by house cats who shed. If that’s not my own personal Hell, I don’t know what is.”

Amenadiel tried very hard not to laugh. He gave a deep sigh instead. “I see your concern. But, I think you are overreacting.” He sat on a barstool. “Chloe loves you. She won’t end your marriage.” He gave his brother a bright smile. “Why don’t you work on the thought that four children will be enough, then after the birth of this child, take it slow and make sure you have condoms.”

“That’s your fantastic advice? I guess it’s easy for you to say; you only have one child with Linda.”

Amenadiel’s face became a grimace of pain; he lowered his voice. “Linda and I don’t sleep together, Luci. She doesn’t love me like Chloe loves you. I’m only here to co-parent Charlie.”

Lucifer’s surprised stare lasted a bit too long before he managed, “Apologies… I didn’t realize.”

“Yeah, so not every angel gets his true love. I even asked her to marry me, but she didn’t want that.” He clenched his fists. “She’s also mortal and so is…” his voice became an angry whisper, “my son… So maybe you should be thankful instead of suspecting the worst.”

“I’m truly sorry, brother. But, perhaps Charlie will surprise you. He might still manifest wings and talents later.”

“Don’t you think I’ve asked Dad? I even asked if there was a way to extend Linda’s life. He refuses to discuss it. He just keeps saying what will be will be.” Amenadiel shook his head. “I’m beginning to understand your frustration with Father.”

Lucifer huffed out a small laugh. “Finally. Anyway, after listening to all that, I think you are right. I will count my blessings.” A naughty smile tugged at his lips, “And I should be able to come up with a solution to the sex issue. After all, I can be very creative about giving and receiving pleasure.”

Amenadiel made a face. “Luci, please.”

This time Lucifer’s smile was huge and heartfelt. “Fine.” 

He walked into the living room to join Charlie on the floor. “Now nephew, which race car is mine?” He reached into his pocket, “Or should I use this one?” He handed a bright red, miniature Ferrari to the excited boy.

“Is it for me? Oh, it’s the fastest car ever!” Charlie held it carefully in his hand before he began to roll it along the floor. “Zoom! Zoom!”

Lucifer grinned, “Maybe one day I’ll take you to Europe to see a real race.”

“Cool. Dad, unca Luci is going to take me to Yourup!”

“Great. But for now, why don’t we go get some lunch and play in the park?”

“Okay!” The boy ran to get his shoes and socks.

Lucifer waited near the front door. “I’ll take a rain-check. I need to get back to my own little ones and make sure Chloe hasn’t purchased a chastity belt.”

“Hah, a little too late for that, but maybe after this one is born. Or you could get a cat.”

“Leave the humor to me, please.”

Amenadiel dropped his eyes and grinned at his little brother. “Good idea.”

Lucifer smiled fondly. “Oh, and brother, a little advice for you. Linda is very independent but she has a soft center. You might try asking her on a few dates and see what happens.”

Amenadiel tipped his head, “But I told you, she turned down my offer of marriage.”

“When and how did you ask her?”

“It was in the waiting room just before her first doctor appointment when she was pregnant with Charlie”

Lucifer thought for a moment and then grinned. “Oh, I know this one. I saw it on a television show. She didn’t want you to marry her because she was pregnant. She wants you to marry her because you love her.” He looked terribly proud of himself.

Amenadiel searched his brother’s face in surprised wonder. “I think you might be right, Luci. But we’ve kind of fallen into a friendship thing now. It could be too late.”

“I felt that way multiple times with the Detective, but once I was completely honest with myself, I knew if I didn’t act I would regret it. She was worth the risk.” He gave his brother a small smile. “So ask yourself what you truly desire.”

“That’s actually really good advice… huh. Thank you, brother.”

Linda opened the front door while juggling grocery bags. “What’s good advice?”

Lucifer waited, his eyes fixed expectantly on his brother. “Well, go on…”

Amenadiel’s eyes widened in warning, “Just something I’m mulling over. I need to think about it for a while.”

Linda studied him for a long minute before she smiled at Lucifer. “Did you need me?”

He shook his head and walked out the door. “No. I think I’ve got it all sorted. Thank you anyway, Doctor.”

She stared after him and then turned to Amenadiel. “What was all that about?”

“Chloe is pregnant again.”

“Wow. Well, at least Chloe doesn’t have to worry about her house being too big now.” She frowned as she thought about it. “It’s going to be just the right size.”


	8. Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael does a little bit of growing up.

Nine month’s later… 

The smell of hamburgers, fresh grilled on toasted buns with cheese, tomato and pickle caught Michael’s attention as he sat on a hillside boulder just beyond the retaining wall of the Morningstar house. His lips curled in appreciation of the scent. He stretched and looked out over the view as he listened to the all the sounds coming from Lucifer and Chloe’s backyard party. He found he rather liked the music that Lucifer referred to as Chloe’s 90’s jam, but even better were the voices of the people he had come to know over the past several years while shadowing Beatrice. He listened eagerly to the conversations.

He knew the layout of Lucifer’s pool and beautiful cabana by memory, so it was easy to pinpoint everyone’s voice and visualize the scene.

The sizzle of meat grew louder as the grill cover was lifted. “Amenadiel, hand me that platter, will you? These burgers are ready.”

“Are you sure, Luci? It looks a bit rare to me.”

“The rare one is for Chloe. She needs to build up her strength. Jordan’s birth took ten hours of labor. Our fourth little angel did not want to join the world.”

“Well he’s here now. Got those condoms handy?”

“Yes, so stop sending me tweets with gifs of cute cats.”

Michael shifted his attention to Linda. She took a sip of her drink through a straw and then spoke to Ella. “So, can you watch Charlie next Friday night?”

Sure, what’s up?”

Linda shifted closer. “You’ll never guess. Amenadiel finally asked me out on a date!”

Ella chuckled with excitement. “About time! I’ll plan to stay the night, in case you and he decide to…” She rolled her hips suggestively. “bau-chicka-bau-bau?”

Linda laughed just as Dan shouted, “Cannon-ball!” Michael heard the huge splash of water a second later and the resulting scolding from Chloe. “Dan! What are you, like two?”

Beyond that, in a much softer tone, he heard his Father. “Children do you like the beach ball I brought you?”

Nate nodded and the girls giggled. Charlie laughed, “I like it grandpa!”

“It represents the world you live on. The blue is the water and right, about, here..” God pointed to California, “is your home in the city of Los Angeles…”

Michael shook his head as he imagined his Father pointing out a spot on the beach ball globe for the much too-young children. Suddenly, he felt a shift in the air as the leaves of the trees around the property begin to rustle. The children screeched in disappointment and Michael sat up straighter as he heard his Father’s concerned voice.

“Oh no. The wind has taken it. Beatrice will you go retrieve it, please?”

At that moment, the ball sailed over the wall and landed very close to Michael’s legs. He gave it a frown and then immediately shrugged out his wings and glided down the hillside.

Trixie sat up from her lawn chair. At sixteen, she was tall and all legs. “Sure, grandpa. I’ll go get it.” 

Charlie called after her and clapped his hands. “Yay!”

She blew a kiss at the small boy, and he laughed in delight. She happily made her way to the back gate and carefully descended the dirt path toward the plastic ball. She winced as her flip-flops slid on the dirt, nearly sending her into a nosedive. Just as she reached the ball, she heard a rattle. She froze as she spotted the snake coiled near her foot. Before she could move, she felt something wiz close by her leg and ping into the dirt next to the snake. The snake stopped rattling and turned away. It slowly disappeared into the tall grass. Beatrice grabbed the ball and looked down the trail to search the hillside. There was only one hiker in a floppy hat that covered the entire back of his head. He was very far down the trail near the bottom of the hill. There was no way he could have caused whatever scared the snake away. Trixie shrugged and then stopped to admire the beach ball. It was a perfect image of Earth from space. She took the beautiful ball back to God.

Michael waited until he heard the gate close behind Beatrice before he dropped the rest of the small rocks in his hand. He wiped his palm on his Bermuda shorts and pulled off the floppy hat to stare back up the hill. He made his way up to his perch outside of Lucifer’s property and surveyed the hillside. He closed his eyes and focused his ability outward, away from the family and all along the fence line of their home. Every snake, rat, scorpion and poisonous spider felt the vibrations of basic fear. The message was clear. Move away or bad things happen. The entire hillside was free of anything that might harm Beatrice within fifteen minutes.

He sighed as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon and the sky overhead darkened. The sounds of the party mellowed as the children were put to bed. 

Michael smiled softly as he listened to his twin sing a lull-a-bye to his children. He briefly thought about harmonizing, but his brother’s reaction would most likely be to punch him halfway to Pluto. He shook his head in sadness. It had been too long with too much pain between them; Lucifer would immediately suspect the worst and Michael couldn’t really blame him. It was best for everyone if he just remained close but hidden. He had a job to do and when it was over, he would go back to the Silver City. 

The happy parents rejoined the party. Chloe turned up the baby monitor and settled onto the outdoor couch. Lucifer lit the fire pit and sat down next to Chloe to tuck her against his side. “Anyone need anything? I could get you a glass of Sherry or after dinner aperitif? More wine?”

Dan shifted in his chair. “No thanks. I need to head home.”

Beatrice hugged him. “Night, Dad. I’ll see you Monday after school.”

“Okay, kiddo.”

Linda rested her head against Amenadiel’s shoulder. “I think it’s time for us to leave too. Charlie is conked out.” She smiled at Trixie. “Thank you for playing with him so much. He just adores you.”

“I had fun.”

Ella moved to hug Bea. “Good to see you.”

Chloe and Lucifer stood to walk everyone out. Soon Bea was left alone with God.

She sat down next to him. “Grandpa, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, child.”

“Why am I here?”

“Oh, well. I was expecting something along the lines of what is your favorite cookie.” The smile faded from his face as the girl continued to watch him. “Beatrice. I can’t give you that answer, but I can tell you that everyone has a part in changing the world. Some people have bigger parts than others, but every single one matters. Everything you do sends ripples out into the people around you in ways you may never understand. Even when you don’t know the results, your actions matter.” He shooed her toward the house. “Now time for bed.”

Michael sat alone in the darkness. He stared up at the stars and felt a strange emptiness at his Dad’s words. _Your actions matter._

He thought about his own actions. He was fulfilling his task, which put some points in the good column of his ledger. But he had pretended to be Lucifer at the hospital when Nate was born and also when Chloe was pregnant with the twins. Those actions belonged in the bad column as evidenced by how small and foolish he felt when Beatrice caught him at it. The child knew him, saw him and it made Michael see himself. He was his own man, not half of a badly damaged set.

He decided that whatever happened from now on, he would navigate it as himself.


	9. Regarding Pentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers and happy upcoming Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it. This chapter covers a lot of ground as I fast forward through some of the events. Hopefully I've still given you enough information to feel like you are with Chloe and Luci as their lives continue to race into the future. Now also might be a good time to invoke the show writer's motto - don't over think it. Enjoy.

The next two years passed quickly and not many months beyond that, another son was born to Chloe and Lucifer. Jonathan Morningstar made his entrance into the world at the beginning of the Spring season. Los Angeles seemed pleased to meet him, as area gardens exploded with colorful, abundant displays of flowers and blossoms. The boy returned the favor, by being a happy, even-tempered baby who loved to be surrounded by nature. 

A few months later, Chloe sat at the breakfast table, her hand on Lucifer’s arm. She thought for a moment, searching for the best way to speak. “I think I need a little break from being pregnant.” 

Lucifer nodded seriously. “I know darling. You have handled every birth with such strength, but I certainly understand. When we married I never imagined having a family with you other than Trixie. Now, I can’t imagine life without our children.”

She snorted out a laugh. “Well, no one will accuse you of doing things half-way, but five children is a lot for most families. Plus we need to at least appear to age. People are going to start to wonder.”

Lucifer grumbled, “Let them.” Then he relented. “No. You are right. We need to be careful for the sake of our family. No sense in courting trouble.” 

“So, do you want to try condoms, again?” She tipped her head. “Can you turn it off? Maybe choose not to get me pregnant?” 

He kissed her cheek. “Nothing about you turns me off and I must admit, I’ve been rather worried about exactly those things. Even when I’ve used condoms, they haven’t prevented pregnancy.” 

“Well at least you managed a year off for me with all your imaginative ways in the bedroom.” She grinned and stroked his jaw.

“Yes, but even with all my knowledge, we still ended up creating Jonathan.”

She nudged him with her shoulder. “That was a night I will never forget. A picnic on the cliffs above the beach, then flying together into the star-filled sky.” She sighed as she recalled the magic. “There was no way to resist you after that. When we made love on that blanket under the stars, it felt as if we were still flying. It felt so right. I needed all of you.”

He smiled mischievously. “I couldn’t resist you either. A year was my limit, especially after seeing your beautiful wings.”

He thought back to the moment when he took her hand in his and on a strong downbeat they left the ground together. His long, white wings propelled them above the clouds quickly, allowing Chloe to glide on the force of his strokes. Her wings were like gossamer under the starlight as he pulled her close to kiss her lips. She laughed in joy and banked away from him in a game of chase. He pursued her across the sky and finally caught her – twirling in mid-air as if dancing on the wind. He carried her back to the ground and placed her gently on their picnic blanket. He made love to her for hours.

He grinned at the memory. “It was truly a spectacular night. I haven’t expended that much creative force since the beginning of time.” He took her hand in his and kissed her palm. “But I’ve been thinking about the nature of angels and I believe I know why this happened.” He gave her a tiny smile, “I also think condoms will work now, or not be needed at all.”

She look up at him, her eyes full of curiosity, “Okay, so what’s your theory?”

He thought for a minute. “Well, I think our five children reflect a pentacle to me. Do you know what that is?”

She shook her head. “No. Other than penta means five.”

“Correct. A pentacle, is a five-pointed star which protects against evil. It has been a very personal symbol for me since I became the lord of Hell.”

“So what exactly does it mean?”

“Each point of the star embodies a different elemental aspect of reality. Spirit, is the bridge between the physical and the Celestial world. I believe Nate aligns with that point. We already know he is a strong healer and as our first child, he is literally the bridge between the two of us; between the Earth and Heaven. Fire is life and the force that drives back the dark. Alena is fire. Fire is also my element.”

Chloe’s eyes widened. “Keep going. I’m listening.”

“The third point is Air which represents new beginnings and creativity. That is our little musician, Aria. Then there is Water, which covers emotion and wisdom; and Earth, which stands for stability and potential. Jordan seems to align with Water, which is also your element, my love. He will be wise with a kind heart. Lastly, our sweet, sensible Jonathan is Earth. Time will tell, but I imagine he will be able to grow anything he chooses.”

“You think our five children somehow make up a pentacle?”

“Yes, I do. It’s unbelievably powerful, and it makes sense to me. When Jonathan was born, I felt everything fall into place. Our family finally seemed complete.”

She nodded. “I got that feeling from you after the delivery. You were so calm and focused; so settled.” 

“Exactly. I knew it was enough. They are each so special, but when all five of them work together, they will be unstoppable.”

“That’s a bit terrifying.” Chloe chewed on her lip in worry.

He rushed to reassure her. “No love, they will be a force for good. There is no doubt in my mind, but that wasn’t my reason for bringing this up.”

“Okay, so what was your reason?”

He smiled down at her with soft eyes. “Now that we have five children, I don’t think there will be another pregnancy for many years.”

She grinned. “Oh, I get it. Your self-actualization was at play again, and now that you’ve reached the number of kids that resonated with your subconscious, you won’t feel the need for more.” 

“That’s my theory.”

“Well, thank goodness the twelve days of Christmas didn’t mean anything significant to you!” 

He smiled at her wit. “Spoilsport.”

He carried their plates to the kitchen sink. “The children seem to be doing well. Is everything still okay with the second set of Nannies?” 

“Yes, they both seem happy and the children love them.” 

“Good. And I apologize again, darling. It didn’t even occur to me to ask for older people when we started the process.”

“I know. It was a learning experience for all of us. Poor Katy and Stephanie didn’t stand a chance against your attraction. They were all of nineteen and both wanted to jump you, every time you came home.”

“Yes, it was all perky breasts and heart eyes for a while around here.” He cleared his throat at Chloe’s death stare. “But of course nineteen year olds have nothing on you, darling. Your breasts are nothing short of perky perfection, and your legs…”

She rolled her eyes. “Stop talking, please. Luckily, the two we finally settled on, only seem to have grandmotherly crushes on you.” 

He grinned. “Yes, well. I do enjoy the fresh baked cookies.” He studied his hand as he quipped, “I think it was my note on the application that did it. Once I specified over 60 and no cougars, we got the right candidates.”

Chloe giggled. “Well, keep your distance anyway; your mojo might kick-start their interest in sex and I would hate to lose Jeannie and Deb. They are both really good with the kids.” 

“Agreed. So, I simply need to turn the mojo to low for the Nannies. On the pregnancy front, I’m satisfied that the ‘ole root-of-sin’ is back to shooting blanks and you and I can go back to making love without worry. Then in just a few more years, the children will be off to school… piece of cake.” 

She rolled her eyes and then studied the sky. “You know, it looks like a beautiful Saturday morning, but it is supposed to rain later. I think I’ll take the kids to the park for a while.” 

“Sounds good. I’ve got a date myself.” He grinned. 

Chloe nodded. “That’s right, you promised to take Beatrice to the beach to practice surfing, didn’t you?” 

“Right. She will surf and then perhaps I will take her to lunch.”

“I’m glad you are spending time with her. She’s all grown up and ready to start College. Soon she will have her own life.”

“It seems like the blink of an eye from when I first met her. She was less than waist high and missing her front teeth… It makes me wish I had Amenadiel’s gift to stop time, if only to keep all our children small a bit longer.” He silently added, If only to avoid whatever will bring out Nate’s wings at twelve.

Chloe hugged him tight. “I always knew the Devil had a soft-spot for children.”

Lucifer tipped his head down to rub his cheek against her hair as he corrected her. “Only the urchin and ours, darling. I’ve not totally lost my mind.”


	10. California Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to readers - my Michael is not like the season 5 Michael on the show. SPOILERS if you have not seen 5a, my Michael hasn't been scarred by his brother, hasn't tried to take Chloe and as far as we know isn't plotting anything. He is trying to make amends. His worst mistake during the course of this story is that he took Trixie to Hell. I sure hope you all enjoy the rest of the story as it unfolds.

A few hours later, Michael sat on the ocean retaining wall with a hat pulled down over his hair and dark glasses over his eyes. His dark shorts and dark polo shirt helped him look like a typical beach goer, even though the place was almost empty. He watched his brother set up a huge umbrella and beach chair. The side table came out next with a bottle of Whiskey and tumbler. Lucifer got comfortable as Beatrice rubbed sunscreen over way too much exposed skin for an eighteen year old. In Michael’s opinion, her bikini barely counted as cover.

Lucifer merely smiled like a doting Father as she grabbed her board. He took a sip of his drink as he looked up and down the deserted beach. “Are you sure this is a good idea? The water seems rough today.” 

She ducked her head. The weather report wasn’t good, but Lucifer didn’t need to know that. She gave him a half-truth. “Well, a storm is coming in, but there’s time for a few runs. I’m sure I can handle it.” 

He nodded. “I bow to your judgment. Have fun, urchin. When you get tired, we will go to your favorite taco stand.”

“Thanks, Da.” 

She made a few successful rides in to shore but the third time out, she drifted further down the beach and further out as the sky darkened and the waves became choppy. She stretched out on her board and began to paddle as a huge wave came up behind her. In one smooth motion she stood up and rode the wave, gliding into the curl before a large manta ray startled her and she fell. 

Michael saw the huge splash and grinned as she got dunked. He watched the water for a few more seconds as his smile began to fade. Something was wrong. His eyes shot to Lucifer. His brother’s attention was on the screen of his cell phone. 

Michael’s wings sprung from his back and he instantly dove into the ocean where he last saw Beatrice. He spotted her almost immediately. She was caught in an undertow, her body pushed toward the ocean bottom. Her board hit her head and she went limp, swirling with the violent motion of the water. He was at her side instantly. He grabbed her board with one hand and pulled her body against his chest with the other, as he pushed off hard from the ocean floor. They shot upward toward the surface. 

He burst straight up into the air and then glided further away from Lucifer to land on the beach. He shook the water out of his wings and put them away. The surfboard was dropped so that he could use both hands to support Beatrice’s weight. He settled her gently onto the damp sand just beyond the tide line. 

Her face was pale beneath the sheen of seawater and her body was still and limp, never moving from where he placed her. 

He shook her shoulders ever so slightly. “Child, wake up. You are safe now.”

He felt hot panic run through him when he noticed she wasn’t breathing. Michael immediately tipped her head back and sealed his mouth to hers. He pushed air into her lungs. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Beatrice coughed up water. 

Michael turned her on her side, and carefully smoothed her hair away from her face. The urge to look into her eyes and speak with her was strong. But just as he opened his mouth to do so, he heard Lucifer shout. He disappeared in a gust of air. 

Lucifer ran toward the dark-haired girl still coughing on the sand. He knelt beside her. “Trix, are you all right?” 

She pushed at her wet hair. “I don’t know what happened. I think I got rolled downward in some rough water. My board must have hit my head?” 

Lucifer checked her scalp and winced. “Ouch. You do have a bump.” A huge, black feather lying on the sand caught his eye. Anger sparked through him, but he ignored it for Trixie’s sake. He helped Beatrice to stand, but when her legs buckled, he lifted her into his arms. “I’m sorry I lost sight of you, Urchin. Let’s get you to Urgent Care.” 

Michael watched from the deep shade under the boardwalk as Lucifer carried Beatrice to the car. She was safe. He exhaled on a deep sigh of relief and pushed his wet hair off his forehead. A smile played around his mouth but quickly turned to a frown. His eyes darted back to Beatrice while Lucifer swiftly gathered their belongings and got behind the wheel of the car. 

Michael stared after them thinking it was a really good thing that he had studied CPR and mouth-to-mouth along with all kinds of first aid in order to be a good guardian. The mouth-to-mouth worked perfectly. But it was odd that none of the instructions mentioned the sensations that went along with the act. Her pale face and limp body had sent him spinning into sheer terror as he tried to get her to breathe. It was remarkably like what others felt when he actively used his gift on them and Michael did not enjoy being on the receiving end of such fear. 

Later, Michael watched as Lucifer brought Beatrice home. His brother parked the car in the driveway. Chloe immediately rushed out of the house. She fussed over Beatrice while she helped her from the car to the front door. Lucifer waited until the two women were inside, to carefully scan the surrounding area. Michael hunched into his wings, as Lucifer stared directly at him. 

A few minutes later he felt a summons he never expected. Lucifer was forcefully praying to him. He ported to his brother’s study. “You bellowed?”

“Michael, what the Hell are you doing? I spotted one of your feathers on the beach today.” His eyes glowed red as he growled; “I’ve never had the chance to pay you back for your little part in Lilith’s war on Hell. But I swear, if you are trying to hurt Beatrice again, I’ll…”

“Whoa! Down brother.” Michael held up both hands in restraint. “Look. I’m not here to cause you or your family any trouble, and I’m certainly not here to hurt Bea.”

“Then what?”

Michael ducked his head, and Lucifer thought he saw a faint blush on his brother cheek, “I’m here on Dad’s orders. He wasn’t thrilled about what happened in Hell either. I’m guarding Beatrice.”

Lucifer huffed out a surprised laugh. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. The urchin does not need you to watch over her.”

“Right, ‘cause you are doing such a great job. Samael, I’ve kept her from harm multiple times over the last several years.”

Lucifer flinched at his given name, but didn’t comment. He thought for a moment. “You kept her from drowning today, didn’t you?”

Michael met his brother’s eyes. No words were needed.

“Does she know?”

Michael shook his head. “No. The one time she saw me, she threatened to attack me with her knives to protect Chloe.”

“Ah yes, the night the twins were born. Things got a little crazy after the girls arrived, so I never had the opportunity to deal with you for pretending to be me.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I wasn’t going to hurt Chloe. I was just curious.” 

In reaction to his brother’s explanation, Lucifer’s hands clenched into fists. “Curious enough to accept my wife’s affection under false pretenses?”

Michael watched his brother’s face and was incredibly surprised by the force of emotion revealed. Not only was his brother ready to pound him for what he had done by taking Trixie, Lucifer was also furiously jealous of his interaction with Chloe. 

Michael’s eyes widened with sudden understanding. He had deeply miscalculated his twin’s reaction to his interference. He took a step back and raised both hands in surrender. “Lucifer, it was nothing. I swear. I am not trying to take Chloe away from you. What would I do with her?”

Lucifer stood up slowly, as anger caused his eyes to glow red. “You tell me, Michael.”

Michael tipped his head to one side, his eyes earnest. He was blunt. “I have never had carnal desires, but even if I did, she wasn’t made for me. I may look like you, but my heart isn’t the same as yours. Do you truly think I would want to steal her or that I could?”

Lucifer stared into his twin’s eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed enough to unclench his hands. He knew Michael was correct. No one could take away what he had with Chloe.

Both brothers turned as the doorknob rattled and the woman under discussion walked in. “Lucifer, I can’t find the…” She stopped at the sight of two Lucifers. She looked back and forth between the men, before she narrowed her eyes. “So you are Michael.” She marched right up to him, eyes flashing with anger and slapped him. “You took my child to Hell and then you came here and pretended to be Lucifer. It’s not acceptable.” She blew out a breath. “So what do you want from us now?”

Michael looked to Lucifer for help, and then back to Chloe when his brother just stared at her in silent appreciation. “I wanted… I was trying to… At the time it seemed to be…” He looked at the floor and ran a hand through his hair. Frustrated, he blurted out, “I’m sorry. I won’t do anything to harm your family again.” He looked directly into her eyes and waited for judgment.

Chloe watched his face for a minute and took a deep calming breath. “I hope you mean that, because the next time you try, I won’t hesitate to shoot you.” She turned to Lucifer. “I will leave you alone to finish your conversation.” She walked out and shut the door behind her.

Lucifer’s pride in Chloe helped diffuse his anger. He fiddled with his cufflink as he studied his brother’s face for a lie. “Don’t ever pretend to be me again or you and I will have a very big problem.” 

Michael looked back at his twin with an expression of frustrated acceptance. “Fine.”

Satisfied that his brother understood, he continued, “Now about Beatrice, I don’t imagine I can make you stop your protection, if this is what Dad wants you to do. So how long are you supposed to keep this up?”

“Another seven years, until she turns twenty-five.”

Lucifer thought about that. “You know, this might actually be perfect. I was beginning to get worried about all the over-sexed young men that seem to pop up more and more frequently lately.” 

Michael choked back a laugh at the irony of the Devil talking about over-sexed men. He covered his laughter with a cough.

Lucifer ignored the outburst and continued. “But now I know you will be an angel on her shoulder.” He gave his brother a smile, full of teeth. “Guard her Mikey, but if you hurt her in any way, I swear...”

Michael looked away in annoyance. “Enough with the threats. I get it. You want to beat me up. Maybe I want to punch you too, but we both have other priorities right now. I’ll do my job.”

“Good, but let me be very clear regarding Beatrice.” He stared into his twin’s eyes and let the flames of Hell fill his gaze. “Hurt her and I will come for you.”

Michael regarded his brother, angel to angel and became solemn. “I never doubted it, bro.”


	11. One is the Loneliest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael continues to grow up.

It was another family party in what seemed to be an endless series of events. Michael sat in the heavy shadows on top of the next-door neighbor’s roof and sulked. Now that Lucifer’s youngest son had turned two, it seemed that Lucifer couldn’t get through a weekend without having some kind of celebration. 

Tonight it was just Chloe, Lucifer, the kids, Beatrice, and Dad. 

Dad showed up at every opportunity. Michael wondered if God saw grandchildren as his last chance to fix things. After the way he had royally screwed up his own Celestial children, there had to be some regrets. Still it was a very human reaction, and Dad wasn’t human. 

Michael watched in amazement as God handed a crisp apple to Nate and then levitated a second beautiful apple, allowing it to spin slowly in mid-air. “Now children, the Earth spins in space, just like this apple. And, like the apple it is very beautiful. It should be protected.” He looked at each child with soft eyes as he let the apple float down slowly toward his hand. It split into 4 perfect quarters and one section dropped into each of the four younger children’s waiting fingers. “This apple is for you to share equally.”

Jonathan nibbled at his piece until he noticed something near the core. “Grampa, what are these?”

God picked out one of the tiny seeds with his fingernail. “This is where apples come from. They grow from these little bits into great, big trees.”

Jonathan took the seed and held it cupped in his hand. “I’m gonna make a tree.” He ran to a spot in the yard and poked the seed into the dirt. “Right here.”

God’s amusement showed in his eyes as his lips curled into a smile of absolute certainty. “Yes, you are.”

Michael frowned, unable to figure out God’s endgame. Grandpa or not, there had to be something more going on, something big. 

He set his suspicions aside and felt bitterness well up within him. The years of guarding Beatrice were beginning to annoy him. He thought about that and decided it wasn’t so much the loss of time, as he had endless amounts to devote to whatever he chose. It was more that this task had forced him to get to know Lucifer again, and beyond that, to learn about the circle of family and friends that surrounded Beatrice. Michael remained a stranger to them all. 

Worse yet, Lucifer and Chloe now knew that Michael was nearby whenever Beatrice was around. Yet his brother was perfectly happy to ignore him. Logically, Michael admitted his thoughts were ridiculous. He and Lucifer stayed away from each other because it was easier. There was too much of a rift, too many unsaid words and neither one wanted to ask for forgiveness. But would it kill Lucifer to request an update from him on Beatrice? Maybe invite him to one of these stupid parties?   
He manifested his wings and wrapped them around his body as he leaned back against the chimney. He sighed and focused on the sounds of laughter from his brother.

Snack time was over and Lucifer was in the process of giving his son a piggyback ride.

Nate shouted, “Faster Da!”

The Devil obliged until the boy was laughing in joy. He slowed to a stop and dropped to his hands and knees in the grass. He panted dramatically and complained. “You are getting heavy!”

“Nuh-uh!” Nate hugged his Dad, his small arms going around his shoulders.

Alena and Aria ran toward them. “Us too!” They jumped on Lucifer’s back, knocking him flat as he laughed. Jordan and Jonathan joined the tangle. “Da! I’m not heavy!”

Lucifer reached for each child, to pull them closer. “You may not be heavy, but you are ticklish!” A chorus of giggles erupted.

Back on the rooftop, Michael rolled his eyes. Samael had always been a pushover with children, but nothing like this. He tucked his wings closer until he heard Beatrice laugh. The sound lightened his mood, so that he actually smiled fondly in the darkness.

Chloe clapped her hands. “Okay you little pandas. Everyone gather around.” 

Lucifer shooed all the children toward her but remained standing as they settled around their Mom. “As promised, Da and I are going to show you something special about our family. You may touch, but you have to be very gentle. Okay?”

All the children stared at her with wide, owlish eyes. “Yes, Mama.”

Lucifer watched each child’s face carefully. “And remember, this is for our family only.” 

Chloe glanced up at Lucifer and he nodded. His large white wings unfurled from his back, while Chloe’s ice blue wings appeared.

Michael nearly fell off the roof. He wondered how the Hell Chloe ended up with wings.

The children clapped and shouted “Pretty.” Aria and Jordan went to carefully touch their Mother’s feathers, while Nate and Alena went to their Da. Jonathan stood still, while his eyes darted back and forth between his parents. Unable to decide which he wanted to go to first, the toddler turned to his grown-up sister and pointed at her back. “Bea wings?”

Michael listened closely, curious as to what she would say. He briefly wondered if she had secret wings too.

Beatrice pulled the little boy into her lap. “I don’t have wings. My Dad is Dan, but your Dad is Lucifer and since he has wings, so will you.” 

Jordan shook his head. “But Mama has wings and she’s your mama.” 

“Yes, but she didn’t have wings when I was a little girl. Maybe one of these days when you are older, she will tell you how she got them.”

Chloe gave her oldest daughter a hard stare. “Maybe. When they are much older, but it’s not exactly a kid-friendly story.”

“Believe me, I remember, but at least I don’t have bad dreams any more.” Beatrice looked into the darkness, as a vivid memory of Hell threaten to suck her into the past. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She counted to five and then blinked to distract herself toward happier thoughts. She let her eyes follow the line of her Mom’s wings, and then she focused on Lucifer. A sweet smile curved her mouth as the glowing white wings sent peace and contentment into her heart. She stared for long moments before she shook herself free.

Michael’s wings flared and he snapped to wary attention. If Beatrice stared at those Heavenly wings too long, it might harm her. He relaxed slightly when she looked away, but the expression on her face, the sheer adoration, sent jealousy coursing through him. No one would ever look at his wings in such a manner.

Feelings. He shivered. They seemed to be happening to him more often. Michael stood. Just because he had a task, didn’t mean he had to be tortured. His twin had everything his heart desired and Michael couldn’t stand to watch anymore. He decided Beatrice would be safe with her family for several hours. He flew.

He ended up on the beach. Depressed, he sat on the sand with his dark wings curled around him and listened to the ocean waves. Everything about his existence seemed so unfair. 

He thought about his brother’s constant play dates with humanity. Where was Lucifer’s punishment? Why didn’t Dad kick his butt back to Hell? It seemed to Michael that no matter what, Lucifer was still the favorite. Why else would Dad give him a miracle? 

Bitterness toward his twin filled him. Why did Lucifer always win? Michael felt so tired of being the outcast, stuck on Earth alone. He missed Azrael and Remi. He felt so lonely that he briefly thought about visiting Amenadiel, but quickly decided he wasn’t that desperate. The right hand of God had a bad habit of lecturing his siblings. 

Out of nowhere, a thought for someone other than himself crept into his mind. He was hurting after being alone for a handful of years… What must it have been like for Lucifer in Hell for millennia? With no siblings around and no hope of seeing the Silver City again, with pain and punishment for his job and demons his only companions, how did he survive? 

From his few short trips to Hell, Michael knew the taste of ash and the smell of the fetid air. He remembered the perpetual twilight and screams. Every second in Hell clawed painfully at the elemental purity that was the core of all angels, even Lucifer. There was no happiness or hope there.

Emotion hit him hard. _Oh Father, his twin must have suffered terribly._

Michael looked up at the endless stars overhead. He remembered a time long past, when he and Lucifer were a team. Creating the stars was a game for them, full of joy and no small amount of satisfaction. Back then, they could talk and laugh together. But that was before.

So many mistakes had been made. He wondered if there was a single action he could pinpoint where everything had gone wrong. Or if it was an endless series of choices that drove them further and further apart. Heaven had been torn asunder, just like he and Lucifer. 

Perhaps if he had been slower to judge, if he had listened more, their connection might have survived. He could finally admit to himself that he had been wrong, but saying it to Lucifer was another thing. He very much doubted his proud twin would drop his guard long enough to listen.

He hid his face in his arms, but it didn’t help. The tears in his eyes remained, along with the empty ache in his chest. 

Michael sighed. On some level he had known that being around Beatrice day after day was changing him. He had picked up a huge range of emotions from her. But what he never expected was to have so many feelings for a brother just out of reach.


	12. Single in a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was Michael's feelings, this chapter we check in on Beatrice.

Beatrice sipped her latte and tried to focus on her laptop. She rubbed her eyes. It had been a bad idea to stay up so late the night before, but God had been talkative and she enjoyed listening. 

Lucifer often warned her not to expect too much from the conversations with God because He never gave out enlightenment or the secrets of the Universe. Still it was fun to hope that grandpa might slip and accidentally give her some kernel of great wisdom. 

But like all their other discussions over the years, all he did was talk about little things. Last night it was the virtues of exercise and the different forms of self-defense and battle techniques that angels practiced. God had even shown her some of the most commons forms of attack and how to avoid them. They had stayed in the backyard near the fire-pit even as the rest of the family went to sleep. They talked and sparred for hours in the darkness. Now she was paying the price of too little sleep.

It didn’t help that her early-morning English Literature class had fried her brain. She quickly typed in a few more notes as she struggled to remember all the important points of the lecture. She ignored the background hum of voices in the campus common area as she worked.

Her friend Minnie flopped down next to her just as she closed her laptop. “Hey, how’s everything going?”

Beatrice closed her eyes and tipped her head back. “My English teacher hates me.”

“English Teachers hate everybody. If you can’t create a perfect paper, you deserve nothing but contempt.” 

Bea laughed at her. “It feels that way, but she’s actually really nice. I just can’t structure my thoughts the correct way.”

Minnie dropped the subject and smiled. “So, what about that cute boy you noticed last week? Structure any thoughts about him?”

“He’s gay and in a relationship.”

Minnie frowned. “Oh. Well don’t worry. You will find someone soon.”

Bea gave her a look. “When? I don’t get it. I’m decent looking… I have a brain. Why can’t I find a good guy?”

Her friend leaned in and hugged her. “Look. I understand. You are lonely, but Fed Ex doesn’t deliver men.”

Bea sighed. “I wish they did. I could put in an order for exactly what I want. It would be so much easier. I could check off good personality, funny, sincere, and all the other traits I’m looking for.”

Her friend laughed. “Yeah, but what a list it would be. You have awfully high standards.” She grinned. “I mean, I get it, Lucifer is like some kind of smoking-hot, super-model, sex…”

Beatrice covered her ears. “Stop. Stop! That’s my Da you are talking about! And it’s not about looks. It’s about the relationship he has with my Mom. They are so close and perfect for each other.”

Minnie pushed aside her private thoughts about a certain British cutie and focused on her friend. “I know what you mean. But this perfect guy isn’t going to miraculously show up at your door. You have to make the effort to meet lots of people in order to find that special someone.”

Bea knew Minnie was right. But unlike her friend; she wasn’t the most extroverted person in the world. In fact, with all the Celestial insider details she concealed, she often felt the need to stay quiet and careful with her words. The fear of blurting out information that would get her carted off to a psychiatrist, or worse, put her family in danger, was always there. “Thank you. I appreciate that you care enough about me to keep giving advice. Maybe I could…”

Her words were cut off as Minnie’s boyfriend and another guy joined them. 

Minnie smiled. “Hey babe, who’s your friend?”

He leaned down to kiss her. “Hey Minnie. This is Rob. He just joined my math class.” 

Rob grinned. “Yeah, I was failing my other class, so I talked my way into a much easier one.” He glanced at Minnie and then Beatrice. His eyes became dark with recognition and interest as he focused on her face. “Hello. I’ve seen you studying here before.”

Bea nodded. “Yeah, every Monday and Wednesday.” 

Minnie nudged her. “And Tuesday and Thursday…”

Rob leaned in and let his eyes travel down her chest, “Oh no, you are much too pretty to study all the time. You have to have some fun in life. Relax a little.” He smiled as he thought for a minute. “Say, why don’t you come to my fraternity house this weekend. We are having a small party.”

Bea looked panicked. “Um, I don’t know. I’m not much of a party person.”

Rob smiled even bigger and scribbled on his notebook. “All the more reason to come by.” He looked directly into her eyes as he ripped out the page and handed her the address, “I really hope you can make it.” He walked away, but made a point to look back at her with a wide smirk.

Minnie bounced in her chair, “Oh man. That was hot. He likes you.”

“Really? He doesn’t even know me.” Bea stared at the address in her hand.

“Yes, but if you go to the party, just for a little while, he could get to know you and you could get to know him. This is just what you need!” 

Bea looked around the busy room. The crowd of young people at the different tables and seating areas all seemed to be in pairs. Happy, smiling couples surrounded her. A wave of loneliness struck without warning. 

She fought it off and gave Minnie a determined look. “Okay. I will go.”

Minnie gave her a high-five. “At last! Beatrice Espinoza takes a chance!”

Outside the building, Michael sat on the lawn with his back to a large tree. He knew almost exactly where Beatrice was within the crowd. He closed his eyes to get a better sense of how she was doing. It had been an odd morning. Her feelings seemed to be all over the place. At first she was tired and distracted, then focused, nervous and unsure.

He sucked in a breath when a tsunami of loneliness rolled through him. _Her loneliness_. It felt so similar to what had driven him to the ocean last night. He marveled at the oddity. How could they both experience the same thing, when she had so many people in her life?

He shook off the feeling at the same time that Bea did and nearly got whiplash when a wave of enthusiastic excitement poured into him. He shut down his power. He had to stop reading her so deeply. It was one thing to check for her fear, but another to eavesdrop on all her emotions. He wasn’t even sure how he was getting so much from her, but suspected it was the years of constantly being focused on her wellbeing. When she settled back to study, he took time to put some of his mental walls back in place. 

Over the years, she had unknowingly taught him the human heart, but lately reading her heart seemed like an intrusion. The only thing he needed to feel from Beatrice was her fear. Her fear would warn him of any danger and help him to keep her safe. The rest of her emotions were off limits. He nodded to himself, satisfied that he was doing the honorable and just thing. The girl deserved all his respect as he finished out the last five years of his task. 

Feeling calm and much more settled, he took his cellphone out of his pocket and watched the daily news.


	13. Booze and Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter. Some of you have already made comments about the possible turn of events, so hang on. Proceed with caution if you think this might bother you, but ultimately, readers you are safe with me.

The frat house was packed and music pounded from somewhere in the back yard. Beatrice made her way along the busy sidewalk. She weaved through the crowd of people on the lawn and stepped onto the front porch. If this was a small party, she wondered what a big one looked like. She smiled when she saw the young man she met earlier in the week walk toward her. “Hey Rob, I made it.”

The man put a hand on her arm and leaned in for a quick kiss. Beatrice turned her head so he caught her cheek. 

He leaned back with a frown, but quickly smoothed it over with a grin. He looked at her dark blue, thigh-length sweater and skinny jeans. He noticed how her beautiful hair framed her face and hung in loose waves past her shoulders. His eyes tracked downward before he looked back at her. “You look great. I’m glad you are here.” 

“Yeah, I normally don’t go to parties, but you were pretty persuasive the other day.” 

“Well Trix, like I said when we met in the Commons, you have got to have some fun in life.” 

He smirked in a way that made her uncomfortable. “Right. Um Rob, call me Beatrice please.” 

“Why? Trix is so much sexier.” 

She frowned at him. 

He finally gave in. “Okay, sorry. Look, sit here on the porch and I’ll get you a drink.”

“Just one beer please.” 

“Sure. I’ll be right back.” He hurried away. 

She settled into a chair and looked around to see if she recognized anyone. It felt odd to come to a party alone, but she felt confident in her ability to watch out for herself.

Across the street, Michael sat in his new black SUV and surveyed the party going on. He settled into the comfortable seat, glad he had finally decided to spend some money on physical things like a car and a small one-room place close to Bea. It was becoming more and more important to set boundaries for his task and remind himself it was almost over. 

He could see Beatrice talking with a young man on the porch. Something about the guy raised his defenses. He felt his wings press against the dimensional barrier; eager to burst into the world. It was instinctive, and his entire body tensed into battle mode. But it wasn’t just the young man with Bea; the entire party gave off vibrations of wrongness. 

He studied the crowd carefully and all his senses went on high alert. There was so much fear in the air, but where was the danger? He stilled when he realized his right hand had slid to his hip in search of a sword he hadn’t worn for ten thousand years. 

He tensed further as he continued to watch, but absolutely nothing happened. The house didn’t catch fire. No gunmen appeared. The earth did not quake. She was fine. 

Michael leaned back in his seat and tried to relax. He focused on his breathing and closed his eyes to get control of himself. 

Meanwhile, back on the porch, the young man handed Beatrice a plastic cup with a sly grin. She took a sip and then another. 

Soon she was laughing at everything the guy said. “Rob you are really funny.” 

He gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He watched her drink with sick satisfaction. “Oh I’m more than that.” 

Beatrice began to feel alarmed. Something was wrong with her. She stood up and swayed on her feet. A sense of dread filled her as she realized she had been overconfident. Given a chance at a fair fight she could win, but this was something else, something purely evil. She looked to Rob for help. “I think I’m sick. I need to go home.” 

Rob put his arm around her. “Sure. I’ll take you home.” He led her down the walk and onto a dark side street where his car was parked. He backed her against the rear passenger door and kissed her neck. “You are one sexy girl.” 

She tried to push him away. “Rob what are you doing? I want to go home.” 

He moved her to one side and opened the car door. “Sure just get into the back seat.” 

She shook her head. “No.” She tried to reach for her knives, tried to raise her leg to knee him, but her body felt disconnected from her mind.

He pushed her into the dark interior of the car while he groped at her sweater. And then he was on top of her. “Show me what you got, Trix…” 

“No. Stop. Rob, I said No.” 

His hand worked at the button of her jeans while she struggled, and then suddenly Rob was gone. Beatrice looked up to see a tall, dark man holding him by the scruff of his neck. Rob’s feet dangled a foot off the ground. “The lady said no.” 

“Hey, man. She’s my girlfriend. We just had a little disagreement. She’s fine.” 

Michael showed his teeth and looked up at the Hell-bound slime with angry eyes that gleamed in the dark. “Oh Rob… I can smell a lie a mile away. She’s afraid of you and you like it. You get off on her fear.” 

He shook the man and lowered him until his feet touched the ground. “But tell me, Rob, what is it that you truly fear?” 

The man squirmed until his eyes got caught in Michael’s stare. “I… I’m terrified of wasps.” 

“Yes, you are, aren’t you? I can hear the buzzing in your head.” 

“Oh no. Get them away from me.” 

Michael amped up his power, until shattering dread surrounded Rob. 

The angry sound of wasps grew louder within the young man’s mind. 

Michael’s wings fanned out, the tips deadly with his anger. He wrathfully pushed the man’s terror to the point of madness. He whispered, “They are coming and they sound so very angry. Did you know a wasp is able to sting multiple times when upset?” He leaned in until his lips nearly touched the man’s skin. “Ever have one get caught in your hair right next to your ear? Being tangled up makes them feel desperate to attack.” He released his grip and gave the man a shove. “You better run. Now.” 

Rob turned and fled, screaming as he stumbled down the street. 

The terror fed Michael’s power. Not satisfied that Rob was the only one stalking women at the party, he sent waves of fear toward the crowded house. Suddenly people began to leave in a hurry until the entire area was clear. 

When Beatrice sobbed, Michael shut down his power and turned to her. He tucked his wings close to his body, but he was still too angry to hide them. She scrambled from the car and stood quivering. 

He looked at her for any signs of hurt. “Are you all right?” 

She tried to focus bleary eyes on him and stared at the half-hidden black wings in shock. “Michael? What are you doing here? Oh God, I’m in Hell aren’t I?” 

His eyes widened in pain at her confused accusation that he had somehow carried her back to Hell. He shook his head and stepped closer, his voice gentle. “No, this is not Hell. You are at a party; remember? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?”

She pressed her hand to her mouth. “Nope. Not okay. I told him to stop, but he wouldn’t.” She looked at him in misery. “I don’t feel good.” Her legs gave out. 

Michael reached for her, and gently pulled her into his arms as he dropped to the sidewalk with her. He sat on the pavement, cross-legged with Bea on his lap. “I’m so sorry. I looked away for just a moment.” He thought about the blind panic he felt when he opened his eyes in the car and didn’t see her on the porch. “It’s all right. I’ve got you.” He hugged her to him as his eyes closed in relief.

Tremors ran through her body as she tucked her face against his neck and cried. 

Her pain roared through him a hundred times worse than any of her nightmares. Uncaring of who might see, his wings went from dangerous blades to soft sources of comfort. He curled them protectively around her as he held on. “He is a monster, but no match for me. He won’t ever do that to anyone again. Oh Bea, please don’t cry.” 

The ache in his heart intensified as she curled her fingers into his shirt seeking comfort. 

Her shivering slowed as she looked at him. Her deep brown eyes were certain and trusting. “He wasn’t going to stop, until you showed up like some kind of hero.”

He cringed at being called a hero, but rocked her in his arms to calm them both. “I swear I will keep you safe. You are still so young, but one day you will find a man who deserves your love.” 

Her crying stopped. He hoped his words had given her peace, but then she slumped against him. She had passed out. He lifted her and made his way back to his car. 

The drive to Dan’s apartment was silent as Beatrice slept and Michael fumed. He wanted to go back and rip the bastard to pieces with his bare hands. He took some comfort in knowing that the evil prick would live in terror for whatever remained of his life; and then Hell would make sure he paid for every, single woman he hurt. 

Michael parked his car, carried her upstairs to the correct apartment door and knocked. Facing Daniel Espinoza would be unpleasant, but that was the least of Michael’s concerns. Getting Beatrice safely to her bed was his main goal, and then he would introduce himself. He fully expected Dan to freak out, but impersonating Lucifer was no longer an option. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when no one answered the door. Michael shifted his weight so he could check the pocket of Bea’s jacket. Her keys jangled under his fingers. He carried her straight back to her bedroom and placed her gently on top of the blanket. “Sleep Beatrice. No nightmares tonight.” He brushed his lips lightly across her forehead. “You are safe, child.”

Still he felt awful. If he hadn’t looked away, if he had been just a few second faster, she would have been spared another bad experience. Guilt trickled through him. He moved his car further down the street, locked it for the night and then took up his old spot on the roof across from her bedroom window. An uncomfortable night on the roof was a small penance for his failure to keep her safe.

She woke up the following morning to sunshine and bird song that only made her head hurt. Her mouth felt like a desert. She looked down at her rumpled clothes and noticed her shirt was pulled out of shape. Disjointed images flashed through her head. She had to fight off someone. Rob? She remembered pounding her fists into a man’s back, but then something else happened. It was all so confused. She rubbed her head, but there was nothing really clear after talking with Rob on the porch. No memory of what happened next or how she got home. 

Michael, still perched outside, heard Beatrice’s breathing change and knew she was awake. He heard her cell phone ring and her sharp intake of breath.

“Too loud, too loud.” Beatrice grabbed her phone and checked the readout. She groaned and flopped back onto her bed. “Hi Minnie. I think I did something stupid last night.”

Minnie’s high voice carried. “Oh my God, I’m so glad you are home. Some of the guys at that party you went to last night were drugging girls. The guy that invited you to the party must have gotten some of the stuff because he freaked out. People said he was screaming and swatting at the air around him. They had to call the cops to get him down to the psych ward. Did you see it happen? Were you with him?”

“I don’t know. Minnie, I think I got drugged.”

“That’s awful. Are you okay?” 

Michael listened to the girls’ conversation. He hated what Bea had been through, but he wondered what she would say about last night. Would she tell her friend about him? He couldn’t believe the amount of relief he felt, now that Beatrice had seen him. 

He thought about ways he could check on her after her phone call. Should he swoop into her room with a coffee and some Advil? Or maybe knock on the front door and ask how she was feeling? Maybe offer an explanation for his presence? Either way, he felt like the next several years would be much more interesting now that she knew he was around. He brightened at the thought of talking with her.

Bea’s next words brought him back to reality. 

“Minnie, I think I was given a drugged drink and the guy that invited me to the party did try something, but I must have fought him off. I don’t remember anything after being on the front porch. I don’t know how I got home, but I’m still in my clothes from last night.” 

Minnie blew out a relieved breath. “You must have a host of spirits guarding you, girl.” 

“Yeah. Seems that way. But, I’ve learned my lesson. From now on, I’m focused completely on school. I think dating can wait until after I graduate from College.” 

Michael’s face went blank. He dropped from the roof to the street and walked to his car. Beatrice didn’t remember hiding her face against his chest, didn’t remember talking with him at all and he couldn’t understand why that disappointed him so much. He tucked his hands in his pockets, and spun a lie for himself. 

It was a good thing that she didn’t remember. She would be a lot easier to guard without the nuisance of her watching for him or trying to talk to him. And if she devoted herself to study, his task would be simple. In just a few more short years, and he could go back to the Silver City. 

Oddly, the thought didn’t make him as happy as it should.


	14. Lucifer Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we get to spend time with Luci, Chloe and the kids. Chapter title references an OLD television show called Father Knows Best. Posting early today because I've got conflicts for later. Enjoy!

The Morningstar kitchen smelled like lemons and bleach. Lucifer stopped at the entrance when he noticed the freshly mopped floor and Chloe bent over the open refrigerator with a spray bottle of cleaner in her hand. “Good morning, Cinderella.”

She straightened up and smiled at him as she pushed hair out of her eyes. “Morning! So, if I’m Cinderella, does that make you my Prince Charming?”

His eyes sparkled with laughter. “Well, I’m certainly not the evil cat!”

She poured a cup of coffee and brought it to him. 

He took it from her hands but immediately set it down. He pulled her into his arms for a lingering kiss. “I never forgave Walt for naming that cat after me.”

Chloe patted his chest, “Well, I appreciate how calm you were last night when the girls kept asking about it.”

He picked up his coffee and took a sip. “I see so much of you in them, does it really surprise you that they have me wrapped around their little fingers?”

She looked up at him with a satisfied grin. “Nope. But watching the old animated Disney movie two times straight was impressive.”

He gazed down at her with laughter in his eyes. “Oh come now, darling. There are lots of other things about me that are much more impressive. I can think of one that we put to use after the girls went to sleep.”

She arched an eyebrow and kissed him again. “No argument here, sexy man.”

They both looked up at the quick patter of feet as Aria and Alena ran down the stairs. Aria went directly to the piano and clambered up onto the bench. She stared at the white keys and began to play a few chords.

Alena called out, “Da… Aria is doing it wrong.”

Aria wrinkled up her nose and stuck out her tongue at her sister.

With a final look of longing directed at his beautiful wife, Lucifer straightened and hurried to join his daughters. “Did you wash your hands?”

“Yes, Da.”

“Good.” He sat down on the bench next to Aria. “Ready for your lesson?”

“I guess, but why can’t I just play a song?”

Lucifer looked at the frustration in the brilliant blue eyes of his child and melted. “Well, my lamb, you could. But if you want to be truly good at making music, you need to work on the basics first.”

Aria was pretty sure she could play anything after hearing it just once, but her Dad seemed to value going through the steps of learning. She rolled her eyes, but gave in. “Okay.”

He kissed the top of her head, sat up straight and placed both his hands on the keys. “Wonderful. Now see how I have my hands placed? Curl your fingers, like you are holding a ball. That’s it. Now practice your scales.”

Aria began the scales as instructed. Her small fingers stretched to reach each key.

Alena tugged at her Father’s sleeve.

He looked down at her, “Yes my little sweetheart?”

“I colored a picture for you.” She handed it to him with pride. 

Lucifer studied the paper carefully. It was a lovely crayon version of a star-sprinkled sky. The swirls of color reminded him of the work of Vincent Van Gogh. “This is absolutely beautiful, Alena. Thank you.” He kissed her cheek. “I’m going to hang it in the study.”

A loud crash came from upstairs. Lucifer carefully set the picture on top of his piano and then he was on his feet. He shouted, “I’ve got it darling!”

Chloe went back to cleaning as she answered. “Thank you. Yell if you need me.”

He took the stairs two at a time and found Nate, Jordan and Jon in the playroom. Jordan was on the floor crying. Lucifer went down on his knees next to the softhearted boy. “What’s wrong?”

Jordan held up a damaged toy truck. The axle had come off along with the front tires and the driver-side door was hanging by one hinge. “I broke Jon’s favorite truck.”

Jon wiped at his sad eyes and patted his brother’s shoulder. “It’s all right. I know you didn’t mean it.”

Jordan cried harder. 

Nate looked at the mangled toy. “I have some allowance money saved. We can use it to get another truck just like this one.”

Lucifer marveled at his sons. There was no bitterness, envy or jealousy in any of them and wasn’t that the most wonderful thing? They each had their own way of handling life. Nate was a fixer. He had solutions for every problem. Jordan was sensitive to other people’s feelings; he always wanted everyone happy. Jon was all about nature and making things grow; he applied that nurturing way to people too.

Lucifer sat down and pulled Jordan into his lap. He took the broken toy from his son’s hands and studied the damage. “It’s good that you know how much your brother loves this toy and that you care about his feelings. Tears are all right, but then after we cry, we have to do something more, something constructive. So how about you help me fix this?” 

Jordan stopped crying and looked at his Dad with hopeful eyes. “Okay.”

Lucifer stood up and looked at Nate and Jon. “Let’s all work to fix it. Come on. I have just the thing in the garage.”

They all went back downstairs and toward the garage.

Chloe came out of the kitchen. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, my love. We just have some repair work to do.” He looked at his sons and grinned. “As you know, in most instances I’m not one to do my own repairs. I generally hire someone with greater skill, but that doesn’t mean I can’t. A person must learn many things and be confident in his talents.” He studied the broken toy. “I believe we are up to the task.” 

He opened the garage door. “Alena, Aria, do you want to help repair a toy?” The girls came running and they all went out. The last thing Chloe heard was, “Remind me to send a photo to Daniel or he will never believe it.” 

Chloe smiled broadly and shook her head as she watched her beautiful fallen angel and their kids disappear into the garage. 

She was constantly surprised by how good Lucifer was with the children. He was fair and even-tempered. He had even learned how to guide or veto any dangerous choices their offspring made. All it took was an explanation from Chloe that children needed training wheels for everything, including freedom. 

Moments like this reminded her that he was not only a good man, but a good Father as well. 

She quietly opened the garage door and had to smother a laugh behind her hand.

Nate and Alena each held a tiny tire, using black paint to cover the damage. Aria had a small paintbrush overloaded with red paint, her face scrunched up in concentration as she worked on the passenger door. Jordan sat on a tall stool, his head bent toward his father’s as Lucifer showed the boy how to straighten the bent axle. Little Jon stood next to his Da with the important job of holding the needle-nose pliers.

The scene was perfect in it’s humanity, like a Norman Rockwell painting. Chloe sighed happily. But then she looked again.

The scene took on a glow, as warm light surrounded every child and the work changed. Lucifer still directed them, but his wings were out and so bright white they were blinding. The intense light made it difficult to see all their children at his side, but they were there, circled around him. Each was as tall as their father, grown to maturity and inhumanly beautiful. They all had glowing wings.

Chloe narrowed her eyes and looked harder. The workbench covered in tools and paint disappeared. Instead, there was a bubble of space. No, not just space, it was a cluster of galaxies, filled with stars, surrounded by worlds without end, all being protected within the tiny circle of her angelic family’s work. Her mind locked up at the thought of the variety and volume of life each star system might harbor. 

Chloe shook her head hard and blinked her eyes until the vision faded and it was just a garage workbench again. 

She quietly closed the door to the garage and stood gnawing at her lip. No matter how hard she tried to put it from her mind, she lived in the world of Celestials. 

And one day her children would stand above the greatest.


	15. Harmless Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter today. This chapter is entirely due to a comment made by 'Ana' who wanted to know if Chloe had powers. It made me think and suddenly this Chapter came into existence. I wrote it in a few hours and it fits into the story perfectly. Thanks Ana for bringing it to my attention.

The sound of the vacuum cleaner soothed Chloe as she methodically ran the machine back and forth over the rug. She still couldn’t get her mind off what she had seen in the garage. She jumped when her family all rushed inside.

The children surrounded their Da as he proudly carried in their completed project.

The repaired toy truck looked good as new when Lucifer set it on the kitchen island counter. “Let’s leave it here to dry for a few hours.”

Chloe studied the toy and smiled at her children. “You all did such a great job!”

Jordan gave an exaggerated bow, “Thanks, Mom. Can we go ride bikes out front?”

“Sure. But stay together and don’t go far, okay?”

Nate waited as all his brothers and sister went outside. “I’ll watch out for them, Mom.”

She ruffled his hair. “I know you will and that makes me so happy.” She gave him a quick kiss. “Lunch will be in an hour.”

Lucifer waited until Nate shut the garage door behind him and then turned to Chloe. “What is it, darling? I can feel you thinking, worrying.”

“Oh, sorry.” She looked up at him and the concern was sharp in her eyes. “I think I had a vision.”

He studied her in surprise. “A what?”

Feeling foolish, she became frustrated. “A vision or a premonition or, I don’t know, my imagination?”

He hugged her to his chest. “What did you see?”

She calmed within the safety of his arms. “It was you and our children. They were adults and they were all so beautiful. They had wings and all of you were working together on a project, but the project wasn’t a normal human thing. It was biblical. I saw other planets around countless other far away stars. It felt important.”

He rubbed her back. “When did you see this vision?”

She mumbled into his shirt. “When I looked into the garage and saw all of you working on the toy truck.”

He stepped back enough to cup her jaw. “Ah. Have you ever had anything like this happen before?”

“No. I don’t think so.” She shook her head. “Maybe it was just my imagination.”

“I suppose that is possible. More likely, it was your Detective brain putting together information about the children growing up and gaining their powers.” He gave her a loving smile. “We know they will all have wings and most likely be tall. Also, with the two of us as their parents, beauty is a forgone conclusion.” He frowned as he continued, “But as for working together on some huge project, I have no clue.”

She watched his eyes for a minute and then shrugged. “Okay. I’m going to put it in the category of imagination.”

He gave her a peck of a kiss. “That is probably for the best, but I can ask Dad about it this afternoon, if he shows up.” 

She rolled her eyes. “When was the last time he missed a weekend lunch?”

He smirked. “True.”

An hour later, God appeared at their door. “Hello, son. Hello, Chloe. I don’t supposed I’m in time for lunch?”

Chloe handed him a glass of tea. “Just in time. Why don’t you and Lucifer go out to the cabana and I’ll bring the sandwiches. The kids are playing on the swing set.”

Lucifer opened the door for his father, then led the way to the table under the cabana. The children all shouted, “Grandpa!”

God waved at them. “Hello, children!” He settled into a chair, but instead of watching the kids play, he looked at Lucifer calmly. “What do you want to ask me?”

His son raised an eyebrow. “Well Dad, as you already seem to know, I do have a question for you. Chloe thinks she had a vision of the future earlier today. Could she be gaining powers?”

“Hmm… interesting.” God thought about it. “I wonder if your bond could be causing her natural abilities to become something more?”

“You mean that the Detective’s skills of observation and intuition might grow beyond a normal human’s because of her connection to me?”

“It’s as good an explanation as any.” God rubbed his hands together. “It’s such a lovely day!”

Lucifer frowned. “Oh, no. We aren’t done yet. She saw our grown children working by my side on some sort of cosmic-level project.” He gave his Dad a look full of suspicion. “You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“Son, you know I don’t give out information on things that may or may not happen.” He laughed in glee. “Your children are going to keep life interesting for the rest of eternity, but don’t expect any spoilers from me.”

“Dad, I swear if you are plotting something…”

His words were cut off as Jon ran to them with a small basket in his hand. “Grandpa! I have some blackberries, tomatoes, and some apples for part of our lunch.” The boy set his bounty on the table.

God grinned. “It seems like just yesterday that you planted your apple tree.” He studied the perfect fruits and vegetables. “Thank you for these. You have turned this yard into an amazing garden. Our lunch will be truly blessed.”

Chloe carried a tray of sandwiches out and joined them. “Come on, kids. Lunch is ready!”

Lucifer waited until the meal was over and the children had gone back to playing on the grass before he tried again. “Now Dad, about the future…”

God looked at his son and the miracle of a woman who loved him. They sat side by side at the table, his son’s right hand holding Chloe’s left, their fingers intertwined in shared support. He wanted to dance a jig in happiness. He was so close to fixing everything. But, there were still too many things that had to happen; too many variables to declare victory.

He settled back to patiently answer as best he could. “Son, future outcomes are constantly in flux. You know this better than most. When I gave free will and choice to humanity and then watched you follow their path, it threw a very big wrench into my plans for the future. In order for anything to work anymore, billions of decisions have to be correctly made and occur in sequence.” God gave him a small smile. “I think you give my abilities to orchestrate the chaos too much credit.”

Lucifer huffed out a disbelieving laugh. “Right. You are just a harmless old man.”

“Hardly. But whatever Chloe saw…” He looked into Chloe’s worried eyes and simply had to reassure her. He gave her as much truth as he could. “Let’s just say it won’t be my plan at that point.”

Lucifer locked eyes with him. “Why doesn’t that make me feel better?”

“Because you, my son, now have a future you want to protect.”

Chloe gripped Lucifer’s hand tighter. “That’s what I saw. You and the children were protecting entire civilizations.” Her blue eyes blazed with emotion. “It was overwhelming.”

Lucifer’s eyes focused on her in sudden fear. “My love. You haven’t mentioned yourself.” He forced a smile. “What are you doing in the vision?” 

She immediately understood his anxiety and smiled at him. “Don’t worry. I’m not part of whatever you all are doing, but I’m around. Still keeping you on your toes and loving you and our sons and daughters.”

He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers. “Now that makes me feel better.”


	16. College Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STOP! I posted two chapters today, so if you missed Chapter 15, go back and read that one too. Happy reading!

Several peaceful years went by as Bea worked her way through her Bachelor’s Degree and then began work on a Masters. Michael, having nothing else to do, decided to take some online courses for himself. He studied in the massive library, his focus on math and science. He learned computer languages and programming with ease.

He spent hours at a computer terminal or slouched in a quiet corner reading. 

It was inevitable that he got comfortable enough in his surroundings to drop his guard. Two young women approached him and sat in the chairs on either side of his. 

One had short red hair and a colorful tattoo of a wolf on her upper arm. She gave him a smile. “Hi. You are really hot for an older man. What are you, like 35?”

Michael studied the two females with a new sense of curiosity. Before his time guarding Beatrice, he would have insulted the young women and refused to speak with them. Now he accepted humanity much better. He sighed, but behaved himself as he answered, “If you like.” 

The second young woman had long brown hair and an ear cuff. “Do you have a girl friend?”

“What? No!” 

“Wow, I’m surprised. The really good-looking guys normally are taken. Wait, do you have a boyfriend?”

He tried to keep up with the rapid questions. “No, and before you ask, I’m not in the market for any type of friend.” Michael enjoyed the sudden silence, happy to have regained control of the conversation.

The girl with the tattoo thought for a moment. “Okay, I get that and I understand.” She reached out for a gentle, fleeting touch on his forearm. “You are giving off some big flashing ‘stay away’ signals and it makes me a bit nervous. But at the same time, you seem lonely.” She studied his face and shrugged. “If you change your mind, or if you want to talk, we always study in the section over by the windows.” They stood to leave.

“Wait.” Michael sat up straighter. “Am I correct in assuming you are trying to interest me in a relationship with you?”

The girl with the tattoo sighed. “I knew it. You are definitely a computer science guy.” She nodded as she gave him the facts. “Yes, that was the intention.”

Michael blinked. “Oh. Okay, thank you.”

The women smiled and left him alone.

He stared after them. It was the first time human females had tried to start a mating ritual with him without mistaking him for Lucifer. Even though he wasn’t interested, it actually felt nice. They thought he was good looking. He laughed at his own foolish reaction.

He tried to go back to his reading, but Beatrice was in the library. He wasn’t sure if he actually heard her, or if it was more that he felt her presence. In either case, she was in a section of the library that didn’t contain her areas of study, a section much too close to where he was currently sitting. He got up carefully and moved toward her. As he got closer he heard her voice. She was definitely in conversation with someone. He heard a pleasant male voice chuckle. He ducked down a row and listened from behind the shelves of books.

The young man spoke, “So, our topic is on the psychology of teenagers and how social media has impacted mental health.”

“I’m really glad we got that one. It’s a great subject that deserves more attention.” 

Michael grinned when he heard Beatrice’s eagerness over the topic.

“Yeah, but it is going to take a lot of work to do a great paper. I think we should plan to work on it every evening.”

“I agree, Brad. Let’s plan to meet here at five for the rest of the week.”

The young man looked at her in surprise. “Oh. You don’t want to work at your place or mine?”

Bea gave him a steady look. “No. I like to keep my personal life separate from college. It’s easier to focus on the work.”

Michael heard them walk further away and peered around the corner of the row. He saw them wander toward a small seating area with only two chairs. They settled in to read, write down important topic points and discuss the issue.

He made his way closer. But only to make sure the young man was not a threat to Beatrice.

They worked quietly for a while, before Brad broke the silence. “Does keeping your personal life separate mean no dating classmates?” He sounded resolved.

Michael could almost hear the smile in Bea’s voice. “I don’t have time to date, but if I did…”

Michael risked a look. The young man practically beamed with hope. He was a decent seeming fellow with sandy brown hair, a medium build and a clean-shaven face. He had a strong jaw. Michael didn’t like him at all.

Brad gathered up his books. “That’s really good to know. I’ve got to meet my room-mate now, but I’ll see you here tomorrow.”

Beatrice smiled and watched him walk away. “Bye.”

Over the next several evenings, Michael found different places to observe the study sessions with Brad. To his disappointment, the young man was friendly and respectful. He had hoped for a reason to scare him away. Instead Brad turned out to be nice and Beatrice enjoyed his company. 

Michael reminded himself over and over that Bea was of an age to want companionship.

By the end of the project the two had gotten to know each other well. Brad gathered up their completed report. “This is going to get us A’s for sure.”

Bea nodded in agreement. “It’s good work. Thanks for your help Brad. I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you.”

“Yeah, me too and you know, this doesn’t have to be the end.” He lingered. “Um Beatrice, I really like you. Can I kiss you good night?”

Michael was on the upper landing of the library, lounging against the metal railing, when he heard Brad’s request. He knew he should have scared the man away, but it was too late. He gripped the rail, and leaned forward.

Beatrice hesitated, but finally replied. “Okay. I think I would like that.”

The young man stepped closer and lowered his head. Over-eager, his lips smashed against hers. He immediately eased back and kissed her with more confidence.

Beatrice stayed still, not sure what to do with her hands. His lips were warm against hers, but his mouth was too firm and then too soft. She waited for a reaction as he held her. It didn’t happen.

Brad stepped back and smiled at her. “That was great. I really think we should go on a date.” He leaned forward to kiss her again.

She stepped back and smiled softly at him. “Thanks, Brad. The kiss was nice, but sorry, no fireworks.”

He stared at her in confusion. “Fireworks?”

“Yeah, you know. The sense of knowing and the tingling sparks of desire that are supposed to happen when you find the one.”

“Um Beatrice, I hate to crush your theory, but that isn’t a real thing. Kissing is great and sex is even better, but there is no thunderclap or sign from God. Soul mates don’t exist.” 

She frowned at him in pity. “That’s where you are wrong. They do.” 

Brad shook his head at her immaturity. “Okay, so obviously dating is out. Do you still want to study tomorrow night?”

“Sure, see you then.” She watched him leave without the slightest bit of concern. She knew soul mates were real. Her Mom and Lucifer proved it. She wanted a love like theirs and she didn’t plan to settle for anything less.

On the upper level of the library, Michael relaxed. She didn’t want Brad. That knowledge allowed him to release some of the tension in his shoulders. He dropped his head and rubbed his neck as he wondered what was wrong with him.

He gripped the railing again as he thought about it. His reaction to seeing the young man kiss Bea was totally unwarranted. The man had been gentle and careful, but when his arm went around Bea’s back, Michael felt something coil inside him. He assured himself it was because Bea wasn’t yet ready for a relationship, despite her age. He simply wanted to protect her from any more pain.

It wasn’t until she turned the young man down, that Michael began to breath again. He straightened and unclenched his hands. He stared at the steel railing in surprise. The imprint of each of his fingers showed clearly in the damaged metal.


	17. Christmas in L.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is another special moment with the Morningstar family AND it fits in perfectly with the Christmas season. Enjoy!

Chloe held the phone to her ear as she pushed a chair away from the front window and toward the wall of the living area. She listened intently and nodded her head. “Right, I get that. The guy who helped you with a paper has asked you out a couple of times over the past several months, but it just doesn’t feel right to you.” She walked back to the window to move the other chair out of the way. “Honey, you have to follow you own instincts. You will know when it’s right.” She glanced at the clock. “Beatrice I have to go, but we’ll see you on the 25th right? Oh. Okay, but maybe later in the day? Love you.”

Chloe reviewed the open area in front of the window in satisfaction. It was mid-December and the Morningstar residence was almost completely decorated for Christmas. Evergreen swags and huge red bows lined the front gates. Lights outlined the roof and eves of the house. Lights also covered the bushes and the trees in the front yard. A large wreath hung from the front door, while more greenery draped the railing all along the front entry stairs. The only thing missing was the Christmas tree.

Lucifer and the children carried boxes into the living room. They stacked their boxes with others that already lined the wall. 

Nate carefully carried the box with his Mom’s special ornaments. It contained the angel each child had made from paper, pipe cleaners, lace and black wool to match Da’s suits. Nate’s angel wore a black suit with a lace pocket square. Alena’s angel wore a lace dress with a black belt. Aria’s angel wore black pants and a lace blouse. Jordan’s sported white lace slacks with a black shirt. Even little Jon had made one with the help of Alena; his angel wore a black robe in honor of his Uncle Amenadiel. Nate set the box down on the coffee table. He wiped his hands on his jeans and pushed his curly black hair out of his eyes.

Lucifer clapped his hands briskly. “Right. Is everyone ready to go get our tree?”

All the children shouted ‘Yes’, but Jordan frowned, confusion evident in his chocolate-brown eyes. “My friend’s family keeps their tree in a box in the attic. They bring it down every year.”

Chloe hugged him. “An artificial tree works better for some people, but your Da likes to help the people who grow trees. We are going to get a live one.” 

Lucifer nodded. “The tree will decorate our home and then after the holidays, we will plant it in the yard.”

Jon jumped up and down. “I know just the spot.” He ran to the back windows and pointed toward his apple tree. The tree was already taller than the swing-set and growing incredibly well. The dark-haired boy pointed past his tree to the far wall of the property. “It should go there.”

Chloe looked at the abundant flowerbeds and the kitchen garden that thrived with Jon’s loving-care. She nodded. “I think you are right.”

Alena and Aria each took one of Lucifer’s hands and tugged. 

He looked down at his beautiful girls. Each had hair so blonde it was almost white gold and their playful blue eyes captured his heart. “Yes, darlings?”

“Da, can we have Christmas cookies and chocolate milk when we decorate the tree?”

“Of course.” He pulled them along with a smile. “Now everyone into the car.”

The girls ran ahead and Chloe stepped in front of him to rub her fingers through his hair. “You still have glitter from crafts time with the girls.”

He shook his head, and with a large grin reached for her hands to inspect her fingers. “Well, you still have playdoh under your nails from sculpting with the boys.”

He kissed both her palms. “I think we are presentable enough for today’s task.”

The drive out to the tree farm took an hour, but the children played games to make the time pass. All too soon, Lucifer turned into a bark-covered lot and parked their car near the main building. Aria spotted some reindeer in a fenced paddock beside a barn. Horses trotted around in a larger enclosure nearby. She raced to get a closer look. The younger boys followed her. Alena and Nate watched their father. He stood tall and lean, his face relaxed as he looked around at the surrounding forest. He spotted two beautiful roan horses being harnessed to a red wagon with several rows of seating benches for passengers. The wagon had a flat platform attached behind it. He caught Chloe’s eye and raised his chin to direct her attention to it. “I think our ride is almost ready.”

Nate’s eyes went huge at the sight of the harnessed horses. “Can I touch them?”

Lucifer was about to reply, when the female owner greeted them. “Mr. Morningstar, it’s so good to have you here. I’m Caroline.” She bent down to look at Nate. “Those two horses are named Mandy and Bess.” She handed him a couple of carrot pieces. “They love to have their necks petted.”

“Cool.” Nate went to the horses.

Alena stood near her Mother. “It smells like Christmas here.”

Chloe took a deep breath. “Yes, it does. I love the smell of pine trees.” 

Caroline stood tall with pride. “The farm represents forty years of work and I love every bit of it.” She led the way to the wagon. “There are shovels and a mini-wench to help get the tree you choose onto the flatbed. The burlap can be wrapped around the root ball and we have large containers for the tree that will work as a base while it is in your home for Christmas.” She frowned in concern. “Mr. Morningstar, are you sure you don’t need a couple of my men to help get your tree dug up and onto the flatbed?”

Lucifer confidently smiled at her. “No. We will manage.”

All the children piled into the wagon, while Lucifer held Chloe’s hand until she was settled on the front seat. 

Nate gave the horses a final pet and turned to join his family in the wagon. He stopped and smiled broadly at Caroline. “This is great. The only thing that could make it better would be some Christmas cookies!” His dark eyes sparkled with amusement and his mouth curled into a smile that would have done Lucifer proud. 

The female owner’s eyes widened as she stared into the boy’s eyes. Caught, she smiled back, a willing accomplice to anything the boy desired. Youthful innocence flowed into her, reminding her of her own childhood. She was suddenly full of joy. “Hold on!” She raced into the Main building that was made to look like a country store. Seconds later she ran back to them with a thermos and cups in one hand and a bakery box in the other. “Cookies and hot chocolate, on the house. You all go have fun.”

Lucifer handled the reins with no trouble, guiding the horses along a winding path. They studied the different trees on each side of them. 

Aria called out and pointed, “How about that one?”

Chloe gave her a grin. “I think it’s too big to fit in the house.”

Jordan called out next, “What about that little one?”

Lucifer nodded, “Nice, but I don’t think it will hold the decorations. Maybe something a bit bigger?”

The horses led them around a curve and all the children shouted at once, “That one!”

Jon leaned out too far in his excitement and would have toppled out of the wagon except for the hold Nate had on him. The younger boy turned to his brother. “It’s just right and it will grow so well!”

Lucifer pulled on the reins until the horses stopped and blew out a breath. “Looks like we found our tree.” He jumped down from the bench and reached up to hold Chloe’s waist as he lifted her down. 

Nate handed a shovel to his Father and grabbed another one for himself. He dragged the heavy-duty shovel toward the tree. All the other children climbed out of the wagon.

Lucifer studied the ground. It was rich and well amended. It would be no trouble to dig out the tree. He looked at Jon. “Son, show me how far out to dig so that I get enough of the roots.”

Jon studied the tree’s height carefully and then stared at the ground. He pointed. “Right here.”

He moved around to where Nate was struggling to push his shovel into the ground and shook his head. “You need to move back just a bit.” 

Nate inched the shovel back until Jon was satisfied.

Lucifer dug until he had a nice circular ball of roots separated from the surrounding ground.

Chloe watched him in fascination. For once he was wearing jeans and a casual shirt. She could see the muscles in his back and arms flex as he worked. Her eyes wandered down to his jeans, which showcased his hindquarters very nicely.

Lucifer felt her eyes on him. He continued to work, even as he flirted skillfully. “Enjoying the view, my love?”

Chloe grinned and quickly lifted her eyes from his sexy backside. She turned her head to look all around at the beautiful trees. “Very much, thank you.”

Nate gave up trying to use the large shovel and went to the platform behind the wagon. He spread out a double layer of burlap. “I’ve got the cover ready for the tree’s roots.”

Lucifer set aside his shovel and stood close to the tree. He reached down near the base of the trunk with one hand and pulled. The tree lifted out of the ground. He carried it to the platform and set it on the burlap while the children all clapped and shouted. 

Jordan’s mouth hung open. “Wow, Da! Will I be that strong?” 

“Yes, I think so. You all will be very strong in time.” He ruffled the boy’s hair. “Now how about some hot chocolate and cookies.”

They all settled into the wagon to eat their snack. Lucifer spiked his hot chocolate with brandy while he gave Chloe a look. “I know how much you love Christmas. Are you happy, darling?”

She raised an eyebrow and settle one hand on his thigh, “Very. In fact the day has been such a success, that I think you’ll get one of your gifts later tonight.”

He grinned like a Cheshire cat, his eyes lingering on her lips. “Do tell…”

Aria interrupted. “Hey, no fair. I want a gift too.”

Lucifer stifled a laugh and waited expectantly to see what Chloe would say. His look was easy to translate. He was daring her to get out of the mess she had gotten into.

Chloe did a fast rearrangement of her thoughts. “All right. All of you will get to open one gift tonight, but I get to pick which one.”

Lucifer tipped his head in smiling acknowledgment of her fast thinking. His dark eyes stared into hers with confident sensuality as he murmured, “I can’t wait to unwrap mine.”

After their snack, the tree was bundled into the burlap and secured. Lucifer turned the horses around and headed back. Employees tied the tree to the roof of the car, as he paid Caroline. 

The drive back to town was quiet until Aria began to sing. She started Jingle Bells and soon had everyone singing along. Lucifer harmonized softly.

Eventually all the children settled back to nap.

Chloe place her hand on Lucifer’s leg. “Beatrice will be at Dan’s on Christmas Day but she may drop by later in the afternoon.”

He nodded. “I hope so. It would be nice to see her open her gifts.” He glanced at Chloe. “How did she grow up so quickly? She’s become a young woman and will soon have her own celebrations.”

Chloe leaned her head on his shoulder. “I know. It seems fast to me too, but that is why we should enjoy every moment.” She raised her head and kissed his jaw. “I learned that from you.”

He placed one hand on top of hers. “I thought it sounded familiar.” He glanced down at her with a grin. “I’m glad to know you have learned from me, just as I’ve learned from you. I would hate to think our partnership was one-sided.”

She looked at him in surprise. “I would hate for you to think that too, because you have worked at our marriage and at being a parent just as hard as I have. We are a good team, Lucifer.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Still incredible.”


	18. Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael begins to see things from a different perspective as his protective role expands beyond Beatrice.

The holiday season was over and Michael was incredibly glad. There was something about being just outside of the huge family celebrations that put him in a bad mood. It seemed that all he did was watch and listen. 

He reminded himself that he wasn’t on Earth for the parties. He had a job to do. He set aside the hollow feeling in his stomach and focused on his surroundings. 

It was Spring, and a perfect morning in the park. The temperature was cool, but the sunshine counteracted the slight chill. Birds sang in the trees, while people pushed strollers or walked their dogs along the path that circled the large central pond. 

Michael, in a baseball cap and dark sunglasses, sat on a bench under a willow tree. The tree’s long, slender branches hung down so that their tips trailed into the pond, caressing its surface like a lover. 

He sat with his back toward the walking path and enjoyed the view of the water. Peace sank into his heart as he filled his lungs with the sweet, cool air and took a sip of his coffee. He didn’t need the air or the coffee, which somehow made both more enjoyable. To anyone watching, he appeared to be a man relaxing in the park.

In truth, his attention was on the sound of Beatrice’s breathing. He noticed that it was deep and steady as she jogged along the far side of the path that traced the edge of the pond. Michael had no difficulty focusing on the patter of her shoes striking the ground while blocking out the sound of the other runners along the trail. She was such a creature of habit that he knew he could wait on the bench under the willow tree and track her daily progress around the path by sound alone. He pictured her sneaker-covered feet rounding the bend near her favorite tree, the one that was currently covered in the pink buds of Spring. 

He smiled to himself, until a heavy hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. He turned and threw a punch, even as the hand came up to block the blow. He stilled when a wisp of cold ran through his fist and up into his arm. He knew that touch. It was his sibling who could control temperatures colder than anything found on Earth. “Odeniel, brother! What are you doing here?” 

“Hello, Michael.” The sandy-haired angel tucked his dull brown wings away and sat. “I came to see how you are doing. Word around the Silver City is that you have been banished.”

Displeasure marred Michael’s handsome face, even as part of his attention continued to track Beatrice’s progress. Her heartbeat was easy to find as she jogged past the wild roses on the far side of the pond. He glanced at his brother in annoyance. “The word is wrong. I swear angels are the worst gossipmongers. I’m not banished, I’m completing a task for Father.”

“Oh good. I’m pleased to hear that.” Odeniel gave him a sideways glance. “So what is this task?”

Michael silently noticed that Beatrice was finished with her run as she rounded the last bend and slowed to a stop in the grassy meadow across from where he sat. She began to stretch out her legs and back, graceful as a swan even in her sneakers and sweatpants. He let his gaze linger on her as he answered his brother. “I’m guarding a child.” 

Odeniel turned to follow Michael’s look. He sat up straighter and shook his head as Beatrice began to shadow fight, practicing her lunges and kicks, her body flowing through the motions. Her dark hair, caught up in a ponytail, swirled like silk as she moved. Her face was perfection with dark eyes, accentuated by long-lashes; skin like porcelain and a luscious mouth that seemed ready to smile at any second. Odeniel allowed himself a good, long look. “That is no child.”

Michael turned to Odeniel in confusion and then looked back at Beatrice, really seeing her. The image of the child he had carried into Hell was suddenly replaced by the vision of loveliness she had become. The pleasing curve of breast and hip were evident as she worked through her routine. He vaguely wondered when that had happened, before he jerked his eyes away. “Well, they do age very quickly, don’t they?”

“So why this one? What makes her important enough to keep you here?”

He shrugged. “She is the child of Lucifer’s wife from an earlier marriage, but Dad considers her part of Lucifer’s family.”

“Huh. Lucifer can’t guard his own, but Dad still wants her protected?”

“It seems that way, but feel free to ask Father why.”

Odeniel snorted. “Not me. We all do as we are told. I merely find it hard to understand why Dad would request this of you.”

“Apparently Lucifer is much too busy creating Nephilim with his miracle of a wife to worry too much about this human.”

“Seriously? I heard rumors, but I didn’t believe it.”

“Oh, it’s true all right. Her name is Chloe and she gives my twin brother more than he deserves. They have five young ones so far.”

“But Nephilim. Are you sure?”

Michael nodded. “Oh yes. I’ve seen all their children from birth. They are going to be very powerful.”

Odeniel pushed both hands through his hair in distress. “Michael this is terrible. Doesn’t Dad see that Lucifer will have an army? And this time he will be strong enough to invade the Silver City and name himself, God?”

Alarm shot through Michael, but not in fear of Lucifer. If Odeniel took his concerns back to Heaven, Lucifer’s family could be in serious danger. For reasons he refused to study too closely, he knew he had to shut down this line of thinking fast. He softened his voice and added just a touch of mockery. “Don’t be foolish. Dad and Lucifer have set aside their differences. Lucifer has no wish to rule in Hell or Heaven. All he wants to do is love his wife. Besides, Dad has made it crystal clear that Lucifer’s family has his favor.”

“Okay, so maybe Dad is running his own game and plans to use the Nephilim for some purpose.” Odeniel glanced at Beatrice. “I wonder… if Lucifer’s miracle woman can create Nephilim, do you suppose her daughter could also mate with an angel and bear Nephilim?”

Michael did not like the direction of the conversation at all. He felt himself becoming intensely angry. The need to protect Beatrice flared to life. He plastered a cold, disinterested smile on his face and prepared to lie with all his skill. He laughed sarcastically. “Have sex with one of them? They are hardly better than apes. How could you even think of such a thing, brother? That idea should be on your list of personal fears.”

Odeniel jumped involuntarily at his brother’s tone and gave Michael a look of careful consideration. “Now Mike, don’t start meddling in my fears. I’m not threatening your task.” He waited a moment to see if he was safe and then smirked. “I was joking, brother. I simply wondered, but I understand your hatred of them. I mean, you expect that sort of thing from Lucifer, but I’ve heard Amenadiel has also fathered a child.” He paused to reflect on his words, “So, perhaps the old rules no longer apply. They are definitely beneath us.” His eyes locked onto Beatrice again. “But even you must admit there is beauty in your little human.”

“She is not my human and what you are suggesting is unthinkable.” Michael’s gaze drifted back to Beatrice’s face and his lips quirked up ever so slightly into a smile. The idea of Bea being ‘his human’ was ridiculous. She didn’t belong to anyone. And yet... she was so intriguing, soft of heart but incredibly intelligent. Strong, stubborn and admittedly beautiful; the thoughts flashed through his mind before he got control of himself. He pushed the rogue feelings away and huffed out a breath. It was impossible. 

He struggled to give Odeniel a list of reasons, no longer sure if he spoke truth or lies. “Angels and humans do not belong together. I am here to carry out Father’s will, nothing more. Besides, the girl detests me.”

Odeniel nodded in understanding. “Of course, I knew you would never lower yourself to consort with them. It was mere curiosity on the nature of this miracle Dad created. However, it is an interesting thought. After all, why should Lucifer and Amenadiel be the only ones to have mates?”

Michael stood when he noticed Beatrice was on her way home. He decided a warning and a threat would end his brother’s curiosity. He stared into Odeniel’s eyes with the ego and authority of the archangel he once was. “It’s a dangerous thought. Do not concern yourself further, lest some of your fears be realized. Good bye, brother.”

Odeniel’s lips twisted into a savage smile, as he watched Michael trail along behind his human charge like a shadow. He mumbled, “A very dangerous thought worth further consideration.”


	19. At Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting early today - so I hope all my regular reader find it! This chapter is well named because the whole thing is a set up of some odds and ends for what happens next. We get to check in with the kids and Michael too. Sunday's chapter will be of interest to some as a certain 'ship' sets sail. Merry Christmas (for those that celebrate) and Happy Holidays to all!

Jon Morningstar sat at his school desk while his teacher finished the afternoon story. He happily touched the ivy plant growing on the shelf next to his chair and watched the leaves wave ever so slightly toward him. He looked longingly at the trees outside the classroom window. Beyond them, he could see his Nanny’s car waiting in the pick-up lane. Several of his classmates also craned their heads to look outside to see if they could spot their parents’ car. It was almost time to go home.

Deb Saunders sat in the line of cars outside the school waiting for the end-of-day bell to ring for the first through fourth grades. She used the time to think through her remaining tasks for the evening. The Morningstar children were old enough now that it was mostly cooking and cleaning and driving the children to and from school. The fact that she shared the work with a second Nanny, Jeannie Maxwell, made the job one of the best she had ever had. Lucifer Morningstar paid extremely well and the family was such a joy to be around that Deb didn’t ever want to retire. 

Suddenly a bell rang out. “There we go.” She sat up straighter as children began to leave the building and walk toward the cars.

Jon was the first out the door, and soon after Jordan ran to join him. They both waved good-bye to the schoolteachers who watched from the steps.

Deb jumped out of her seat and smiled at the teachers as she hurried to help Jon and Jordan into the car. “Make sure you are all buckled in.” Once the boys were settled, she closed the car door and looked around. She noticed the other Morningstar Nanny, further back in the line of cars. “Jeannie is here to get Nate, Aria and Alena. We will see them at home in just a little while.”

The Nanny settled into the drivers seat, rolled down her window to check her mirrors and prepared to pull into traffic. A car sped past and hit a puddle of water by the curb. It splashed up and Deb knew she wouldn’t be able to raise her window in time. She cringed as the water splattered across the windshield and then relaxed as none hit her through the open driver-side window. She cocked her head in confusion. The direction of the splash from the other car should have sprayed her.

Jordan took a deep breath and relaxed in the backseat. “Are you all right Nanny Deb?” 

“Yes. I’m fine. I just thought for sure I was going to get soaked. Must be my lucky day.” She dismissed the oddity as she drove the boys home.

Further down the line of cars, Jeannie listened to music as she waited. Twenty minute later a second bell rang to release the fifth and sixth graders. Children streamed from the building and into waiting cars. Nate and the twins spotted their Nanny’s car and jumped in.

Jeannie greeted them warmly. “How was school today?”

Nate frowned, “Not great. There was something wrong with the classroom hamster, but the teacher wouldn’t let me hold him.”

She turned her head to look at the upset boy. “Well, hurt or sick animals don’t like to be touched. The teacher wanted to keep you safe.”

Nate nodded, “Yeah, that’s what she said.” Still it made him sad. He could have helped.

“Girls what about you?” She pulled into traffic as they talked. 

Aria blurted out, “Alena nearly set the computer printer on fire.”

Her sister gave her an unhappy look, “I didn’t mean to. It wasn’t working right and I got so mad.” 

Jeannie smiled at her. “Well, that’s understandable. And electrical equipment can get very hot and sometime catch fire if it isn’t working right. So Aria, please don’t blame your sister.”

Aria crossed her arms unhappily. “But it was…”

Alena jabbed her sister hard in the ribs. She didn’t mean to get so angry and she certainly didn’t mean for her fingertip to begin to glow with heat. She doused the small flame as soon as it appeared with no damage done.

The car pulled into the driveway of their house. Nate and the girls all jumped out of the car and ran for the front door. A small whine from the front yard stopped Nate. He turned to see the neighbor’s German Sheppard lying on the grass. “Cody what’s wrong?” Nate went to the dog and sat down near him. The dog growled.

Jeannie carefully moved closer, intent on pulling Nate to safety. But then the boy began to speak and Jeannie was caught in the calming spell of his voice.

“It’s all right Cody. You are safe.” The boy’s dark eyes stared into the Sheppard’s. Once the dog relaxed, Nate searched for whatever was upsetting the poor animal. He immediately saw the blood on the grass near the dog’s front paw. “I’m going to touch your paw. Good dog.” He gently lifted the paw and saw the glass sticking out of the pad. “No wonder you are mad. I see what is hurting you. I’ll take it out and you will be good as new.” He worked as he talked. The piece of glass came out easily as the boy soothed the dog. Nate’s fingertips tingled and the wound closed. In seconds the dog happily wagged his tail and licked his paw. 

Nate stared at his hands. He had known he could fix the wound.

The moment was interrupted when the neighbor called out. “Cody! How did you get outside? Come home, boy.”

The dog jumped up and joyfully sprinted to his owner.

Jeannie stared at Nathaniel. _What in the world? The dog didn’t even limp._ She shook her head and carefully picked up the pieces of glass in the yard. The dog’s injury must have been a lot less serious than she thought. She smiled, “Come on, Nate. I made cookies.”

They went inside. The household was in its normal after-school uproar, which made Nate feel more normal. Alena and Aria argued while doing homework at the coffee table, Jordan and Jon rolled toy cars in front of the television. Da was at his piano playing softly and Mom was working on her computer.

Lucifer stopped playing to look at his oldest son. “There you are. I was missing you!” He gave the boy a satisfied smile. “You five children are my best work ever. My brightest star.”

Nate hugged his Dad, “Why do you call us a star?”

“Ah well, I suppose it’s because all of you shine so brightly, and because there are five of you and five points to a star. You are each very special, but when you choose to work together, I think it will be astonishing.”

Deb brought in cookies and milk on a tray. “Mr. Morningstar, I really like the way you talk to the children. I imagine the world will be better for them.” She chuckled and shook her head at his grand talk.

Nate waited until Deb left the room. He had a pretty clear idea that ‘very special’ meant stuff normal kids couldn’t do. He wondered if his parents realized that things were starting to happen. “Da, can I tell you something.”

“Of course.” Lucifer’s phone buzzed. He read the message and then looked at his son. “Sorry my boy, looks like I have to work tonight. Did you get into trouble? Or is it something we can talk about some other time?” 

Nate shrugged. “No, I’m not in trouble. It wasn’t important.”

Lucifer looked at his son. The boy was growing up so fast. “All right.” He stood up and walked to where Chloe was working. “Darling, Daniel needs me for a stakeout tonight. Do you need anything before I leave?”

Chloe crooked her finger at him, and raised her face for a kiss. “No, we will be fine. I’ve got some cold-case file searches to do tonight.” She smiled into his eyes. “Wake me when you come to bed.”

He grinned and whispered. “Wear the little red outfit.”

He walked toward the door just as God walked in. “Hello, Son.”

“Dad, I have to leave.”

“All right. I just wanted to see the children, perhaps stay for dinner?”

Chloe nodded. “Of course, you are welcome to stay. Deb has a roast almost ready.”

“Thank you sweet child.”

Lucifer went out the front door. “Right. See you later darling.” 

God settled into a recliner and watched all the activity around him. He rested his hand on his stomach. It was bandaged.

Nate noticed. “Did you hurt yourself, grandpa?”

God looked down at his hand, slightly baffled. “They call it a bruise. I think.”

Nate took God’s hand, removed the gauze and got to work healing the green and purple area.

“Thank you, Nathaniel. That is much better.” He squeezed his fingers into a fist and relaxed it.

Nate nodded. He decided there was no reason to worry his parents. It was easy to fix living things. Book reports on the other hand were tortuous. He went to do his homework.

A few minutes later Beatrice came through the front door. “Hi, Mom! Can I stay for dinner?”

“Of course, we have plenty.” Chloe chewed at her lip. “But you haven’t changed your mind about your birthday dinner, right? We are still taking you to a restaurant tomorrow night.”

“Yes, Mom. As long as Da doesn’t burst into a dance routine while singing happy birthday halfway through the meal.”

Chloe laughed. “No promises, but I’ll try to get him to be low-key.”

God stood up and kissed the girl, but his attention was elsewhere. He hurried to the front door. “Rain check on dinner? I forgot another appointment.”

Chloe shook her head in acceptance. Her father-in-law was always dropping by and it wasn’t the first time he had left abruptly.

God walked down the driveway, and his eyes immediately went to the parked car where Michael waited. He walked to the car and got in. “Hello, son.”

“Dad. I wasn’t sure if I would see you.”

“Beatrice turns twenty-five tomorrow. Your task is over.”

Michael nodded. “So what happens now?”

“That is up to you. I have nothing more to give you.”

It was done. Michael let go of the burden of duty with relief. “Does that mean that Bea has passed whatever crisis would have happened without my protection? Am I free?”

God got out of the car, but leaned against the open passenger window to smile at his son. “As free as anyone can be. What you choose to do now will be shaped by your own desires, stacked against the needs of others. The next task you take on will be up to you.”

Michael thought for a moment. “Guarding Beatrice has changed me, for the better I believe. I’m not sure what to do now that it’s over.” He tipped his head in gratitude, as God stepped onto the sidewalk. “See you around, Dad.”

God watched Michael drive away. “You will figure it out.”

Michael parked near a small square of shops. He wandered the neighborhood. He stepped into a bookstore and browsed. It felt so odd without Beatrice. He turned to go and immediately bumped into a woman. She dropped several large books. Michael helped her pick them up. He gave her a small smile, “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.”

She smiled coyly and pushed the hair out of her face, ready to flirt. “That’s okay.” Her smile faltered. She blinked in confusion and frowned. “I mean, I’m sorry.” Her hand began to shake and she backed away. “Um, I’ve got to go.” She hurried away from him.

He shook his head. That was one lady with a lot of fears. His talent always made humans a little nervous, but some couldn’t be near him at all. Still before his power got to her, she seemed nice. Humans really weren’t so bad. 

He walked to a nearby market and picked up a salad, a bit of cheese and a small baguette for dinner. He purchased a coffee and sat outside in the sunshine.

He watched people go about their daily lives. He could pass for one of them, but did he want to? He thought about going home to see his sister Remi and some of his other siblings, but there was no urgency to the idea. Something in Los Angeles still tugged at him. He had done his duty, so why did he hesitate? 

It came to him quickly. All the years of watching over Beatrice had been at Dad’s command, but it didn’t really settle the original wrong he had done. That was what he needed to fix. Before he could leave, he had to face Beatrice and apologize.


	20. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than normal for me, but there was so much to cover and so many things I needed to get across. I'm really nervous about this and hope I touched on all the thoughts and feelings to make this 'ship' set sail. I hope you like it. I'm all in on this relationship. Michael finally faces Beatrice.

Beatrice was thrilled with her new apartment. It was small, old, drafty and perfect. The bedroom got wonderful morning light and the little balcony off the kitchen overlooked a green space. It already had a tiny table and two chairs left behind by the last tenant. It would be a great spot to relax after a long day on campus. 

Her ancient barstools, small bookcase, and wall clock were already in place. In the living area, sat a brand new high-quality couch and large television, thanks to a housewarming gift from her Mom and Lucifer. She smiled as she thought of them. If Lucifer had his way, she would be living in a luxury loft on his money. It took a lot of talking, but he finally agreed it was good for her to be on her own.

Bea Espinoza carried her final moving box into her new bedroom. She flopped down onto her bed with a happy sigh. It felt so good to be done with College courses. Now she would be an employee of the College instead of a student. Between her new job and her 25th birthday last weekend, life felt great. 

She heard the front door open and close. Thinking the mover had returned, she called out, “I’ll be right there. Do you need me to sign something else?” 

Michael leaned against the door, his arms crossed over his chest and answered back. “No paperwork required.” 

She peeked around the corner of the bedroom door in total disbelief. “Oh Hell no. Get out, Michael.” 

He didn’t move at all. He simply smiled at her with a self-contained confidence that annoyed her far more than it should.

Michael watched her peer around the door. Her face was surprised, her eyes wide with shock and anger. It was what he expected, but not what he wanted. He consoled himself that she was finally looking at him. He kept his smile in place, hiding his own insecure emotions behind his angelic ego.

She reached for the knives sheathed along the small of her back, intent on wiping the smile off his face. She rushed toward him and slashed across his chest. 

He blocked her with his arm, but she spun and punched him in the face. She danced back out of range as he pushed hair out of his eyes. 

He had the audacity to laugh. “Is that any way to treat a guest?” 

She frowned at him in frustration. Every time he showed up, he seemed to be laughing at her, as if she didn’t deserve serious consideration. She attacked again. 

He stayed perfectly still until the last possible second, before his arm came up to redirect her strike. He moved fluidly, his defense more like a dance as he guided her momentum into a turn. 

She noted that he defended himself without hurting her in any way. She moved off to one side, no longer truly angry. Still she searched for an opening in his defenses. “Guests are usually invited.” She swiped at him half-heartedly, only to have him capture her wrist and pull her toward him. 

Their eyes locked as he held her arm trapped between their bodies. Michael felt a static charge like lightening crackle through him. His face showed his confusion as he studied her closely. Something unspoken passed between them before he dropped his eyes and softly said, “You fight well, but you really need to stop challenging archangels.”

She grinned and tried to ignore how very close he was. “Maybe when archangels stop challenging me.”

Michael smiled back in delight. A second later his eyes went wide as he realized she had a second knife pressed against his chest. 

She held the blade to his heart, and watched the look on his face change. He was definitely taking her seriously now. It felt good to have finally bested him. 

He shook his head. “You have more courage than anyone I know.” He suddenly couldn’t help himself. He looked into her eyes. “Tell me, Beatrice, if you aren’t afraid of me, what is it you truly fear?”

She looked up at him and held his stare for several seconds, and then she blinked. “Don’t be silly. Of course I’m not afraid of you and I have no intention of digging out my fears for discussion.”

Michael’s grip on her wrist gentled into something like a caress before he abruptly released her and dropped his hands. Shocked that his power didn’t affect her, he focused on the blade pressed sideways against his chest. “All right, you win. I’m not here to cause any problems but I deserve your wrath. I won’t block your attack, just don’t put too much force behind the strike. I don’t want you to break your hand when the blade bends.” 

She stared at him and against all common sense, lowered her knives. “You are lucky in your looks. I can’t hurt someone that has the same face as my step-dad.” 

He gave her a bitter frown. “Of course. I’m always a reflection of my brother.” 

The unguarded look on his face gave him away. She had actually hurt his feelings. She tried to make amends. “Oh Michael. I didn’t mean it like that. You are very much your own person. How do you think I always know it’s you?”

He smiled. “You do, don’t you. Still it doesn’t matter, you can’t hurt me little one.”

Beatrice bristled at his attitude. “Guess again. My knives are Hell-forged. The current Queen of Hell is a friend of mine.”

He gave her a look of polite curiosity. “Unless demons are breaking the rules again, I can’t imagine how you got them.”

“Maze had Amenadiel bring them to me for my birthday. She’s kind of over-protective, and since she can’t be here to watch over me, the knives make her feel better.”

He gave the knives another glance and noticed the detailed carving along the handles and the gleam of the razor-sharp metal. “Ah. I didn’t realize big brother was keeping in touch with Mazikeen. Well thank you for your restraint, then. Although I imagine it’s more about not spilling blood in your new home than anything to do with me.” 

He gave her a small smile that was very different from the playful ones when they sparred. 

Beatrice felt her heart make an odd kick in her chest. She looked away and forced herself not to smile back. Instead, she tucked her knives away. “Yeah, they just cleaned the carpet.” 

She looked into his eyes again, searching. 

He watched her openly but stayed still as if waiting for her decision.

She shook her head as she tried to reconcile what she felt with what she knew. He was a dangerous being at least as powerful as Lucifer, yet he had taken great care not to use his strength against her. Her gut told her she was completely safe. He wouldn’t hurt her. She turned and walked away from him to perch comfortably on one of her bar stools. 

She was interested in why he was in her home but decided to set some ground rules and make her position clear. “Promise you aren’t after any of my family, including Lucifer, or I’ll have to try to stop you.”

He looked at her with dark, sad eyes. He knew he deserved her distrust. He sighed and looked directly into her eyes. “I promise. I’m not a danger to anyone you love.” 

Satisfied, she nodded. “Okay. So if you aren’t here to cause havoc in my life, then what are you doing?” 

He pursed his lips and gave her a sideways glance. It would have been a perfect time to tell her the truth. He could have said that he had been guarding her for the past twelve years but his task was over. However since it was over, it didn’t seem important enough to mention. Instead he moved on to what was bothering him. He looked at her with sincere regret. “I came to apologize. I’m truly sorry I left you in Hell. It has haunted me all these years.” 

She suspected as much. It was the only thing that made sense. She watched him steadily as she absolved him of guilt. “I really appreciate that, but don’t beat yourself up. According to Maze I’ve got a fair amount of immunity to all things Hellish and Divine, like my Mom. So while a normal human might have been messed up by the experience, I got off easy. After a few years of bad dreams, I was able to set it aside.” 

He nodded at her words. Immunity to the Divine would explain why his talent didn’t work on her. But as to her experience in Hell, he recognized the well-intentioned lie. He remembered the shared pain of her early dreams. He was intimately aware that forgetting Hell wasn’t as simple as she suggested. He felt humbled by her easy forgiveness. 

With his apology complete, there was nothing left to keep him from the Silver City. He turned to go, but felt unsatisfied with the brief meeting. He needed more time. He immediately turned back to her as he searched for something else to say.

He blurted out. “I’m glad you didn’t suffer any long-term damage, but I would like to make peace. Will you let me take you to dinner as a small gesture, Miss Espinoza?” 

He waited, feeling like an idiot. He really had no idea why it was so important to approach her. His task was done. He should have left days ago, but here he was putting himself into her life. It felt right to apologize, but the wish to interact with her was foolish. It felt like something Lucifer would do; rushing headlong toward something he couldn’t have. He blinked when he realized Lucifer had gotten his one desire. A million conflicting thoughts raced through him until she answered.

She studied his face as emotions flickered in his eyes. There was something about him that tugged at her. It had nothing to do with him being a mirror image of Lucifer; it was more about the force of his personality, his heart. She felt an instant connection that made absolutely no sense, but was true all the same. The few times they had previously met, she felt comfortable, as if she knew everything truly important about him. And even though every time he showed up, she attacked him, his reaction to her made it oddly like a game. And today her imagination labeled it as flirting. She smiled at the silly thought and relaxed. “Only if you call me Beatrice.” 

“How about Bea?” He opened the apartment door for her and waited. 

She grabbed her wallet, “That works. Do you like pizza?” 

“It’s all right, but are you sure you don’t want something nicer?” 

“Trust me, you will love this place. They have music, candles and tablecloths. It’s fancy without the fancy.” 

Michael led the way to his latest indulgence, a red mustang convertible. He opened the car door for her. “Sounds perfect.” 

It took just a matter of minutes to arrive at the restaurant with Beatrice giving directions. They pulled into the parking lot and walked past the main entrance to the patio. Fairy lights hung from the trees and the candles on the tables gave the area an intimate appeal. 

The owner waved them over. “Bella Beatrice! So good to see you! And you bring a handsome man with you! I will give you the best table on the patio.” 

“Thank you, Gino. This is my friend, Michael.” 

Gino took one look at the way Michael had his arm protectively across Beatrice’s back and shook his head in disagreement. “No, bella. You have many friends, but such a man as this one, is a lover.”

Michael frowned at him in surprise, while Bea felt her face heat up. 

Gino noticed their expressions. “Oh… so you don’t know this for yourselves yet. My apologies for any upset I may have caused.” He guided them to their table and left them in peace.

They sat in stunned silence, neither sure what to say until their eyes locked and they both burst into laughter. 

Michael picked up a menu. “Your friend Gino is a funny guy, trying to turn us into a couple.”

Bea unfolded her napkin and set it in her lap. “Yeah, ridiculous huh?”

The rest of the evening was relaxed as they ate and talked. She talked about having brothers and sister after being an only child for so long, and then she turned the conversation to Michael. “What was it like when you and Lucifer were young?”

He thought for a moment. “Angels don’t grow from babies. We come into existence pretty much exactly as we are. Maybe a bit more gangly when young, a bit more muscled when needed, but essentially the same.” He took a sip of wine. “We were young before there were stars. We flew and raced through the dark using the light from Lucifer’s wings as a beacon. We sang and wrestled and laughed in joy. The Silver City, aglow with candles and ethereal structures, was our home. The entire family was happy. It was a good time.”

She listened spellbound. 

He looked at her with warmth. Talking with her was more than he dreamed; it was easy and comfortable, but also exhilarating. 

By the end of the meal, over a shared tiramisu, she worked up the courage to ask, “So why did you take me to Hell?”

He frowned and looked away. “Lilith lied to me. She said you were Lucifer’s child. As such, I believed Hell was your home. Your presence there was supposed to force Lucifer back to where he belonged. You were the incentive to get Lucifer to take up his infernal throne again. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time.” He grimaced as his memory supplied the exact moment he flew out of Hell while her young voice cried out to him – _don’t leave me!_ “I was so horribly wrong.”

She licked the last bit of cocoa powder and cream off her spoon and nodded. “Okay. You thought you were dropping me off at a familiar place. I can’t really understand why angels treat each other so badly, but I get that you were trying to be the good guy. I can accept that from your point of view, it was the right thing. I mean, even Amenadiel, who turned out to be a great friend to me, started out with a lot of incorrect ideas about Lucifer. He got a lot of things wrong when he first came to Los Angeles.” She shrugged her shoulders in easy understanding. “You made a mistake.”

“A very big one.” He gave her a contrite look as he counted out cash to pay for their dinner and looked at his watch. “I guess I better get you home.” 

The drive back in the convertible was lovely. The wind whipped her dark hair around her face, as she looked up at the star-filled sky. It made her happy. 

She sighed as they arrive back at her apartment. “Thank you Michael. That was really nice.” 

He opened her car door and waited to walk her to the door. “You are welcome. I enjoyed it too.” He looked uncertain. “Would you like to do it again?” 

“What?” 

“Would you like to go out with me again?” Suddenly he knew why he hadn’t gone back to Heaven. He wanted time with Beatrice, time for her to know him and time for him to work through what he was feeling. He smiled. “I am going to be living here for the next several years. I want to understand why Lucifer enjoys earth so much.” 

“Oh, okay. Sure.” She tried to read between his words. Was she a Celestial tour guide to Earth, a regret to be fixed, or a friend? She decided to end the night with an innocent gesture. She leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

At the same time he turned to say thank you. His lips met hers in a fleeting touch. He pulled back in surprise, only to lean in again cautiously. He watched her eyes, giving her plenty of time to object. When she didn’t, he kissed her carefully, his lips a bare-whisper on hers. That gentle contact was not nearly enough. He dipped his head to seek more, shaping her lips with his. She stilled for half a second before she responded enthusiastically by gliding her hands up his chest to circle around his shoulders. His hand came around her waist to hold her close as his heart hammered. The explosion of feelings in his chest felt like Paradise and his fingers trembled slightly against her lower back. He exhaled with intense satisfaction as the kiss went on. When he straightened, he was delighted to see she was just as affected as he. Her eyes were closed and her face remained tilted up as if seeking more. He smiled warmly, and waited patiently until she opened her eyes. When she did, the smile on her lips nearly sent him to his knees. 

He took a step back and dropped his hand from her waist in self-preservation. He needed time to process. “Good night, Bea.” The warmth of the kiss faded as shy uncertainty made him ask, “Is it all right if I call you tomorrow?” He pulled out his cell phone.

Bea took it and punched in her number. Her voice was soft, yet certain as she replied, “Yes, I would like that. Good night, Michael.” She watched him walk to his car before she turned to unlock her door. She gave him a smile and a little wave before she went inside. As soon as she closed the door, she leaned back against it and touched her fingertips to her lips. His kiss had been different from her previous disappointing experiences. His kiss was what she thought a kiss should be, what she had been waiting for. She grinned and wandered off to bed to re-live the experience in her dreams.

Half a block away, Michael pulled his car to the side of the street. He thought hard about what had just happened, but none of it made sense. He couldn’t pinpoint when he decided to ask her out, or why the simple act of talking with her filled him with such pleasure. Perhaps it was finally being able to look into her eyes, to have her see him and smile because he was there. 

He adored her smile. Maybe that was the reason for his snap decision to stay on Earth. 

Then there was the kiss. That had been a huge surprise that left his senses in a whirlwind. He thought about the feel of her lips as they moved against his, the warm pleasure of holding her close. He remembered how her delicate hand had curled around his neck, her fingers brushing through his hair. Her slender body fitted perfectly against his, in a way that made him want to keep on holding her. 

He shifted in his seat, and tilted his hips with the sudden need to adjust the tightness in his pants. Confused, he looked down and was shocked by the proof of his longing. He tipped his head back to stare at the stars overhead. His thoughts about Beatrice had triggered something new. In any other context he might be terrified by his physical reaction, but because it was her, he felt only wonder. Need ran through his veins like thick honey. 

He took a deep, calming breath and shook his head as he mocked himself. Carnal desire had just become so much more than a topic of intellectual curiosity. Perhaps he should have expected it, but he honestly hadn’t thought himself capable of such a reaction, and the intensity of it surprised him. 

He had admired and liked her as a child, felt the need to interact with her as she grew up. But now that she was a woman, she intrigued and enticed him. 

Now there was no denying the path he wanted to follow. He realized that somewhere during the last several years, his emotions had shifted from dutiful protector to something much more personal. 

So even though the kiss was a confusing, complicated surprise, there was no getting around the fact that he wanted it to happen again. Bea was absolutely captivating and he had no intention of walking away from his newfound desires. 

Choice made, he started the car and drove into the night.


	21. Dating and Other Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top of the roller coaster and then the drop... Oh boy. Another longer chapter than normal - can't seem to help myself when writing for Michael and Beatrice.

Mrs. Gellaway shuffled carefully out of her apartment. She didn’t want to miss her opportunity to talk with her young neighbor. It had become a nightly routine that the old woman enjoyed. She surveyed the little display of potted petunias, ferns and miniature roses on her front porch until her attention was drawn to the sporty, red car that pulled into the parking lot beyond her unit. She nodded to herself, thinking that punctuality was an excellent quality. She could set her clock by the time the young lady was delivered home each evening. Her 90-year-old eyes were still as sharp as her mind, so she recognized her new neighbor immediately. She waved. “Hello, Beatrice. Lovely evening isn’t it?”

Beatrice opened her car door, but Michael was there to offer his hand before she could get out of her seat. Together, they walked toward the elderly neighbor. “It’s a wonderful night!”

The old woman studied Michael carefully. “And how are you, young man?”

He grinned at being labeled young, and ran a hand along his freshly shaved jaw. He supposed he did look younger without the scruff. He answered the elderly woman’s question without thought. “I’m happy.” The easy admission caused a split second of worry in Michael, but he pushed his concern aside. The Universe would not implode just because he had something good in his life. The words were true. He was happy.

Mrs. Gellaway laughed at his expression. “It shows, on both of you! There’s such a special glow around a courting couple. I believe it’s been two weeks now, hasn’t it?”  
The old woman gave them an expectant look as if rings and vows were imminent.

Bea gave the woman a concerned smile as she quickly tugged Michael away. “You are such a matchmaker! But behave yourself, we are just friends.”

Michael glanced at Bea, but didn’t comment as she led the way to her unit.

Halfway there, she broke into a run and yelled back at him, “First one there picks the television channel.”

He caught up to her quickly but she still managed to touch her door a half-second before him. She put her back to the door and gazed up at him in triumph. He caged her between his arms and laughed down at her, “You cheated.”

She batted her lashes in silly exaggeration. “How else would a poor, defenseless, slip of a girl ever win against an angel?”

“Defenseless, you are not.” He looked down into her eyes and then his gaze dropped slowly to her mouth. There was no fear in her. None. When she looked at him she saw the man he wanted to be, not a reflection of dark dreams or long-held anxieties that all other humans saw. It was wildly wonderful. His eyes softened as happiness filled him again. He dipped his head to kiss her.

Beatrice met him halfway, but kept the kiss short before she turned away to open her door.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the crown of her head, her temple, and then her earlobe. 

She nudged him in the ribs a bit harder than she intended and got a surprised grumble from him. She whispered, “Sorry!”

He hugged her from behind, rocking her back and forth in playful revenge. The breezeway was filled with their laughter until Bea complained, “Stop. Stop.” She pushed her key into the lock of her apartment and grinned up at him while she caught her breath. “So, did you enjoy the classic movie night?”

He thought about it. “Yes. It was very entertaining, but the blonde hero was a bit too handsome don’t you think?”

“No! For that type of movie, he had to be handsome in ALL CAPS. He was the perfect hero.” Bea caught Michael’s smirk. “You are teasing me.” She opened the front door. 

Michael settled on the couch. “When I tease you, your eyes light up.”

She went into the kitchen to grab a couple of soft drinks.

Michael immediately picked up her laptop and began to check her software. He started a few updates and fixed her security settings.

Bea carried two diet cokes out to where he sat. “Michael, you’ve already worked on my cell phone and my computer at the campus. You really don’t have to do my laptop too.”

He glanced at her. “Of course I do. You want everything up-to-date and secure.”

She smirked at him. “You mean, you do. You really like the IT stuff don’t you?”

He nodded. “Yes. I understand it and find it interesting. Besides, I like doing this for you, my _friend_.” 

She curled up next to him on the couch. “Well thank you, and point taken. I know we are more than friends, but I didn’t want you to feel any pressure from my well-meaning neighbor.”

He tilted his head and set her laptop aside, “Ah… you were protecting me.”

She watched him absorb the information, and was struck by how much she liked his face or more correctly, the man behind it. Michael was reserved and quiet by nature. He lived in jeans and loafers, with the occasional switch to slacks for a nice restaurant. After their first date, he kept his face shaved and let his dark hair grow a bit long so that it curled naturally. He didn’t drink alcohol very often, as he preferred to be in complete control of his senses. His mind was logical and careful, so when he chose to act silly with her, it made her feel like he had given her a rare gift. He let her see all of him and treated her with a reverence that made her feel giddy with joy. 

After their second date, when it became obvious that there would be more, Bea worried about how she would tell her Mom and Lucifer. She worried that they would think it was weird for her to date Michael. But then she considered the idea of ‘weird’ in relation to her family. She had been to Hell, literally. Lucifer and Michael were immortal. They had wings! Her mother had wings too and had stopped aging. Bea now looked like a slightly younger sister rather than a daughter. She regularly had conversations with God. All in all, her life was so far past weird that Michael seemed like a rock of sanity. She could depend on him and after two weeks of dating, she wanted him desperately. Still she decided not to talk about her very new relationship with anyone yet; not until she was sure Michael shared her feelings. 

She took his hand and twined their fingers together. “The movie we saw tonight, The Princess Bride, is one of my favorites. You know, you would make a great ‘Dread Pirate Roberts’ with your good looks and dangerous ways.”

He laughed. “That would be inconceivable.”

She shook her head at his clever comeback. “Oh Michael, I’ve had so much fun the last couple of weeks. We are alike in so many ways. Plus, it’s nice to be with someone who knows about Heaven and Hell. I don’t have to guard my every thought and measure my words with you.”

He looked down into her eyes and understood exactly what she meant. He felt the same. “I’m glad. I like to hear your thoughts and I like the fact that you challenge my opinions. You, Beatrice Espinoza, are very special.” 

She grinned and leaned in to kiss his lips. 

His arms slowly came around her as he sighed in pleasure. He spent a great deal of time enjoying her kisses before he twisted and pressed her back against the couch cushions. He kissed his way to her neck. His breathing was ragged as he sat back. 

She leaned against his shoulder. “Is everything all right?”

“Hmmm? Oh yes. I think so.” He kissed her temple. “It’s just that I’ve never felt what I feel with you.”

She wriggled closer. “Me either.” She ran her hand along his chest. “It’s nice and I want to enjoy whatever this is between us completely. But at the same time, it has made me examine my thoughts about the future.”

He listened quietly and spoke with care. “And what have you learned?” 

“I take after my Mom. I need family more than success or travel. I want a home and a life with a man that I adore, and one day I want a child.”

Michael nodded, fully aware that there would be a man in her life one day. He knew he wouldn’t get a happy ending like Lucifer. He kept his voice light and interested in her thoughts. “Just one? Do you have a preference?”

“I might want more than one child eventually, but I’ve always known I want a little girl. Her name will be Grace.”

A shiver went up Michael’s spine as he remembered asking his Dad why, years ago… _all I can say is grace_. He sat unnaturally still as the implications hit him. Perhaps Bea was meant for him, _his_ miracle. A stunned smile grew on his face as he ran his fingers gently along the rim of her ear and down the side of her neck.

Unaware of his thoughts, she went on, “It’s so easy to talk with you. It’s like we’ve been together for years.”

Michael’s hand stilled and he looked away from her as guilt ran through him; he had been with her for years, she just didn’t know it. When her fingers slipped inside his shirt, he groaned. The guilt was pushed aside as he cupped the back of her head and kissed her thoroughly.

She nibbled at his jaw and kissed her way toward the strong column of his neck. Her lips were like a hot brand on his skin.

Michael tipped his head to give her more access to his throat as he shifted restlessly in pleasure.

Beatrice leaned back just enough to whisper, “You can touch me too.”

He nodded. His hand trailed down her neck to her shoulder. He slipped his fingers inside the neck of her top to trace her delicate collarbone. His mouth soon followed the same path.

She made a choked sound of excitement. 

He knew it was time to leave. There was too much she didn’t know, but the longer they were together, the harder it was to bring up his guardianship. Why did it matter?

All he knew was that he wanted to stay so damned bad. Obviously she felt the same. Nothing stood between them. The knowledge and emotion burst inside him, weakening his resolve to stop. Being with her felt so right, and after two weeks of taking things slow, he didn’t think he could stand another night alone. He unbuttoned her blouse so that his lips could trail a hot path down to the swell of her breasts.

She worked at the buttons of his shirt until her hands could roam across his chest. Her fingers circled his nipple. 

He kissed the skin between her breasts, and his warm lips left a path of need on her flesh as his hands carefully unclasped her bra. He moved the delicate material aside to nuzzle against her softness. When his mouth closed around her, he felt desire pound through him. 

The sounds she made as he laved his tongue across her delicate skin drove him wild.

She urged his face up to hers. She looked at him with eyes full of want. 

His lips crashed into hers to devour her mouth. 

Major fireworks went off in her body and soul. It felt exactly right – like passion and need, but also like coming home. She mumbled against his lips, “Bedroom?”

He nodded in bemused agreement.

She led him to her bed, while he struggled with the physical sensations layered in emotion. She was a siren – giving, sensual and all his. 

When she tugged him down on top of her, he went willingly, kissing and touching while need drove him ever closer to her. He pressed his hips into the cradle of hers but stopped to stare down into dark eyes gone even darker with passion. He ran his fingers lightly along her jaw. “You are so very beautiful.” 

She smiled up at him and reached for the button of his jeans. 

The trust in her eyes made him feel unworthy, but oh how he wanted her. The ache in his groin was intense. It overshadowed every thought in his head except one – there could be a future for them, and it was too special to begin with half-truths. She deserved more.

Guilt about all the things left unsaid tore through him and it felt worse than any physical wound. He suddenly thought of Lucifer. _His twin would pulverize him if he messed up with Beatrice_. He sucked in a breath, as he realized Lucifer wasn’t his biggest problem. _Much worse was what Dad would think if he didn’t do the right thing. Or dear lord, Chloe!_ The thoughts ricocheted through his mind before he pushed them aside. None of it mattered. What was important was Bea. Michael knew he had to tell her everything. 

He sat up on the mattress and put his head in his hands. “This is wrong.”

She watched him in total confusion. “Why?” 

“I don’t want you to think I tricked you into this. Hell, maybe I did.” 

She sat up next to him. “Michael, what are you saying?” 

“Bea, you are so special and I want to do this right. Look, you know I pull out people’s fears and I can lie.” 

“I know, but you don’t lie to me and I don’t ever feel afraid when I’m with you. Isn’t it obvious that I like you?” 

He looked down into her dark eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. “I like you too, a lot. But I didn’t just show up two weeks ago and find you here. I didn’t lie to you directly, but I also didn’t mention that I’ve been watching over you since you were thirteen.” 

She tugged her shirt back into place in alarm. “Wait, why?” 

Relief tore through him as he finally admitted the truth. “Dad told me to.”

“God told you to what, guard me?” She watched his eyes carefully.

He nodded, glad she understood so easily. “Yes, exactly.” 

Beatrice stared at nothing while she searched through her memories. “You saved me at the beach… and the night of the party, I didn’t dream it. It was you that stopped Rob, wasn’t it?” 

Michael’s eyes flared with anger at the memory of Rob. “Yes.” 

She clutched her own shirt, her hands trembling. The knowledge that Michael was her shadowy hero from that horrible night, took on a whole new meaning. He was no dark knight ready to hand her his heart. She was a job; an assignment – something he was forced to do. Her lips trembled, “I was a task from God.” 

She met his eyes with sudden distrust, her heart breaking. “What about our dates? And this?” She looked down at her rumpled bed. “Did God tell you to do this too?” 

He looked at her and noticed the sheen of tears. She wasn’t taking the truth well at all. He began to panic. “No. No, Bea. I wanted to spend time with you. These past two weeks have nothing to do with my task. That’s over. I haven’t lied about how much I like you.” 

She pushed him away and scrambled off the bed. “I think you should go, Michael. Now!”

He watched her with hurt eyes, but her emotions were very clear. She wanted him gone. He stood up and left the apartment.

She paced the empty living room while her emotions jumped from anger to tears then back to anger. She finally picked up her phone and tapped in a number. “Mom, Grandpa did something terrible.”

At the sound of her daughter’s weepy voice, Chloe gripped the phone tight, “What happened, Trixie!”

“Lucifer’s brother, Michael has been watching over me for the past twelve years. God sent him to protect me.”

Chloe sighed. She wondered how her daughter found out. It didn’t seem like a good time to admit that both she and Lucifer already knew. Instead she said, “How did this become our life?”

Beatrice sniffled into the phone.

“Monkey, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but with Celestials, watching over a human is kind of a compliment. I’m sure Grandpa had his reasons. Maybe it was a good thing?”

Her daughter sobbed. “You don’t understand. I’ve been dating Michael for two weeks now and he just told me I was a task. I’m in love with him, but this hurts and I don’t know what’s real.”

“Oh baby, I’m sorry. But I know exactly how you feel.”

The connection went silent for a moment before Beatrice asked, “How could you?”

“You remember how my Mom always said I was a surprise because they had such trouble getting pregnant? Well, I wasn’t supposed to be born. God arranged it, so that Lucifer might have a chance to fall in love. That’s also why his mojo doesn’t work on me. Lucifer knew about it for years before he told me.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. It took a while to work through it, but we did. We both know we have free will and made the choice to be together. It was the best decision of my life.”

Beatrice cleared her throat. “Thank you for telling me. I’ve always wanted the kind of love you two have, and I thought I found it with Michael.”

Chloe gnawed her lip in worry. More than anything, she wanted to yell and lecture and warn about how devious angels could be. She took a very deep breath and set her emotions aside. An argument could drive her daughter into a bad decision. She kept her voice calm. “Just take some time – lots of time. If he is the right one for you, it will become very clear. But be careful sweetheart. Ask yourself if all the Celestial drama and angel shenanigans are worth it. Ask yourself if you really want him in your life.” Chloe gave her daughter a moment to think about her words. “We love you, Monkey. Call me anytime you want to talk, okay?”

“Thanks Mom. I love you and Lucifer and my baby brothers and sisters.” She clicked off her phone and flopped onto the couch. It was going to be a long night.


	22. Perfect Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word is out about Michael and Beatrice. Opinions are given and emotions run high.

Chloe ended the call with her daughter and gave Lucifer a worried look.

He sat up straighter. “Angel shenanigans? Really darling, should I be offended?” He took one look at her face and became serious. “What’s wrong? Why did you decide to tell Beatrice that you are a miracle and why are you calling her Trixie again?”

She pressed her lips together tightly as she rubbed her forehead. “I’m upset. It seems your brother Michael and Beatrice have been together for two weeks and he just told her she was a task from God.”

“Well Hell. He wasn’t supposed to let her see him. She is twenty-five now. His task is done. I assumed he had gone back to the Silver City.”

Chloe threw up her hands in anger. “So you told me, but that isn’t what happened. Do you think Michael is up to something? Is he using her again to get to you? Did he break her heart just for kicks? Why would he do this?” She paced the floor. “I really am going to shoot him.”

Lucifer’s face went blank as her words registered. “Break her heart? Wait a minute. You mean together, together? As in dating?” 

She nodded slowly, her own anger cooling, as she became aware of his quickly escalating temper.

His eyes flashed red. “That’s it. I’ll drag him to Hell myself, and lock him into a loop. I’m sure Maze would enjoy looking for his weak spots.”

She placed her hand on his chest, just over his heart and looked up at him with worry. “Much as I would like to say, yes please, you can’t. If you hurt him, it could drive Trixie away from us and make the relationship even more important to her.”

Lucifer frowned as he thought. After a moment, he relaxed into her touch. “I suppose you are right.” He shook his head in confusion. “You know, this is very odd. Michael gave his word not to hurt her and I also issued a very clear warning. If he got into a relationship with her, it wasn’t with the intent to harm her.” He tipped his head and worked through the facts as if trying to solve a case. “You said he told her she was a task from God?”

“Yes, that is what Beatrice said.”

“And that was _after_ dating her for two weeks?” He looked at his wife for confirmation.

“Right…”

“Well, unless he has changed well beyond the brother I knew, I don’t believe he is using her. It seems to me that Michael was trying to be honest...” He suddenly laughed in glee as he compared his brother’s actions to some of his own when he pursued Chloe. “The poor idiot is in love!”

She gave him a death stare. “Bea thinks she loves him too.”

He clenched his jaw. “Right. Sorry, I’ll go kick his ass back to Heaven.” 

She crossed her arms over her chest and made a decision. “No you won’t. You know him a lot better than I do, so I will trust your instinct that he isn’t hurting her on purpose. We need to let them work this out. If it becomes obvious he lied and is up to something, then you can kick any part of him you want. I’ll help.”

He hugged her tight. “That’s my fierce Detective.” He released her and walked toward the front door. “So for now I agree to give them time, but a little talk with Michael is still necessary.” He held up a hand to stop her argument. He looked at her with wide, innocent eyes. “Don’t worry. I’ll be a perfect angel.”

Just before he closed the front door, he looked back at her with a dangerous smile.

Her heard her exasperated shout inside his mind, as he got in his car. “Lucifer! Don’t do anything we will regret.”

Across town, Michael sat at the bar in LUX, nursing a shot of vodka. The bar was crowded, yet there was an empty zone of at least ten feet around him. His mood sent tendrils of fear spilling out into the space. He didn’t care. In fact he welcomed the solitude as he suffered. He didn’t want to be around anyone but Bea.

He felt Lucifer pray to him. It was the third time in the last fifteen minute. He ignored it.

Lucifer stepped into the bar to grab a new bottle of whiskey on his way up to the Penthouse. He planned to send a constant stream of annoying messages to his twin until he got a response. He stopped short when he felt the fear. He followed it to his brother and ranted, “Do you exist simply to vex me, Michael?”

“Go away, Lucifer. I’m in no mood for you.”

“Tough. I thought I was crystal clear with you, but apparently not. What happened between you and Beatrice?”

Michael’s eyes snapped to his twin. “How do you know something happened?”

Lucifer’s frustration was easy to see as he set the bottle of alcohol down on the bar top. “Because she called Chloe. She was crying, Michael!”

Michael looked away unhappily. “Great. Just what I needed to hear to ruin the sliver of avoidance I found in this alcohol.” He tossed back the remainder of his drink and hissed as the liquor hit his throat. “I need to fix this.”

Lucifer growled. “If you had done your job, there would be nothing to fix. You were supposed to guard her, not date her.”

Michael gave his brother a look. “Thank you for that brilliant observation. It just happened okay? She’s different. Special. I wanted to apologize before I left, but one thing led to another.”

Lucifer’s tone became deadly. “Did you sleep with her?”

The glass cracked in Michael’s hand. “None of your damned business.” He pulled back on his anger. “But no, I wanted her to know the whole truth before it went any further.”

Lucifer relaxed, certain Michael was sincere. “Oh brother, it’s worse than I thought. You are royally screwed, but obviously not in a fun way.”

Michael snapped. “Cut the bullshit. What am I supposed to do? How do I make things right?”

“Lots of begging might help.” He thought for a minute. “But whatever you do, don’t buy her a car.”

“I can’t believe I’m listening to advice from the Devil. I’m calling Amenadiel.” Michael put his hands together and closed his eyes.

A few seconds later, Amenadiel sat down beside him, “Hello Michael. What can I do for you?”

“You can tell my twin he isn’t good at advice.” Michael turned to Lucifer, “How in the world did you actually end up married to Chloe?”

Lucifer stared at him as he pondered the question. “I have no idea.”

Amenadiel jumped into the silence. “What’s wrong…”

Michael went into a snarky explanation. “Well, let’s see. I was given the task of guarding Beatrice Espinoza, which I’ve been doing for the past twelve years. Task complete, I decided to apologize for taking her to Hell. We went out to dinner and the next night we talked on the phone for hours, then another dinner, then a movie. We’ve spent every evening together for the past two weeks. It was going really well, but then I decided to tell her she was a task…”

Amenadiel scrunched his mouth together and nodded wisely. “I see what happened.” 

The unhappy angel stared at this brother in desperate hope. “What? Explain it to me!”

Amenadiel gave him a look of pity. “Linda could probably do this better, but in simple terms you are a dumb-ass.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Sorry, but hear me out. Beatrice is having a wonderful time dating you. She feels special and maybe there is some chemistry between you…”

Michael raised his eyebrows and exhaled as he remembered the ache in his chest and a different ache below his navel when they touched. “You can say that again.”

Lucifer punched his shoulder in warning. “Watch it.”

Amenadiel continued. “So she feels really good about this new thing between you. Then you tell her she was a job that you couldn’t refuse. It hurt her feelings, Michael. She’s afraid you were playing with her, that maybe you were getting a little payback for having to do Father’s bidding.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows as Michael turned on his barstool and stared at Amenadiel in awe. “That actually makes sense. So how do I fix it?”

Lucifer tugged at his cufflink. “I suggested begging.”

Amenadiel grinned. “Maybe you should talk to her. Show her that you aren’t leaving.”

Michael smiled at his brother. “Yes. I will talk to her.” He glanced at Lucifer, “She can’t stay mad at me forever, right?”

Lucifer decided a small torture was in order. He sadly tipped his chin down, “I don’t know. Chloe is a reasonable woman but Trixie learned quite a few things from Mazikeen, and demons don’t exactly do forgiveness.”

Michael turned back to the bar and dropped his head in misery.

Amenadiel clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t listen to him, Michael. Luci is just messing with you. Beatrice is the most understanding person I have ever met.”

“I know. She is amazing and I’m not going anywhere until I fix this.”

The eldest angel smiled as he noticed Michael’s jaw. “You shaved for her.”

Lucifer took a good look at his twin. “He’s also let his hair grow out. He’s trying to match her age.” Lucifer’s protective instincts kicked in as he scolded, “However, just because your baby-face and curly hair makes you look twenty-five, doesn’t mean you have to act like a hormone-crazed youth.”

Michael gave his brother a look of sheer disbelief. “That’s rich coming from the angel with five Nephilim.”

From across the room, Dan spotted Lucifer and Amenadiel. They were speaking to a dark-haired man seated at the bar. He joined them. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

Lucifer answered automatically while gesturing angrily at the seated man that Dan could only see from behind, “My twin brother Michael has been dating Trixie.”

Dan’s face went dark with anger. He spun Michael around and slammed his fist into the surprised angel’s face. “You are the bastard that took my little girl to Hell. What are you up to now, huh? What did you do to my daughter?”

Amenadiel looked impressed. “Good punch, Daniel.”

Michael tenderly touched his fingertips to his bruised cheekbone, noting the blood on his fingers in confusion. “That actually hurt.”

Dan and Lucifer both answered at the same time, talking over one another –   
“Self-actualization is a bitch.” “Good. You deserve it, man.”

Michael gave them both a look of disgust. “Daniel Espinoza, I have good intentions.”

Dan raised his chin in challenge. “You better.”

Lucifer handed Dan a drink. “Don’t worry. If he messes this up, you can help Chloe and me knock some sense into him.”

“Deal.”

Michael hunched down on his bar stool in misery.


	23. Paradise Lost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story gets intense with lots of twists and turns as we barrel toward the end. Things are about to get nuts, so remember, don't over think it. Do let me know if you see any major plot holes - I have tried hard to keep up, but this story has a lot of different threads to follow.

Beatrice sat on her balcony and stared at her phone. There were dozens of messages from Michael that she wasn’t ready to read. Someone had also knocked on her door twice in just the last few minutes. She ignored it.

Michael stood outside Bea’s apartment door. He knew she was there. He walked around the back of the building and looked up. Sure enough she was sitting at her small table. He walked closer and called up to her. “Bea, please talk to me.”

Startled, she stood up and looked down at him. “What is there to say, Michael?”

“May I come up there for a moment?”

“All right.” She turned toward her apartment, intent on letting him in, but before she could even open the sliding door, he was next to her.

“Thank you.”

“How the heck did you… never mind, I forgot you’re an angel for a second.”

He gave her a small hopeful smile. “I’ve been told by reputable sources that I am a dumb-ass. So I want to apologize again.” He stood up straighter. “The task was something you needed to know about the first day we talked, but it honestly has nothing to do with you and me.” He gestured between their bodies. “With this.”

She watched him with quiet concern. “Maybe not, but Michael it brought some of my fears into sharp focus.” 

His face went stark white. “Oh Dad, no. Bea, I swear by everything good that I did not use my power on you. It doesn’t work. I can tell when you are afraid, but I can’t force you to tell me your fears and I can’t generate fear in you.”

She reached toward him but didn’t quite touch. “I know that. I’ve seen Lucifer do his thing over the years enough to know what you expected when you asked me what I truly fear. It seems that I have immunity like my Mom. I didn’t mean that I thought it was you.”

He took a deep, tormented breath, but stayed silent.

She twisted her hands and looked away. “I meant that whatever is between us, suddenly seemed too good to be true. After all, you were forced to be my protector for twelve years. I can’t imagine what that must have been like for you. But after that long, I can see how it might be difficult to stop.” She looked at the floor, fighting hard to verbalize her worries. “It made me wonder if the whole thing was a mirage, a reflection of my wish for a special love and your need to keep watch over me.” Michael shook his head in sharp disagreement. She obviously didn’t understand how he felt, or worse, didn’t care. What bothered him most was her distrust of her own feelings. He struggled to find the right words.

When he didn’t speak, she met his eyes. “My Mother recently told me she was made specifically for Lucifer.”

“I know. But that doesn’t change the fact that she is an amazing woman. It simply gave Lucifer a chance.” He shook his head. “Don’t you see, the choice was always hers – always theirs. Besides, it’s not the same for us. You weren’t made for me.”

Frustrated, she frowned. “Exactly my point. They were made for each other – we weren’t. Maybe I wanted what they have so badly that I tried to paste it onto you, just because we can talk to each other and laugh together. That combined with the fact that I was a task, makes me wonder if any of it was real.”

He looked at her as if she had just ripped his heart from his chest. He cleared his throat, but his voice was still hoarse as he answered, “I’m sorry I made you doubt your feelings and question what we had. I can only tell you that it was real for me.”

She saw the pain on his face, hated it, but forged ahead. She had to make him understand. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m afraid. Afraid I’ve chased a dream my whole life that I can’t have. My Mom and Lucifer are soul mates. Literally. I thought I could have that too, but they are one of a kind. So, that perfect love I’ve always wanted doesn’t exist. Once I realized that, I felt pretty stupid for believing it might be you.”

Michael sucked in a breath. Leave it to Lucifer and his miracle to mess up his chance for happiness. He clenched his hands into fists to keep from pulling Bea into his arms. He wanted to promise that she was wrong. He was the one for her. But Dad hadn’t actually said that, he had only said grace. Maybe the future existence of a little girl named Grace was the reason Bea had to be protected, but Michael couldn’t swear that he would be the Grace’s father or that Bea was even supposed to be his. He would not risk a lie, even if his heart screamed that it was true. The choice had to be hers. 

He made one last effort to explain. “I know that I’ve hurt you and handled everything badly, but Beatrice you are wrong if you think I’m still here because of duty. A twelve-year task is nothing to me, whereas you…” He broke off, scared he might end up on his knees begging, if he continued to pour out his heart. He tried again. “I’m still here for _you_. Please don’t give up on us. I don’t know if I’m your perfect love, but I want to find out.”

She looked away from him as tears filled her eyes. She had been so ready to sleep with him, so sure that the desire she felt meant he was the one for her. Now everything was caught up in her embarrassment and pride. There was no way she could sleep with him, not when she felt so foolish. She briefly wished that she had picked some random boy and had sex long ago. Brad had been right. Soul mates weren’t real – there was no perfect love. What good had it done her to save her virginity for some magical, special man?

Michael felt every one of the painful emotions that poured through her. He looked down at her with watery eyes. “Please don’t regret waiting.” He gave her cheek a fleeting caress before he dropped his hand and whispered, “I’ve waited for you since the beginning of time.” He looked away, his face a mask of regret. He vaulted over the rail of her balcony and with a flash of black wings; he was gone. 

Bea stared after him in shock. The look on his face had told her everything. It had been so clear – almost as if she could feel his emotions. She got a sense of his eternal loneliness, and the pain she had just inflicted. He truly believed she was the one for him. She felt devotion and certainty surround her like a warm blanket. It left her breathless. He had waited for _her_. Her eyes widened in wonder and then closed tightly in sadness. 

She dropped into her deck chair, stunned by how wrong she had been. He really did care about her, deeply. But she had been so focused on her pride and the fact that she couldn’t have a soul mate, that she tossed away something real and very special. 

She needed to find him, look him in the eye and apologize for letting her own immaturity and insecurity hurt them both. Hopefully he would give her another chance, even though she didn’t deserve it.

Her cell phone rang. She rushed to pick it up only to see her Mom’s name on the read out. “Hi Mom.”

“Bea, I’m sorry to ask, but Deb has the week off and Jeannie just got an emergency call that her brother broke his leg. She has to go to help him. Is there any way you can come over and spend the night? I’ve got a late meeting on some case file work I’ve been doing, Lucifer is performing at LUX tonight, and I really need your help with the kids.” 

Bea sighed. Her apology to Michael would need to wait a day, but maybe that was a good thing. It would give her time to settle her emotions and think about how to fix the pain she had caused. She stood up to gather her things. “Okay. I’ll pack an overnight bag and be there as soon as possible.”

After a sleepless night, Michael ended up in the park where Bea liked to run. He hoped he might see her. He sat under the willow tree and waited for hours. When she didn’t show up, he bowed his head. It was slowly sinking in that she was done with him. He put his hands together. “Dad, please tell me there is a plan.” He waited in silence. He sighed when nothing happened. Suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder. Michael spun around in surprise, only to find Odeniel beside him. “What are you doing back here?”

Odeniel gave him a pleasant smile. “Looking for you. Are you still working on your task?”

Michael gave him a bitter smile. “No, I’m pretty sure that’s over and done. I’m just not ready to leave yet.”

“Oh, well you might need to speed up your departure. I’ve been waiting for you to come back to the Silver City before I start a project of my own. But I simply can’t wait any longer, so I came to look for you. Consider this fair warning, brother to brother.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You need to leave Earth. Go back to the Silver City today.”

“Why, brother?” 

Odeniel winked, “Let’s just say paradise is about to be lost.”

“What have you done?”

“I’ve nudged several very large asteroids on to a collision course with Earth. They will arrive very soon and oddly enough, from a direction not currently watched by astronomers. It will be a huge surprise.”

Michael slowly stood up in horror. “Have you gone mad? You will kill everything on the planet.” He glared at his brother. “Why did you do it?”

Odeniel stood as well, but dropped his eyes nervously. “It’s what I had to do in order to protect Dad from the threat of the Nephilim.”

“You plan to destroy all of Dad’s humans to stop Lucifer’s children?” 

Odeniel nodded easily, as if mass extinction of an entire planet was a minor detail. “Dad will get over it once he understands. If Luci gets through the gates with five beings more powerful than any angel, Heaven will fall. I had to act.”

Michael studied his face, “You are lying. What’s the real reason you are doing this?” He watched his brother as the truth came to him. “You aren’t afraid Lucifer and his children will take over Heaven… You fear missing your chance to rule.” Michael shut down his power and smiled as he softened his words. “Of course I mean alongside Dad.” 

Odeniel backed up quickly. He couldn’t afford to have his brother dig any deeper into his plans. “Michael, don’t make me fight you. Last chance. Leave this planet now. This has nothing to do with you.”

“All right, I’m going.” He gave his brother a cold smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “See you in Heaven.” 

Michael manifested his wings and flew. But instead of going to the Silver City, he went directly to LUX. He prayed for Lucifer and Amenadiel. They both arrived on the balcony in seconds.

Amenadiel shrugged his wings away. “What is it, Michael?”

Lucifer followed him in and went directly to the bar. “More trouble with Beatrice?”

“Yes. But that’s not why I’m here. Something a lot more dangerous is happening.” He tipped his head, “Odeniel is going to destroy the Earth.”

Lucifer choked on his drink. “Is that a joke?”

“Do I look like I’m joking? He said it’s to get rid of the dangerous Nephilim before they can take over Heaven. But I think he really wants you out of the way so that he can destroy Dad himself. He’s redirected asteroids to hit the planet any time now.” 

Amenadiel stared at him. “Then we better get out there and stop them.”

All three men snapped their wings into existence and flew. They left the Earth’s atmosphere behind and soared into the darkness of space. They circled the globe flying further and further out as they searched. It didn’t take long to spot several very large asteroids barreling toward Earth. 

Lucifer attacked the largest one, as Michael and Amenadiel watched. His eyes and wings began to glow red as he reached the giant rock. He circled around the backside in search of a fault line. He used his own energy to generate heat in the vacuum of space. He slammed into a deep crack in the asteroid, blew out the oxygen in his lungs and burst into flames. His intention was to incinerate the asteroid into ashes. Instead he hit pockets of gas within the stone. The explosion was immense. Within seconds, countless chunks of rock hurtled toward Earth like high-speed missiles. 

Lucifer tumbled out of the debris, used his wings to orient himself and looked at the absolute disaster he had caused. “Damn it to Hell! That was not supposed to happen!”

Amenadiel gripped his arm. “We can still fix it. Michael, you take the asteroid nearest you and push it onto a path that will miss the planet. I’ll do the same with the other one. Lucifer, start correcting the course of all the pieces from the big one.”

Lucifer gave his brother a grim look. “You know we can’t get them all.”

Michael flew to his side. “Don’t you dare give up. The people we care about are on that planet. They need us to protect them, so get to it.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Right. We will do everything we can up here, but when we get overwhelmed and pieces start to hit the atmosphere, I want it understood that we save the family first.” He waited until both brothers gave somber nods of agreement. “After they are safe, we will do what we can for the rest of the world.”

All three brothers began to redirect the debris away from the Earth. 

Lucifer prayed to God for the first time in millennia. “Dad, where are you?” 

There was no response.


	24. Baby Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers - I've got to admit, this story is really a lot to handle. It's technically more difficult because of the number of characters/story lines involved. I'm doing my best to make it as 'plausible' as possible - even though it is fantastical by it's very nature. I'm sure I'll continue to get comments as to why a character did this or didn't do that, but try to enjoy it anyway. I'm alway striving to give you the best story possible.

Meanwhile, unaware of any problems, the Morningstar household was loud with laughter and the sound of running feet on the upper level. Chloe took another sip of her coffee and smiled at Linda as they sat together on the couch. 

“So how are you and Amenadiel doing?”

Linda grinned, and held up her hand to flash an engagement ring at Chloe. “We decided co-parenting wasn’t all we wanted.”

“I’m so happy for you!” Chloe leaned closer to study the ring. “Oh, it’s pretty!” She cringed at the sound of more thunderous running upstairs.

Linda looked up to make sure the ceiling wasn’t cracking. “I think Charlie and the kids are having fun.”

“Definitely.” She gritted her teeth as something upstairs was knocked over. 

Charlie yelled down to them, “It’s okay. Nothing broke!”

Chloe relaxed. “I’m glad you could come over today. It’s nice to give all the kids some playtime on the weekend now that they are in school.”

Linda leaned in closer. “Charlie does like to play with Nate, Alena, Aria, Jordan and Jon, but I think the real reason he is here is because I told him Beatrice was visiting. He has such a crush on her.”

Chloe grinned. “That’s cute! But Bea may not be in the best mood. We didn’t get a chance to talk last night, but a few weeks ago she started to date Lucifer’s brother Michael. It didn’t go well.”

Linda frowned, ready for gossip. “Oh I know. Amenadiel told me he spoke to Michael at LUX.”

“Yes, Lucifer told me about that conversation too.” Chloe grimaced. “We both know how difficult angelic men can be. Lucifer used to be terrible at withholding important information and Michael is just as bad!”

Linda’s eyes went wide and her voice dropped an octave. “Poor Beatrice! So what exactly did he do?”

Chloe gave her a nod. “He’s been protecting…” She stopped mid-sentence when Bea walked into the room. Chloe immediately changed the subject and continued awkwardly. “I mean I’ve been protecting my skin all summer. The dry air and heat have been awful this year.”

Beatrice set her overnight bag down and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. She was eager to go find Michael, but suddenly six children practically flew down the stairs and surrounded her. 

Jon gave her legs a hug. “Can I have juice, Bea?” 

“Of course, littlest panda!” She hugged him back and stepped aside. “There’s enough for everyone. Help yourselves.” She stepped aside so each child could peer into the fridge and make their choice.

Charlie stayed back and watched Bea with wide, love-struck eyes. He rubbed his hands on his jeans. “Hi, Bea.”

She smiled at him. “Hey, Charlie. Good to see you. How is school?”

He frowned as he thought. “It’s weird. I like the teachers and the classes, but Middle School is confusing. Everybody wants you to be someone different than who you are. You know?”

She put her hand on his shoulder. “Just remember when you make a real friend, they won’t expect or want you to change. Just trust yourself. You are a pretty great guy.”

Charlie thought he might pass out or explode in pleasure. He grinned. He stammered out, “Bea, I…”

Just then the front doorbell rang. Chloe tried to stand up but her attention shifted to a fast series of images that flashed through her mind. Grey feathers, pain, Lucifer falling from the sky and loud booms like thunder. She sucked in a breath, but the vision was gone. She shook off the confusing scenes as she went to answer the door. “May I help you?”

A sandy-haired man pushed into the house and shoved past Chloe. She tried to subdue him, but he shook her off. “Who are you?” she yelled.

Bea gathered all the kids behind her, while Linda jumped up to face the threat.

The man made a mocking bow, “Odeniel at your service, Mrs. Morningstar. I’m visiting from the Silver City.”

Linda drew his attention. “So you are one of Lucifer’s brothers? What do you want?”

“Nothing from you, mortal.” He looked past Linda and studied Beatrice. “I’m here to offer a wonderful future to Ms. Beatrice.”

Bea stepped closer while Charlie tried to tug her backward. “What are you talking about?”

Chloe got in his face. “Look, I don’t know what this is about, but…”

Odeniel grabbed Chloe around the waist with one hand, while he clamped his other hand around the back of Linda’s neck. He hurried both women into the study and shut them into the small room. Cold flowed through his fingers as he froze the door lock closed.

All the children began to yell as Bea tried to quiet them. “It’s okay. I promise, it will be okay.”

Odeniel stood in the middle of the living room. “That’s right. In fact it will be more than okay. I’ve come to save you and reward you, Beatrice. You will be my Queen of Heaven.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t even know you.”

He shook his head and grinned, “But I know you.” He studied her closely. “Unfortunately, it took me longer than expected to find your name and address. Then I had to track you here. There isn’t much time left.”

“What does that mean?”

“Asteroids are about to destroy this planet.”

Linda and Chloe both gasped as they listened through the door of the study. Chloe whispered, “We have got to draw him away from the children.”

Linda shook her head in fear, “Use your mental thing with Lucifer. Call for help!”

Chloe took her hand. “I know you have good reason to fear Celestials, but if I call Lucifer, he will charge in here. The kids might get hurt. We need to draw Odeniel away and then get backup.”

Linda sucked in a deep breath. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Meanwhile, in the living room, Odeniel waited for his announcement to sink in. He continued smoothly. “Beatrice, I will explain everything. Just come with me, and you will not only survive, but you will thrive as my mate and the mother of my children.”

Bea stared at him. “Some of you angels are totally psychotic, aren’t you?”

He frowned. “You will do as I say.” He reached for her.

Charlie pushed her aside, shrugged his shoulders instinctively and his light grey wings appeared for the first time. He held them fully extended, the tips sharp and ready to defend. “You get away from her!”

Odeniel laughed cruelly. “Oh look a baby bird thinks he’s an angel.”

Charlie slashed his wing in front of his body and hit Odeniel’s chest, leaving a bleeding cut beneath his ruined shirt.

Odeniel cursed as he manifested his wings. He swiped out with one of his wings like a giant backhanded slap to throw the boy across the room. The force of the strike slammed the boy into the wall and caused the surface to crack behind Charlie’s back and right wing. 

With a cry of pain, Charlie crumpled to the floor unconscious. Paint flakes and drywall dust floated down around his body.

Linda screamed from inside the study, “Charlie!!” 

Bea reached for her knives, just as a chair was thrown through the windows of the study to land in the back yard. The sound of shattered glass was loud in the silence that followed.

Odeniel cursed. He rushed to the back door and ran into the back yard as both Chloe and Linda ran for the side gate. 

Chloe unfurled her wings and took flight.

Odeniel’s mouth hung open as her wings appeared. “Abomination!” He tensed to take flight, but Linda’s yell drew his attention.

She had her cell phone out as she screamed, “I’m going to call Amenadiel!” 

Odeniel turned toward her, crushed her phone and pulled her roughly back into the house. He pushed Linda toward Beatrice as he froze the front door. “Stay put.” He went out the back door and used the furniture from the cabana and patio to barricade the exits.

Linda, Bea and the children huddled around Charlie.

Odeniel took flight to find Chloe.

While Odeniel dealt with Linda, Chloe put some distance between herself and the house. Her first instinct was to go toward LUX but she sensed Lucifer wasn’t in the city. She landed and mentally shouted to him. _Lucifer! I need you now!_

All three brothers landed to see what was happening. 

Chloe sucked in a breath, “Odeniel came to the house. He hurt Charlie. I don’t know how bad it is.”

Amenadiel clenched his fists.

Lucifer tipped his head, “Why didn’t you just call me to the house, darling?”

“Because I needed to get him away from the kids. I’m pretty sure he will be looking for me right now. He seems unhinged.”

“You are correct. He has gone mad. What did he want?”

“He said he wanted Bea as his Queen of Heaven.”

Michael’s wings arched high with his anger. “Damn it! I knew he wasn’t telling me everything. He wants to rule in the Silver City. With Bea as his mate, he thinks he can create enough Nephilim to seize control. I’ve got to get to her.” 

Chloe looked at all the brothers, “There’s a chance he’s still at the house.”

Lucifer nodded. “Amenadiel and Michael, go to the house, but be careful in case Odeniel is still there.”

Amenadiel was gone before Lucifer could say anything more. 

Lucifer turned to Michael, worry clear on his face. “Brother, I’m trusting you to protect Beatrice. I’ll keep working on the situation here.” 

Michael put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and nodded at Chloe. “Odeniel probably ran. I will make sure Beatrice is safe and be back as soon as I can.” He ported away, flying fast. 

Lucifer studied the sky. He didn’t have time for explanations. “Darling, I have a situation here. Amenadiel and Michael can handle Odeniel. You should go back to the children.” 

Chloe hugged him tight. “I know. Odeniel told us what he did.”

He kissed her. “Be safe, my love.” Lucifer flew back into space to stop the nearest chunks of rock from bombarding the Earth. 

Chloe spread her wings to follow Amenadiel and Michael to the house. The quick flash of her blue feathers was bright enough to give her away. She heard a swoosh of air and before she could leave the ground, her path was suddenly blocked by a very angry angel


	25. Freeze Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers - lots of tension in this chapter. I thought about not posting today as there is enough tension in real life. However, for readers who enjoy the escape this fan fiction provides - I hope you like the chapter. Five more to go as we reach the end.

A whoosh of air was the only warning Chloe had. 

Odeniel stood in front of her. Waves of cold anger flowed from him. “Where’s Lucifer?”

Chloe watched his eyes carefully. “I don’t know. I couldn’t find him.”

The angry angel clenched his jaw, his mouth a grim line. “You are a terrible liar. Now, I’ll ask you again, and if you lie again, I will tear the unholy wings from your back.” He asked again, each word a separate, clear warning of pain to come. “Where… is… he?”

Her eyes darted upward involuntarily. 

He smiled. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

She tried to distract him. “Why are you doing this?”

Odeniel flapped his wings, threatening. “Your children are the most powerful beings in the Universe. I’m not about to let Lucifer use them to take over the Silver City. It’s going to be mine.” 

“Lucifer doesn’t want Heaven.” 

“Maybe not today, but soon he will realize how much power he can command and then Heaven will fall and Father won’t even see it coming.”

Chloe offered what she hoped was the truth. “God loves my children. He is going to be so pissed if you don’t stop this.”

“You think so? Well, then where is He? I don’t see Him coming to your rescue.” Odeniel smiled at her. “Maybe the devilry Lucifer used to give you wings, changed Father’s mind. They make a mockery of true Angels. I think maybe He’s decided Lucifer doesn’t deserve His gifts. Maybe He wants me to kill you all.” 

A moment of doubt made Chloe wonder. Where was God when you needed him? She shook her head at the poisonous thoughts. God was not her personal protection device. He had a few more things on his plate than just her or her family. 

Odeniel smirked viciously, “Well, I’ll kill everyone except Ms. Beatrice, of course. She will be the vessel for my Nephilim; children powerful enough to enforce my rule over Heaven.”

Chloe kept her face passive. By now Michael was with Bea. Her daughter would be safe. She let Odeniel believe he had won as revulsion filled her eyes. “You monster.”

He smiled in triumph. “I’m doing the same thing Lucifer did. But once my children are created, I will be smart enough to follow through and use them for my benefit.” He looked at her calmly. “Now how would you prefer to die?”

Time was up. Chloe tensed and with a strong downbeat of her wings, shot straight up into the sky as she tried to gain some distance from the angry angel. She flew, as fast and high as she could. 

Excited by the game of cat and mouse, he toyed with her - never too close, but never too far behind. He let her fly until the air thinned dangerously. “Reached you limit?” 

He taunted her. “Just a few more beats of your wings and you will be without oxygen. It would be interesting to see if you can survive. I’m betting you still need air.” 

Chloe flapped her wings enough to hover in place while she tried to fill her straining lungs. It was pretty obvious she did need air. She sent a silent prayer to her husband. _Lucifer, I’m in trouble._

Odeniel watched her with a sick sort of pleasure. “Your choice, keep flying until you black out, or I’ll finish you myself. Either way, I will get to watch you plummet back to Earth.” 

Chloe nodded in defeat. “Okay, okay. Just give me a minute.” She tried to ease herself further away, back peddling with her wings.

He huffed out his displeasure. “Enough. You have wasted too much of my time already. Because of that, I will make your death quick.” He offered her a bit of twisted praise. “Not a bad strategy in your position.”

While Odeniel toyed with Chloe, Lucifer was busy in space. He positioned himself between the incoming projectiles from the asteroid and the Earth. Like some cosmic-scale, Space Invaders video game, he blasted each wave of boulders with flame as they advanced toward him. 

He had managed to clear enough of the asteroid pieces to buy some time when he heard Chloe’s urgent voice in his mind. He streaked toward Earth.

Lucifer appeared from above, his wing tips extended high above his head with the rest of his long, white feathers held closely together along the length of his back. He dropped, feet first into the Earth’s atmosphere. He slammed into his brother’s shoulders with both red-soled shoes and then did a tight backflip. Odeniel took a nosedive before the frantic flapping of his wings carried him upward. Lucifer’s red eyes gleamed with vengeance as his brilliant white wings slashed out. He left long cuts across Odeniel’s thigh and shoulder. 

With a shout of anger, Odeniel swept his wings downward in an attempt to snap the bones in both of his brother’s wings.

Lucifer flared his wings back to avoid the strike, only to feel a sharp, brown feather slice along his rib. He looked down for a second as he pressed his hand to the wound.

Odeniel swooped in as if to embrace him. He grabbed Lucifer’s left shoulder. His fingers dug into the material of his brother’s jacket to grasp the muscle beneath. Waves of cold flowed from his fingers, instantly numbing Lucifer’s shoulder and left arm. 

Intent on keeping his brother from injecting more of the deadly cold into him, Lucifer gripped Odeniel’s other wrist. Heat erupted from his palm, burning into flesh until Odeniel let out a scream of pain. Odeniel countered the attack, by forming a layer of ice on his wrist, beneath Lucifer’s hand. Steam rose between them as the brothers fought.

Chloe could only watch helplessly as the two angels wrestled in mid-air. Their long, sharp feathers thrashed in battle making it impossible for her to get close enough to help.

After long moments of intense struggle, while their wings flapped against one another, Lucifer’s internal fire began to flicker. The normal inferno of his power dwindled to embers. 

Surprised at his easy victory, Odeniel pressed harder and barbs of ice crystalized within Lucifer’s body just beneath Odeniel’s fingertips. Not satisfied with the damage inflicted, Odeniel sent ethereal cold even deeper into the realm of his brother’s soul. 

With a shout of pain, Lucifer fell. 

Odeniel hovered long enough to give Chloe an evil smile. “That worked even better than killing you. Go and mourn the Devil while you can.” 

All the blood drained from Chloe’s face – just as she had seen in her vision, Lucifer was falling. She dove downward, chasing Lucifer’s free-fall until she was below him. She spread her wings wide and took the weight of his body on her back. She carried him, struggling to keep her trembling wings open on a gentle glide. He tried to help her by wrapping his good arm around her waist and keeping his wings out to decrease their rate of descent. She looked for a place to land. She was afraid to try for their house, unwilling to risk a crash that might further hurt Lucifer. She remembered the vacant lot at the top of the hill above their house. There was native grass and wildflowers growing on the land, but it was fenced off to hikers. It was a safe place. She slowly banked until she reached the lot and then glided to the ground. She went to her hands and knees and then down on her stomach so she could ease Lucifer off her body. 

He slumped onto the grass, and just barely managed to retract his wings before he lost consciousness. 

She rolled him over, and gathered him close, her chest against his back. Her wings automatically curled around him to offer comfort. She checked his arms, legs and chest. There was no sign of blood other than the shallow cut to his rib that she could see. Nothing seemed to be broken either. “Lucifer? Wake up. I’ve got you.”

She ran her fingers along his jaw. His skin was frigid. She checked for a pulse. It was there, but rapid and weak. She pressed her cheek to his cold temple. She had enough basic training to know that something was very wrong. She wondered if Odeniel had caused frostbite or if Lucifer was going into shock. She opened the neck of his shirt and pushed it aside enough to check his shoulder. She gasped. The area was white and blistered with black spots where Odeniel’s fingers had dug in. It looked like the worst frostbite she had ever seen.

Her arms and wings tightened around him further. “Please wake up.”

Lucifer was in deep trouble. Odeniel’s power was invasive. It killed slowly as it advanced. Lucifer tried to conserve energy even as he pushed back against the ice that crept inward. He knew he needed to use his internal fire to fight the cold but his reserves of power were almost gone. Being unconscious allowed him to focus everything he had left on the effort. 

Embers of heat flared and cooled during his internal struggle for life, until a soft sound of distress from Chloe caught his attention. The level of her fear and worry was so high, that he responded to her need without thought for his own welfare. He used sheer willpower to force his eyes open while he shivered. He lifted the hand of his undamaged arm to give her cheek a trembling caress. “C..C..Chloe, he used his gift on me. S..s..so cold…”

She held him tighter. “Can’t you burn it out?”

“Trying…” His teeth chattered and he switched to mental communication. _I used a lot of my power on the asteroids. I haven’t had time to recharge. I’m sorry darling; I don’t think I am going to be with our grown children after all._

“Lucifer, you are scaring me. What can I do?” She tucked her head against his neck. “Lucifer?” She tried to pray to him again. _Tell me how to help?_

There was no answer. He went limp in her arms.

Chloe began to shiver.


	26. Power of Love

At the same time that Odeniel chased Chloe high into the atmosphere, Amenadiel arrived at Lucifer’s home. He broke through the front door and rushed inside to find Beatrice, Linda and all of Lucifer’s children around Charlie’s still form on the floor. Linda stroked the boy’s hair gently.

The wall behind his son’s body was deeply cracked and Amenadiel immediately recognized the huge amount of force used. The boy barely weighed one hundred pounds. His deranged brother had not restrained himself in any way when he attacked Charlie. His fingers clenched into fists. “Where is Odeniel?”

Linda took her eyes off Charlie just long enough to respond. “Gone.”

Bea sat next to Charlie’s hip, careful to avoid kneeling on his wing. She held his hand and cried. Sprawled face down on the rug; the fourteen-year-old boy looked more like a frail child, than a young teenager. The brown skin of his cheek was pale, in stark contrast to the bright blood at the corner of his mouth. Bea used the edge of her shirt to gently clean his face. “Oh Charlie! That was so brave, but you shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry you got hurt protecting me.” 

There was no indication that the boy could hear her. He remained still, barely breathing, on the floor.

Linda hushed her. “It’s not your fault. I know you would do the same for him.”

Nate leaned over Charlie from opposite of where Bea sat. He felt an overwhelming need to help. His hands stretched out over Charlie’s neck and back. He shook his head and mumbled, “The spinal cord is almost severed at the base of his neck. There’s also some internal bleeding and three broken ribs.”

Linda sucked in a breath. She was too worried about her son to wonder how Nate could know or to question his developing power. The diagnosis was bad, and if correct, Charlie would be paralyzed. She looked at Amenadiel with pleading eyes. “Can you stop time for him?”

Amenadiel saw the aura of power that began to flow out of Nate as he worked to repair Charlie’s body. He remembered Chloe’s miraculous revival in Hell more than twelve years ago. He relaxed with the sure knowledge that Nate had things under control. He looked down at Linda in a mixture of sadness and calm. “No, but everything will be all right. Nate has gained access to his healing abilities.”

Linda stared at Nate, noting the intense concentration on his face and the way his hands moved purposefully along her son’s neck and the area of his back between his exposed gray wings. She quietly went back to stroking her son’s hair.

The silence was broken as Michael charged through the front door ready to fight. He stilled as he took in the scene. It was obvious that Odeniel was gone, but Bea was wiping tears from her face. He stood to one side, not sure what to do. He wanted to put his arms around her and offer comfort, but decided that would only upset her more. He settled for the knowledge that she was safe. He held himself back from everyone.

Amenadiel carefully approached Lucifer’s four other children and spoke softly. “Hi guys. Are you all okay?”

They nodded, but Aria grabbed his arm and tugged. “Who is the man that looks like Da?”

“That is your Da’s twin, Michael. He’s here to make sure Odeniel doesn’t come back.” Amenadiel led them further away from Charlie. “Please stay together where I can see you. Nate is going to fix things.” He gave them all a hug before he nodded to Michael and turned back to his son. He sank down on his knees next to Beatrice.

Bea wrapped Amenadiel in a tight hug and then got up to give him her place next to Charlie. 

Amenadiel immediately put one arm around Linda’s shoulder while he took his son’s hand with the other.

Beatrice glanced at Michael but was too worried about Charlie to move. She watched as Nate continued to focus on his friend. Finally, he took a deep breath and rocked back on his legs. He looked down at Charlie in satisfaction and then turned his eyes up to Bea. When Nate smiled up at her, it was Lucifer’s cocky grin that lit his face. She smiled in return.

Nate was incredibly pleased with the repair of the spinal cord and the mended ribs. After that, the internal damage had been easy to fix. He hurried to assure Amenadiel and Linda. “He’s going to be okay, but he might be a little sore when he wakes up.”

Linda kissed him in absolute joy. “Thank you.”

Nate rested one hand on Charlie’s wing and felt a twinge of pain. He immediately turned back to his friend. “Wait. I forgot to check his wings.” He moved his fingers carefully through the feathers. “There are some bones in this wing that are broken and fractured. I need to set them back in place and make them whole so he will be able to fly.”

Linda gave a tiny sob as she smoothed the light grey feathers. “We didn’t even think he would have wings, but he kept hoping. He wanted them so badly to make him like his Dad.”

Amenadiel cupped Linda’s jaw. “And he is. He is like both of us which makes him strong.”

Nate agreed completely. “He’s different, but not in a bad way. Maybe a bit more human than me and them.” He glanced at his brothers and sisters and then peered up at Amenadiel and tried to explain. “Instead of being born with wings, I think he grew the bone structure for them sometime in the last year. He must have wanted wings so much that he wished them into existence. It’s pretty cool.”

Amenadiel smiled in joy. “He self-actualized. Yes, that is very cool.”

Across the room Alena, Aria, Jordan and Jon all stood together and talked quietly.

Alena whispered, “I can’t believe that bad guy who hurt Charlie is part of our family. He said asteroids are coming. That will hurt the Earth.”

Jordan frowned, “We learned in school that all the dinosaurs died the last time a big asteroid hit the planet.”

Aria nodded. “Remember how Da said we are the points of his star?” 

Alena gave her twin a look. “Yeah. He said we are super powerful when we work together! But to be a pentacle we need Nate and maybe Da to guide us.”

Jordan snapped his fingers, “Yes, to be a full pentacle we need them. But that’s what grandpa was trying to teach us. Nate is sprit, but the rest of us are the four elements for the planet. We are part of this place and we can keep it safe. I know we can.” 

Jon’s worried eyes searched Jordan’s. “So all that stuff about the Earth and our place on it, about quartering apples and each taking a share. That was about us, and that’s how we are supposed to shield the earth?” 

Aria grinned. “Yeah, I get it. I feel what I need to do. So I think we should stand back to back. Alena, your back should be toward mine, and Jordan your back goes toward Jon’s. We face the four corners of the Earth.” 

Alena finished her twin’s thought. “Everybody hold hands and think about protecting your quarter of the world.” 

The children extended their arms to join hands. They created a trapezoid shape with their bodies. The interior of the trapezoid remained quiet and empty, but just outside their linked hands, energy pulsed. They closed their eyes and light began to flow up and out of them. Each child blanketed their section of the planet with their power. 

Aria called up the wind and soon the house creaked and popped as the air swirled around it. Alena thought of heat rising like a shimmering mirage – the fire pit in the backyard burst into flame. Jordan called for water. The largest nearby source was the backyard pool. Water lapped at the edge and flowed out onto the concrete. It rose into the air like raindrops shooting upward instead of falling down. Jon spread his small legs and thought of the earth beneath his feet. He rooted himself to the planet, his body a channel for the ancient forests of the world. He sent the power of life itself, bursting upward like new growth. Every tree in the area shivered and reached skyward in a show of support. 

Each child sent their field of energy into space, Alena’s was tinged red, yellow and orange like fire, Aria’s was clear except for the wisps of clouds, Jordan’s was blue as the sea and Jon’s was the vibrant green of Spring. Their shields merged to surround and encapsulate the world just above the atmosphere. 

Jon began to tremble. “I’m scared. I want Da.”

Aria and Alena each squeezed the small hand they were holding. While Jordan whispered in a voice much older than a ten year old, “It’s okay Jon, we are with you and we won’t let go. Just think of how much you love the plants and trees and flowers. Everything will be all right.” 

The small boy nodded and sent love to every living thing on the planet. The shield around the Earth strengthened.

Alena’s eyes began to glow red and soon flames licked all along the outer surface of their protective shield.

Beatrice watched in awe as power glowed around her brothers and sisters. She caught Michael’s eyes. “What the heck are they doing?”

Michael looked at each child, and saw the power bubbling up from within. He felt their shared creation solidify around the living glory that was the Earth. He shook his head in amazement. “The Silver City is going to be in an uproar… in a good way.” He gave her a proud look. “They are saving the planet.”

Bea’s eyes went wide. “I’m going to find Mom and Lucifer.” 

She ran out the front door but Michael chased after her. She was halfway to the sidewalk when he called out, “Bea wait.” 

She turned and smiled at him. “Yes?”

Her smile and voice filled a void within him. He felt his heart flip, even though he told himself she was just being polite. He gave her a careful smile and spoke very formally. “I was worried… that Odeniel had hurt you. I’m pleased to see that you are all right.”

She tipped her head to one side and regarded him with soft eyes. Despite all the terror of the day, his presence allowed something inside of her to relax. “Thanks.” When he continued to watch her with cautious eyes, she sighed. “This morning I was going to come find you. I wanted to apologize. I’m sorry I was such an idiot. I had some fears to face. But my fears have nothing to do with your gift and everything to do with taking a risk for happiness. I’m hoping you’ll give me another chance?”

He stared at her with wide, wistful eyes. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” She took the first step toward him.

Wonder and amazement filled him. Everything was going to be okay. His brain kicked into gear with appropriate instructions – _stop staring, go hug her._

Before he could move, a blur of brown feathers dove past him. Bea was scooped off the ground at dangerously high speed. 

Michael heard her surprised yelp of pain and felt her fear, then nothing. She was gone in the blink of an eye.


	27. Busy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers - I'M BACK!!! New Computer, data recovered, story saved and ready! Massive thanks to all who shared advice, encouragement, kind words and sympathy/empathy when I thought I had lost my last 4 chapters. I won't post all the names of those who posted comments for my loss, but I read every note with gratitude. Now, let's get back to the story.

Michael stared at the empty driveway. Bea was gone; taken from right in front of him. 

He prayed to Lucifer. He needed his twin to get to the house. Silence was his answer.

He tried again with the same result. Concern for his brother was quickly set aside. The Devil could take care of himself in a fight; whereas Beatrice was human and no match for an angel like Odeniel. 

Michael wanted to do something, anything, but fear weighed him down, made him want to rage. He controlled himself and ruthlessly pushed all his emotions away. She needed him to stay calm. For her, he would be the Archangel Michael, a warrior with a heart of steel. He would act as her guardian once again. He ran back into the house to find Amenadiel. 

Nothing had changed in the minutes (eons?) since he had run after Beatrice. Lucifer’s four youngest children, with hands locked together, generated wave after wave of power. Amenadiel and Linda were on their knees next to Charlie who was still flat on the rug. Nate continued to heal him. Michael quietly moved closer to glance at Charlie. The boy looked much better, but he was still unconscious. 

Nate took a deep breath and sat back. “All done. Charlie is healed, but his human half needs to sleep. He should wake up in a few hours.”

Linda burst into tears as she hugged her child.

Amenadiel seemed lost in sorrow. “I can’t believe what he did to my son. Charlie might have died. If he had, would his human side keep him trapped in Heaven? I don’t even know.” 

Michael frowned at the pain on his brother’s face but quietly told him. “Odeniel has Bea.” 

The eldest angel pulled himself together and looked up at his brother. “Michael, I’m sorry, what can I do to help Beatrice.” 

Michael looked at Charlie’s still body. “Brother, put your son to bed and stay with him.”

Nate stood up. He stared at the Uncle who looked like his Dad. “Odeniel tried to take Bea from here earlier. Charlie wouldn’t let him, and that’s when Odeniel hit him. Charlie got hurt because he wanted to protect Bea.” The young healer struggled with his anger. “I want my sister to be safe. Please don’t let Odeniel hurt her.” 

Michael nodded; his eyes fierce. He watched Nate, deeply aware that the boy’s purity had been smudge by Odeniel’s evil deeds. He looked the boy in the eye and swore a vow of honor. “I will do everything in my power to find Beatrice and to stop Odeniel.” 

He turned to Amenadiel. “Brother can you tell me anything that might help me find them?”

Amenadiel thought, “He will want some abandoned place with no people, but how he planned to keep Beatrice alive when he expected his asteroids to hit the Earth, I don’t know.”

Michael searched through his memory of all the books and news articles he had read over the years of watching Bea. “Humans have a few safe places built for really big disasters, like Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. Maybe he meant to take her there.”

“Maybe. But by now he’s aware of the shield around the Earth. He could take her anywhere. I bet he’s still here in California thinking about his next step.”

Michael nodded. “I’ll go to Bea’s apartment, see if I can find anything.” He turned to Nate. “Can you find your parents? I can’t reach Lucifer right now, so tell him that Oden has Bea and I’m going after them.” 

Nate nodded. “Okay, Uncle Michael. Good luck.” 

Michael unfurled his wings and vanished.

Nate hesitated as he looked at his brothers and sisters. They all had their eyes tightly closed and their hands were gripped together hard. It was obvious to Nate that they were tired and needed his help. He ducked down and stepped underneath Alena and Jordan’s joined hands to stand in the center of their small vortex. The star was complete. 

Nate began to direct them. “You are all doing so great, but let’s make your protection a little bigger. Remember that the space station and all kinds of satellites orbit the Earth, so let’s shield them too.” 

Alena tipped her chin down, strain clear on her face. “Okay, big brother.” 

Nate closed his own eyes and focused. There was a glowing orb around the Earth that expanded outward as he watched. “That’s it. I can see it.” As soon as it moved harmlessly beyond the space station and orbiting satellites, he opened his eyes. “Okay that’s good. Now I’m going to give it a little extra power.” 

The interior of the vortex where Nate stood began to glow. He drew his siblings’ power inward and added it to his own. It was soon impossible to see him for the blinding golden light that filled the center of their star. Nate threw his arms upward and instinctively hopscotched the power into another dimension and back so that the light shot harmlessly through the roof. The column of light burst upward in a great blast of power, cleaving through the atmosphere until it met the protective shield. The sky lit up as Nate’s reinforcement met Alena’s flames. The entire shield became a blazing conflagration, before it softened to a burnished gold and disappeared. The sky settled back into the normal cerulean blue of late afternoon. “Done. You can let go now. I’ve fixed the shield so it will stay active but invisible until the asteroids hit it and burn up.”

The children let their hands drop to their sides.

Jonathan yawned mightily. “I think I need a nap.” He wandered to the couch and curled up. Alena, Aria and Jordan followed him.

Nate yawned too. He wished he could join them, but he couldn’t rest yet. He ran out the front door to find his parents.

The boy quickly hiked up the hillside and searched the skies. When he reached the summit, he found his Mother with her wings wrapped around his Dad. 

Nate forced his way through a broken spot in the fencing.

Chloe called out to him. “Are you all right? I saw disturbances and lights from the house.”

He dropped to his knees next to them. “Yes, Mom, everything is okay. What is wrong with Dad?”

“He said Odeniel used his power and that he was really cold. He has severe frostbite on his shoulder. I was about to fly to the house for help.”

“Let me see him.”

Chloe opened her wings just a bit for her son. Her eyes widened in hope. “Some of your power has come in, hasn’t it?”

He nodded his head, a bit sheepishly. “Yeah. I was going to tell you really soon.” 

Nate took his Father’s hand. He closed his eyes and focused. He immediately saw the source of the wound, the ice creeping outward from the blackened shoulder area and threatening to encase his father’s heart. He blocked the cold, containing it with difficulty while he checked the rest of his Dad. He let himself sink deeper into what was wrong. He sucked in a breath when he saw the real danger. His Da’s soul was entwined with his Mother’s. It was a living, shared entity – radiant with love but it was freezing. The smallest, newest tendrils were already brittle crystals that shattered into nothingness with each rasping breath his Father took. 

He turned to his mother, fear evident in his eyes. “Mom, I have to separate you two. I have to put your soul back in your body and pull Da’s back into his before I can save him.” 

Nate didn’t mention that the soul connection was putting his Mom in danger too. If he didn’t separate them, he might lose both parents.

Chloe looked shocked and uncertain. “But…” She didn’t know how to explain her intense sense of fear. She and Lucifer had been bonded for over a decade, never alone. She sucked in a breath that sounded more like a sob. Her comfort didn’t matter. Lucifer had saved her time and time again even when he believed it would kill him. It was her turn to make a sacrifice for him, no matter how great the cost. 

Chloe took her son’s hand and kissed his forehead. “All right, my brightest panda. I trust you. Just do your best, okay? Your Da will be proud of you no matter what happens!”

Nate’s wide, worried eyes watched her to see if she meant it. He was quite sure he could fix his dad, but untangling their souls looked tricky and would take precious time. He smiled in relief when he saw how much she trusted him. He nodded and moved closer to his Dad. 

She folded away her wings and laid Lucifer gently on the ground. She scooted back to give Nate room. The boy looked into her eyes and gave her an encouraging smile. “Okay, this might hurt a little. But as soon as I have you two untangled, I can heal everything inside him and stop the freeze.”

Chloe nodded. “Do it.” 

Nate worked as fast as possible, easing the tendrils away and sweeping his mother’s spirit back into her own body. 

As her son worked to separate her soul from Lucifer’s, Chloe closed her eyes and tried to breathe, but the sensation of being pushed into a small box was intense. It took all her will power not to fight in sheer panic. She realized that she no longer extended into her husband, yet she still felt him within her. His living flame coated her, holding on. It soothed her and made her feel safe.

Nate knew he was only halfway done. His mother’s soul was completely inside her body again. She was definitely safer, but the cold could still get to her unless he pulled his Father’s soul out of her body as well. 

That proved much more difficult. He prayed to his Dad, sending unspoken words directly to his mind. _I’m trying to fix you, but you have to let go of Mom so I can._

It worried Nate when his Dad didn’t respond. But he felt the answer – with what strength his Dad had left, he was holding on to the bond. As soon as Nate attempted to loosen the flaming cords, they flared in panic, to tighten and braid more intensely. 

Nate tried again, this time his attempt was accompanied by a strong plea that he knew his Father couldn’t ignore. _Da, I know this is hard, but she won’t be safe if you don’t let go!_

Immediately the cords loosened and released. Nate’s eyes welled with tears as he felt his father’s heartbreak. He pushed his Da’s soul away from his Mom’s. _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._

Without warning, Chloe felt Lucifer’s flaming presence within her wink out of existence. The connection between them disappeared. Her soul had literally touched the divine when she became one with Lucifer and now she was separate and alone in the darkness. Tears streaked silently down her face as an immense void opened within her. He was gone. She couldn’t feel him wrapped around her. She curled into a ball, her shoulders shaking in misery as she grieved silently.

The cold traveled dangerously fast within Lucifer, who no longer showed the will to fight it. 

Nate knew he was almost out of time, but just when he needed it most, he felt his power drain out of him. Already tired from healing Charlie, and helping his siblings protect the world, the young boy began to tremble as he used his final reserves of strength. 

He prayed, _Grandpa, help me save him. I can’t do this alone._ Nate waited in silence. _Grandpa? God?_ Frustrated, he focused on his Da again. 

The cold reached Lucifer’s lungs and his breathing became even more labored. Nate gritted his teeth and pushed back even though he knew he was losing. He wasn’t good enough, wasn’t strong enough. His Father was dying.

Panic gripped him, but then he remembered the one and only time he had disappointed his parents and himself. His Dad had sat him down and discussed his mistake. When Nate had labeled himself as a failure, his Dad’s acceptance and forgiveness had helped him bounce back. The reassuring words filled his memory. _You are exactly enough, just as you are. Nothing you do or don’t do will change your status as my son. You are valued and loved._

A tear tracked down Nate’s cheek, as he thought of his larger-than-life, vibrant Father. The man who was always there, who always kept his word. Never once had he let Nate down. “I love you Dad.” 

The boy felt something within him unlock. A shudder ran through him and suddenly a pair of golden wings unfurled from his back. They gleamed with internal light and channeled strong pulses of energy into his body from the Celestial plane. He suddenly felt supercharged.

He immediately sent a burst of healing to where the damage was the worst inside his Da. Then slowly and systematically, he worked his way along, sweeping the cold out before him until everything was repaired.

Nate scrubbed at his wet eyes and came back to himself, only to see his Father’s body unresponsive on the ground. As a Celestial, his Dad should be wide awake and fully recharged. 

His mother had her arms locked around her bended knees, curled into a protective ball. But her tear-streaked face was raised. As soon as Nate’s shining wings appeared, she had lifted her head enough to stare in dazed hope. 

Nate looked at both of his parents in dismay. 

His father was healed. He was sure he had done everything right. His mother was safe. So what was wrong? The answer came to him quickly. He had severed their connection and they were both alone. He leaned over his mother and carefully touched her shoulder, “Mom. It’s done. Please don’t cry. Da needs you.”

Chloe snapped out of her private Hell to look directly at her son. Her eyes tracked down Nate’s beautiful wings, a pained smile on her face, before her glance darted back to his. “Is he all right?”

His face seemed baffled. “He’s healed, but he’s not all right. Can you talk to him?”

She crawled to her husband, bent over him and caressed his jaw. She kissed him tenderly. “Lucifer can you hear me?” She placed one hand on his heart and kissed him again as her tears dampened his face. _Please, dearest husband._ She gave him a third kiss, and felt his lips began to move against hers.

His hand came up to cup her head as he kissed her desperately. She kissed him back and opened her eyes to find him already staring, waiting for her to look deep into him. Heat poured into her as his soul roared back, filling her with flame. She gave a shuddering sigh, but kept her eyes locked on his as the cool river of her soul flooded back into him to sizzle against his fire. They both relaxed as their soul bond again made them one. Lucifer’s dark eyes dropped to her lips as he gave her a smile full of need. Chloe’s cheeks went pink as she smiled back.

Nate looked away in discomfort. “Um, Mom, Da? Gross.” 

Lucifer sat up, but kept his fingers linked with Chloe’s as he smiled at his embarrassed son. “We’ll talk about this in another few years.” 

Nate grinned. He might not understand everything, but he knew his parents loved each other. 

Lucifer finally took his eyes off Chloe long enough to study his son’s dazzling feathers. “Thank you for healing me, and by the way, nice wings, young man. I knew you were supposed to get them this year, but I had no idea I would be the catalyst.” He thought for a minute. “New rule. No flying alone until I’ve trained you.” 

Nate looked at the ground and did his best to act like he didn’t need any help at all, but he was secretly thrilled that his Dad was going to teach him to use his wings. He gave a slightly offended huff before he agreed. “Okay. But, look. I can already put them away.” Nate shrugged as he had seen his parents do and his wings obediently disappeared.

Chloe and Lucifer grinned in pride. 

Suddenly, loud booms of thunder filled the air as chunks of rock hit the invisible barrier around the Earth. They burst into flame before winking out of existence overhead. 

Chloe looked up in confusion. “What’s happening?”

“Oh gosh, I forgot to tell you. Aria, Alena, Jordan and Jon set up a shield around the world. The asteroids must be exploding when they hit it.”

Chloe jumped to her feet. “Oh my God!”

Lucifer grumbled mildly. “Really darling? I thought I had you trained by now.”

She stared at Lucifer in exasperation. “It’s been a rough day and our kids put a shield around the entire freaking planet! Cut me a little slack, please.”

He grinned at her. “Point taken. However, Dad has gone off somewhere. If he didn’t show up when the children got their powers, I don’t think he will answer you now.” 

He looked up, his eyes searching the sky to study his children’s work. “This is a lovely example team work. It’s quite seamless.” His face lit up in a huge smile as he looked at Nate. “Did your sisters and brothers get their wings too?”

Nate shook his head. “No. Just me and Charlie.”

“Ah, probably another few years for them, then. Well, you have all done an amazing job today.” Lucifer stood and dusted off his suit. 

Nate put a hand on his sleeve. “Dad, now that you are better, Michael needs you. Odeniel took Bea.”

Lucifer frowned, as his eyes hardened in anger. “Odeniel has had a very busy day, but taking Beatrice is the last straw. I’ve had enough of this brother.” He unfurled his wings. “Darling, you and Nate go home. I’ll call for you as soon as I find Beatrice.”

Chloe rose onto her toes and kissed her husband. “You better. I’m your backup and I will be ready and waiting. Be careful.”

He gave her a steady look of absolute authority. He was a King, certain of his course. “Not this time.” 

He was gone before she caught his last thought. 

_Vengeance is mine._


	28. Cold Day in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers - the title of the chapter says it all. This a long one, but I hope the words flow and let you 'be in the moment'. Enjoy!

Beatrice slowly became aware, as the darkness receded from her mind. She began to move her head to relieve the pressure on her cheek. She was on a cold, hard surface; her fingers rubbed against it, gathering information. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the light. She pushed herself into a sitting position and realized she had been sprawled on a gritty concrete floor. She wiped the dust from her hands as she looked around. 

She was in a large, empty room with short, horizontal windows high on the walls near the twenty-foot ceiling. The room was bare except for an old bulletin board with a few yellowed news articles attached. She stood up on shaky legs to get a closer look. She scanned the articles quickly. They were about the grand opening of a building; most likely the one she was currently trapped in. The articles talked about an ice-making plant in Vernon, California. She looked at the dust covering the floor. Obviously, the building had not been used in years. 

Her eyes fixed on the only possible escape, a single metal door across the room. She decided to check the lock when the door opened. She scrambled back quickly.

Odeniel entered, a smile on his lips. “Good, you are awake.” 

He took a step toward her and Beatrice immediately stepped back. The temperature in the room suddenly seemed colder. 

He stopped to consider her expression and then smiled even more brightly. “I’m not going to hurt you. In fact, I’m here to save you.” 

She watched him warily. “Since you already hurt my cousin and threatened my brothers and sisters, I kind of doubt that.”

“It was regrettable, but the rest of your family can take care of themselves. God sent me to protect you specifically.”

Beatrice stared at him in shock. “What? First Michael and now you are supposed to protect me? Why?”

He gave her puppy dog eyes and went down on one knee. “Years ago, I visited Earth and saw you. My heart was yours from that very first moment.” He bowed his head as if to humble himself before her. “Lady, I would give up my immortality just to be by your side. That’s why I offered to make you my Queen.”

She gave him a doubtful look and crossed her arms over her chest. “So, you fell in love with me at first sight and now God wants you to save me?”

Odeniel gave her a gentle smile. “Dad works in mysterious ways. He ordered me to protect you from the asteroids; to take you away and keep you safe.”

“And what about the rest of the family? Will I get to see them? Will you tell them where I am?”

“Of course.” He gave her another smile as he stood up, but the callous look in his eyes gave him away. He thought of the Devil falling from the sky. “I’ve already made sure Lucifer got the message.”

She shook her head at him even as she began to shiver. “That’s the biggest load of bull I’ve ever heard. You are lying.”

He grinned and shrugged without any concern. “Oh well. It was worth a try. I obviously can’t live up to Michael’s ability to lie.”

Beatrice wanted to slap him. “Michael does not lie to me.”

He shrugged again. “It’s of no matter either way, but I must admit I was surprised to see you talking to him. It’s quite shocking that Michael revealed himself to you at all. Unless… he’s after the same thing I want.” He took a step closer, his voice full of concern. “Are you cold, sweet one?”

Her teeth chattered as she replied, “Yeah. Now tell me what this is about. What do you want?”

“All right. I can see romantic words aren’t going to work. I want powerful Nephilim children to help me take control of Heaven. You can give me those children, just as your Mother did for Lucifer.”

Her eyes widened in alarm. “You are insane. That isn’t going to happen.” She tried to stay calm. “Look, just let me go.” 

He lost his patience. “No. You will do as I say. I painted a nice picture of us as a couple, but instead of being grateful, you refused me. So, let’s get down to reality, I honestly don’t care if you agree with my plans or not, little mortal. You don’t have to be happy about it to conceive and carry my children.” 

His ruthless talk of forcing her, made her sick and angry. “It will be a cold day in Hell before I have sex with you. I would rather die.”

“So dramatic.” He enjoyed her defiance as he watched her shake. “But fairly accurate. Your choice is to suffer from the freezing cold or come to me as my mate.”

She dropped to the floor and curled into a ball, the very picture of a terrified female.

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a mirror to her earlier stance. “The room has gotten very cold, hasn’t it?” Satisfied with his absolute control, he offered her another chance. “All you have to do is come to me. Step into my wings and arms, sweetling. You can live as my mate, or… well, there is no or. I’m taking you with me whether you agree or not. However, your agreement will make things much more pleasant for you.”

When she refused to look at him, he fumed. “This is not going the way I planned. I was supposed to take you to Cheyenne Mountain, clear out the human infestation there and spend the next several years creating Nephilim with you in secret while the Earth withered. But since my asteroids have been stopped, things have gotten complicated.” 

He paced, “I was going to take you, and then kill your entire family. I would have made sure the house was destroyed as part of the extinction of Earth. Lucifer and Amenadiel, both heartbroken over losing their families to the cruel hand of Fate, would have returned to Heaven and Hell, never knowing I had caused their pain. Michael was supposed to return to Heaven without regard for you or the rest of humanity.” He stopped and consoled himself. “Oh well, at least I got to kill Lucifer.”

Bea lifted her head from the floor in shock. “You what? No! You are lying.” She closed her eyes and forced the tears away. He had to be lying.

He smiled at her pain. “Believe what you like. For my part, I think caution is the best plan now. I will simply keep you hidden away. Let Amenadiel and Michael waste their time searching for you in vain. All I need is twenty or thirty years to create my army.” 

Odeniel dropped the temperature in the room further, until Beatrice could see her breath forming ice crystals in the air. He waited impatiently, hoping the cold would drive her to him. The thin material of her shirt and pants offered little protection. He let his eyes wander over her breasts and then down to her hips as he appraised her. “Such beauty and strength. Maybe I’ll take you into the Canadian wilderness. Somewhere far off the grid.”

He watched her body tremble before he shook his head at her stubborn pride. He changed his tone of voice to friendly and reasonable. “Beatrice, there is no need for you to be uncomfortable. Despite my cold hands, angel feathers are incredibly warm.” He thought for a second as anger flushed his face. “Or maybe you already know all about feathers. Tell me, has Michael tried to romance you; perhaps declared his undying love?” 

She immediately rejected his poisonous words. Her doubts were gone, replaced with absolute certainty that Michael would never lie to her about his feelings. She looked up at Odeniel in defiance. “You are disgusting.”

“No. I just don’t like to share my toys. But I suppose I will overlook it with the understanding that you are now my property.” He spread his wings wide. “Doesn’t that look cozy? Now as I said, I’m taking you either way, but I would really like to see you walk into my arms by your own choice.” When she didn’t move, he shook his head at her willful pride. “I’m being very indulgent with you, but I do have a limit. I expect you to be an obedient, and agreeable mate.”

She rubbed her hands down her legs and up again, it helped to ward off the cold, but her real goal was to get to her knives. Odeniel was completely insane and utterly ruthless. Her teeth chattered, and her stomach rolled at the thought of being his possession. Fear shot through her, but it didn’t conquer her. She once again refused to obey him. “No. I won’t.” 

The room turned frigid and she knew Odeniel was done talking. His next move would be to physically dominate her. The odds of her winning a battle of strength were zero, but she would fight him. If she could get her knives into her hands before he realized she had them, there was hope. She clung to the fact that demon-forged steel could hurt him even though it was much more likely that she would be hurt or killed in the attempt. She steadied herself and reached for happier memories as she waited for the right moment to strike. 

She closed her eyes and thought of Michael. She wanted to see his face light up in a smile for her. She prayed. _Michael, I hope you can hear me. I’m in an abandoned ice making plant in Vernon. Odeniel is totally crazy and I’m so cold. I’ll stop him, one way or another, but I really could use your help here._

Many miles away, Michael stood in Beatrice’s apartment. It looked like Odeniel had already been there and planned to come back. A half-filled suitcase sat open on the bed. He lifted one of Bea’s blouses, and held it gently against his chest. He cursed in frustration. Suddenly Bea’s fear shot through him like a painful beacon. The next instant, her voice filled his head, and he stilled in surprise. He dropped her blouse as his wings burst from his back. He was gone in a flash.

Within seconds he was there.

Odeniel leaned over Bea, his fingers bare inches from the tender skin of her upper arm. He spoke to her softly. “Your disobedience is upsetting. You have left me no choice but to teach you a lesson. Such a shame to damage your flesh, but you must learn. If you are good, you will find my presence bearable and eventually you will get used to my cold touch.”

His brother’s words angered Michael beyond rational thought. The idea of Odeniel touching Bea, hurting her, sent molten fury blazing through him. He slammed into Odeniel from behind and sent them both tumbling. He rolled to his feet and slashed out with his wing. His black feathers cut across Odeniel’s back leaving long red gashes. Brown wings immediately flapped in anger. The two angels circled, ready to fight to the death. Odeniel used both his wings in a one-two cross-punch, but Michael dodged and dropped to the floor to sweep out with one of his wings. Odeniel jumped before the sharp feathers could knock him off his feet. Michael rose fast and swung his other wing upward to catch Odeniel’s chin. Odeniel went flying backward but managed to keep his footing. 

Bea pushed herself off the floor. Her shaking hands could hardly hold her knives, but she gripped the handles tightly.

She stared at the two inhuman warriors fighting with a speed and deadly grace she could never hope to match. Yet she waited for any opportunity to help Michael. 

Michael prayed for Lucifer as he fought his deadly duel with Odeniel. Each angel used their wings as weapons, swiping out to attack and sweeping back to arch high in readiness. They moved with intense precision and lethal intent.

Finally, they broke apart, panting. Odeniel wiped his hand across his mouth. “Get out of my mind, Michael.”

Michael gave him a dangerous look full of menace. “Oh, I’ve just started. After what you threatened to do to Beatrice, I think you deserve to experience all my gift, to feel the same amount of fear you wanted to inflict on her. Have you started to realize what you have done?”

Odeniel’s tattered shirt was stained red from the various wounds he had received throughout the day. Still, the cuts didn’t slow him down; what caused him to falter was Michael’s power gnawing steadily at the edges of his mind. He made a desperate thrust with his left wing followed by a sudden lunge to the right. He yelled “Stop it!” as he reached for Michael’s chest. 

Michael used his wings to shove the icy hands away. 

When Michael pushed Odeniel back, Beatrice leapt forward, careful to avoid the dangerous wings of both angels and slashed a long cut along Odeniel’s arm. With a yell, he twisted and punched from the shoulder. His open palm strike would have killed her, but she anticipated the move. All her long talks with God about angel fighting techniques saved her. She spun away and dove for the floor just as sharp feather tips whipped past. 

Michael caught her eye as she rolled to safety. He held out his hand. 

She tossed one of her knives to him. 

At the same time, Lucifer ported into the room with a tremendous roar of anger. 

Odeniel jerked his head around in shock. The Lord of Hell should be dead. Odeniel’s surprise and fear morphed into utter horror under the influence of Michael’s power. Complete panic filled him as he stared into the absolute rage that twisted Lucifer’s Devil face. The urge to run overwhelmed him and in his rush to escape, Odeniel inadvertently turned directly into Michael’s blade. Blood gushed.

Bea tucked her other knife away. Odeniel’s wound was bad. She knew it had been an accident, but Michael and Lucifer would feel responsible if he died and would carry guilt over the day’s events. For their sake, she hoped that Odeniel would live despite what he had tried to do to her. 

She shivered uncontrollably as she watched Lucifer’s face revert to normal. He dropped to his knees beside the injured angel.

The Devil’s eyes blazed red, in sharp contrast to his glowing wings. He spoke softly. “Brother, your wound is serious, so it’s time to face the facts.”

Odeniel sneered. “Spare me the lecture. Just finish the job so I can go back to the Silver City. Dad won’t involve himself.”

Lucifer shook his head in grim satisfaction. “Perhaps not. And I must admit, I desired to be your judge and jury when I arrived. But as much as I think you deserve it, and would personally love to deliver some punishment, that isn’t who I have chosen to be. I have no interest in disappointing myself or my wife and children by harming you.” 

Lucifer’s eyes met Michael’s. The clear question in his glance carried no judgement, only a choice. He waited for Michael’s decision. Michael struggled with his own rage before he finally calmed. Bea was safe. A silent understanding passed between the twins. 

Lucifer’s eyes lost their heat and reverted to dark brown as he stared down at Odeniel. “Vengeance isn’t a path we really want to tread. So, we aren’t going to kill you. I want your word that you will never come to Earth again. Never attempt to get near Beatrice or any other member of my family here.” He ran his fingers up to one of the small, lustrous, downy feathers in his wing. “Give me that, and I will heal you.” 

Michael continued to push a small part of his power toward Odeniel to make him face his doubts and hopefully accept Lucifer’s offer.

Odeniel looked away in growing concern as he realized why Lucifer was willing to give him a deal. Fear ran down his spine. He had gone too far. The Silver City was lost to him. He felt a twinge of guilt, which made him furious. He refused to let his brothers defeat him. The twins would not dictate what he could and could not do. 

Stubborn pride made him take the only option left to him - Hell. He was sure guilt would not trap him – he was stronger than that. He decided he would be able to wander Hell freely, and even imagined he could take over the Kingdom. He smiled in bitter defiance. “Keep your deal, Lucifer, I don’t want it.” 

He wrapped his hands around his own neck and sent all his power inward. His body froze and shattered, until it disintegrated into nothingness. His consciousness faded. 

Odeniel opened his eyes. He looked around in confusion before he remembered where he was and relaxed. He sat next to Michael under a willow tree and watched a beautiful young woman shadow fight in the sunny meadow of the park. He allowed himself a good, long look. “That is no child.” 

Just outside Odeniel’s room, Mazikeen and Eve watched vigilantly as the Hell loop began again. Maze turned to the demon guard. “I want chains and a strong lock added to this door.” 

“Yes, my Queen.”

Eve waited until Maze was ready to leave before she spoke. “I’m glad Trixie is okay. She sure did grow up fast.”

They walked through Hell, hand in hand. “Yeah, but what was up with Michael in that scene? Did you see the way he looked at her?”

Eve laughed. “It’s the same way I look at you.”

The Queen of Hell shrugged even as a goofy smile touched her lips. She rolled her eyes at her own soft heart and smirked. “I bet Decker is ready to have a stroke.”

Back in the abandoned ice plant, Lucifer shook his head at Odeniel’s rash decision. He stood up and shrugged his wings away.

Michael stared in shock at the empty, frost-covered floor where his brother had been just a second before. Then he remembered Bea. In two strides, Michael was beside her. He lifted her into his arms and wrapped his wings tightly around her. “Bea, are you, all right?” 

She shivered in his arms. “So cold, hold on to me. Please.”

Michael looked at Lucifer. “What do I do? She’s freezing.” 

Lucifer gave Beatrice a worried look. “Urchin, Odeniel didn’t actually lay his hand on you after he brought you here, did he?”

She thought about it. “No, it just started to get colder and colder after he came into the room.”

Lucifer sighed in relief and reached out mentally to Chloe, even as he continued his conversation. “Good. He didn’t internally damage you. It’s just too cold in here.” 

Lucifer looked at how closely his brother was holding Beatrice. The way the two looked at each other left no doubt as to what they desired. Lucifer took pity on them and played Cupid instead of Satan. “Michael, your wings will help warm her, but maybe you should kiss her too.” 

Michael gave his brother a surprised look. “Excuse me, what?” 

“I said kiss her. Your body heat along with her increased heart rate will bring up her temperature faster.” He gave his brother a mischievous grin. “At least it will, if you do it right.”

Michael stared at his brother with suspicion, waiting for the punch line to the joke. 

When Lucifer continued to smile gently, Michael looked at Bea and then flicked his eyes back to Lucifer as if looking for a trick. When he saw none, he self-consciously tipped his head down and found Bea’s lips. He kissed her once and then again. The third time was on a long sigh of enjoyment. Lucifer was totally forgotten as the kiss went on and on. Michael’s dark wings gleamed with energy. 

Bea was suddenly very warm. The kiss blocked out everything but Michael. She reached up to pull his head closer, to hold his lips to hers. Their eyes locked. Want and love filled her heart. She felt a thousand sparks of joy burst within her. Part of her essence expanded past the boundaries of her body and shimmered into Michael. 

Michael couldn’t stop what was happening; didn’t want to stop it. The sensation of her light entering him was fantastic. He welcomed her. At the same time, he dropped his guard and let his spirit extend outward. He moaned as tendrils of his dark divinity flowed into her, joining them together like a midnight sky shot through with moonbeams. 

Bea broke the kiss to stare at him in shock. Her fingers softly stroked his jaw. “Did you feel that?”

Lucifer cleared his throat loudly and interrupted. “All right, that’s quite enough kissing, thank you very much!”

Bea looked up at him in complete shock. “Since when does anything like this bother you?”

He gave her a pained smile. “Sorry, Urchin. I will always want to protect you.” 

She smiled at him with soft, shining eyes. “Thank you, Lucifer.”

He straightened his jacket and grinned at her to lighten the moment. “Oh dear. You are going to make the Devil blush.” He gave Michael a hard look. “You can put those wings away now, brother. She’s perfectly fine.” 

Michael gave a husky laugh as his bemused eyes roamed over Bea’s face. He finally knew exactly what he felt. “I can’t seem to help myself. I love her.” 

Bea’s cheeks went pink as she hid her face against his shoulder and hugged him tight. 

Lucifer frowned. “Michael, be very sure about this.” 

“I swear. Brother, she doesn’t feel my gift. The fear doesn’t touch her.” He looked at her in wonder, “She’s the one I want and I’m positive we just bonded.” He gave her a moment to agree, while he waited in hopeful suspense. 

As the silence stretched, Michael began to worry that he had messed up another important moment. It was damned inconvenient to discover his feelings during a discussion with Lucifer. He realized unhappily that he had been talking about Bea, instead of directly to her. With no other option, he pressed forward. 

Michael gave her an apologetic smile as he looked deeply into her eyes. “I love you, Beatrice.”

She lifted her chin until her lips brushed close by his ear. “I love you too.” 

Suddenly there was a loud noise in the hallway. With a yell of rage, Chloe kicked in the door. She burst into the room. The fires of Hell burned in her eyes. 

Her revolver was drawn as she rushed to her husband’s side. She quickly took in the scene. There was no target for her anger. She took a few deep breaths and studied Beatrice for any signs of harm.

Her daughter’s cheeks were flushed as she grinned from within the shelter of Michael’s wings. “Hi, Mom.”

Chloe relaxed as her daughter went back to staring at Michael. The two couldn’t take their eyes off each other. She lowered her gun and spoke to Lucifer. “You already took care of Odeniel?” 

“Yes, my love. He won’t bother any of us again.”

“But you didn’t…”

“No darling. He chose his own punishment.”

Chloe nodded and then watched Michael carefully. His body language showed huge relief that Beatrice was safe. He stared at her daughter with eyes full of love. “Huh. Husband, did your Dad ever mention a second-generation miracle?”

Lucifer glanced at his wife. “Not a word. But I don’t think it matters, do you?”

“Nope. Now let’s go home.”

Michael cleared his throat as he put his wings away. “I’m taking Bea back to her apartment.” He watched her to make sure she agreed. “I think we need tonight to… talk.”

Bea stepped out of his embrace but stayed close by Michael’s side. Her eyes sparkled at his harmless lie. She knew they were going to make love as soon as they were alone. They had both waited long enough. She hugged him. “Definitely. We’ll see the family tomorrow, or the next day.”

Lucifer reached into his jacket and handed Michael a stack of condoms. “Enjoy your talk.”

Chloe hid her embarrassment behind her hand, as Michael looked at his brother in shock. 

Lucifer stared back at him, “What? Desire is my thing.” He curled his lips into a charming grin. “It is abundantly clear that you two want to have sex.” He raised his eyebrow at his brother. “Oh, and spoiler alert - the bond will continue to get better and stronger with time.”

Chloe grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door. “Lucifer! Stop talking please.”

He allowed himself to be led away as he grumbled. “But darling, Michael could benefit from my expertise.”

She rolled her eyes at Lucifer’s antics before she pulled him into her arms for a relieved hug. She whispered in his ear. “I’m so glad everyone is safe. I love you!” 

Mollified, he grinned at her. “Well of course you do, but don’t let me stop you from saying it. As you well know, the feeling is quite mutual.” It was his turn to pull her out the door. “Come along, darling.”

Chloe grinned and looked back at her daughter. “Call when you get a chance.”


	29. Loving Beatrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers. We finally get to Michael and Bea. This is a Mature rated chapter, as the new soulmates take the long-awaited, next step in their relationship. I'm seriously biting my nails, hoping I did justice to this moment for them. If you are a younger reader, please skip this chapter. Adult readers enjoy.

The old ice-making plant stood silent as Bea and Michael made their way out into the sunshine of late afternoon. 

As soon as they were outside, Bea turned to Michael and placed her hand against his chest. “When I apologized to you earlier, I didn’t get to finish. I wanted to say that it didn’t matter if I couldn’t have a soul mate. What you and I shared when we dated was real.” 

He smiled. “I’m glad, but it hardly matters since we did bond.” 

She gave him a worried look. “But it does matter because we had something really good. Our relationship would have worked even if we never bonded.”

“But we did.” He smiled in confusion at her need to quantify their feelings. It was very straight-forward in his mind. 

She sighed and gave up. “You are going to be smug about this aren’t you?”

“Yes.” He grinned before he twitched his shoulders and unfurled his wings.

Bea looked into his eyes seeking reassurance as he lifted her into his arms. She admitted, “I’m a little scared. I passed out when Odeniel grabbed me and flew me here.”

Michael frowned. He kissed her carefully. “I will keep you safe. Just put your arms around my neck and if you want, you can close your eyes.” He made no move to fly. “We can always look for a bus or taxi…”

She laughed and relaxed. “I’m okay.” Still, she tucked her face against his neck and clung hard when he left the ground.

He rubbed his jaw against her temple. “Doing all right?”

She risked a look at his face and then took a quick glance at the sky. It was wonderful. She gaped at the clouds piled high around them. “Oh it’s so beautiful.”

“Yes, but nothing compared to you.”

Before she could blink, they were at her apartment. Michael set her on her feet and waited while she opened the door. As soon as they stepped inside, he turned and pulled her into his arms. His mouth found hers. Excited by his rush to kiss her, she kissed him back, opening her lips for his exploration. They stayed locked together for several minutes until Michael shifted and began to pepper kisses across her face. He whispered, “Bea, I think I’ve been in love with you a lot longer than the past couple of weeks. I think it’s more like the last couple of years.”

She looked up into his eyes. “I wish I had known you were around.”

“I should have told you.” 

She looked away from him, suddenly shy. “Would you mind if I took a quick shower? I feel like I need to wash off the dirt of that place.”

He smiled in understanding. “Of course. I will wait out here.”

She disappeared into her bedroom. 

He listened to the shower run and tried not to think of her under the water. He wandered into the kitchen and put together a fast salad with some leftover salmon. 

Soon, she joined him on the couch. She pushed her damp hair away from her face and sat beside him. “That’s much better. Clean clothes make a huge difference.”

He nodded and handed her a plate. “Do you want to eat?”

“I didn’t think so, but this looks wonderful.” She took a bite and then another. “I am hungry.” 

They sat side by side sharing bites. When she put the empty plate aside, he settled his arm around her shoulders. She smelled of soap and gardenia. 

He stared into the distance, unable to meet her eyes. “I’m so sorry Odeniel got past me. I thought I would never find you, but then I felt your fear and heard your voice in my head.” 

He forced himself to look at her. “When I saw Odeniel, ready to hurt you, I felt such rage but also relief that I found you in time.” He pulled her against his chest. 

She listened to his pounding heart before she lifted her head and kissed him. 

He gathered her closer and turned the kiss into an endless fusion of their mouths. He tasted her, retreated enough to nibble on her swollen lips and then took her mouth again. His hands came up to run through her hair, holding her as desire flared. 

When she broke off to breath, his lips followed her, nuzzling. He leaned in to whisper against her ear, “I want to make love with you. Do you feel the same?”

She had known where the night would lead, but it didn’t stop her stomach from flipping in excited anxiety. She twined her fingers with his as she stood up. “Yes.” 

She pulled him toward her bedroom with a gentle warning. “Just remember it doesn’t have to be perfect. I’ve heard the first time can be a little disappointing.”

He stopped at the foot of her bed, confused. “How can that be true? We are bonded and in love. I can’t imagine being disappointed.”

She smiled shyly at him. “Well not so much the man. I meant a woman’s first time.”

He kept his chin up and looked down at her with eyes that gleamed with silent emotion. “I will do my very best not to disappoint you.”

He dipped his head to kiss her mouth, her jaw and down the column of her slender throat. His hand slid under the hem of her shirt to touch bare skin as he pulled her closer.

Bea got her hands under his shirt to run them up the smooth muscles of his chest. He helped her tug the shirt over his head.

She let her hands trace the hard ridges of muscle along his ribs as he unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off her. He kissed his way down her body until he was on his knees before her. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs so she could step out of them while he looked up at her in sheer adoration. 

He placed his lips on her slender stomach, kissed along the top band of her panties and then circled his tongue around her belly button.

Bea suddenly felt the world tilt as her legs went to jelly. “Michael, I think I should lay down.”

He stood up, keeping his hands around her waist. “All right.” He helped her onto her bed still in her bra and panties. He notice her eyes were huge and her breathing a bit fast, but not in a good way.

He stood next to the bed and watched her uncertainly. “Is it all right if I take off my pants and lay down with you?”

She gave him a worried look, suddenly not so sure she could get through the night without embarrassing herself. “Okay…”

He very slowly removed his pants, careful to keep his boxers on and lay down next to her so that they faced one another. He looked at her slightly panicked eyes. “Bea. It’s only me. We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” He smoothed a strand of hair away from her eyes and gave her a gentle smile.

She smiled back, relieved. “I want to, I really do, but everything that happened with Odeniel just hit me. It’s been a really awful day, and this suddenly seems like too much pressure.”

He lifted his hand to stroke her cheek and softly kiss her lips. “Would it be all right if I just hold you while we sleep?” 

Tears formed in her eyes. “That would be wonderful. I’m so sorry for ruining our night.”

He kissed her again and turned her so that she was spooned against his body. He pulled the sheet and blanket up over them as she cried out the trauma of the day. His arm went around her as he kissed her temple. “Nothing is ruined. You faced an insane angel today and managed to keep your wits about you. I can’t ask any more than that. Sleep sweetheart. You are exhausted.” He hugged her to him, but kept his hips angled away until his body calmed.

Bea wiped her eyes. She kissed the arm he had wrapped around her and let everything go as she dropped into dreams. His name fell from her lips in pure contentment. “Michael.” 

He pulled her closer as his breathing deepened.

They slept for several hours until Bea woke up around three in the morning. Something tickled her nose. She tried to brush it away only to realize it was Michael’s black wing draped over her protectively. She felt so safe and loved. She ran her fingers through the feathers in delight, only to hear Michael moan softly in his sleep. She turned to face him, her fingers resting in downy-softness. He opened his eyes, instantly aware of her hand on his wing. The smoldering heat in his look seared her and made her breath catch on a strong wave of arousal. 

They came together in a passionate kiss, while Bea continued to explore his wing. Michael groaned and reluctantly pulled back. “Feeling better?”

She breathed out a whispered, “Much.” She touched a particularly sensitive spot over his shoulder.

With a jolt, he hurriedly shrugged his wings away. 

She made a sound of disappointment. “You didn’t like that?” 

He took her hand and kissed the tips of each finger, and then her palm. He trailed kisses down to her wrist where he lingered. He sucked carefully at her pulse point, before he spoke. “I liked it very much. But I want our first time to be good for you. If you continue to touch my wings tonight, I won’t be able to control my reaction.” 

She grinned, proud that she could affect him. “What if I don’t want you to control yourself?”

He groaned in excitement. “Behave yourself. I’ve been reading the past few weeks; learning about sex, just in case. From what I learned, in order to make your first time enjoyable, I need to focus.” He smiled at her. “Now, where was I?” 

He kissed her mouth while lightly stroking her hip. When she deepened the kiss, his hand moved up to cup her breast through the sheer material of her bra. She made a soft sound of pleasure as a tight bud formed beneath his palm. He slowly kissed down her neck to her chest. He carefully opened her bra and kissed each breast in turn, suckling gently. As he focused on her pleasure, his hand slid down until his fingers slipped beneath the edge of her panties. He touched her carefully, stroking and teasing.

Bea’s hands roamed over his body in a haze of pleasure until her soft fingers finally rubbed against the hard ridge beneath his boxers. 

Michael jerked and sucked in a breath. 

Bea immediately released him. “Did I hurt you?”

He gasped out a startled laugh. “Definitely not. But I’m a bit sensitive.”

She nodded and smiled. “Can I see you?”

He groaned. “Only if I can see you too.”

She nodded and they each turned away to remove their underwear.

He immediately rolled back to face her. He pulled her into his arms, letting her feel his hot skin pressed against her, before he leaned back and looked at her. His eyes tracked from her face down her body to her delicate feet and back up again. His fingertips traced her jaw. “You are a work of art.”

She kissed him before she took her turn to look. Talk about a work of art, his body was fine enough to be sculpted in marble – so perfect in its beauty. She looked down at his manhood and blinked. “Um, how can that fit?”

He broke out into laughter. “Sweetheart, we are both new at this, but we are soul-mates. I have faith that our joining is going to be just right.”

She nodded and allowed him to hold her again. He kissed and touched and stroked until she was beyond ready - mindless in her need for more. He tore open a condom and prepared himself. He positioned his body over her and pressed carefully forward until he felt the barrier of her virginity. 

He stilled as she gasped in want and worry beneath him. “Bea, look at me.”

She raised her eyes to his and looked deep. He thrust forward. She felt a tiny pop of pain, but it was instantly forgotten under a wave of wonder as their soul bond activated. She felt his spirit soar into her with a brush of iridescent black wings and darkness as soft as velvet. 

He felt dazzled by the flash and glitter of her soul as it brought light into the shadowy regions of his. A profound sense of wholeness filled him even as he filled her. 

He pressed forward carefully, grateful that she seemed able to accommodate him. He slowed when he felt her body gently pulse around him but didn’t stop until he was completely sheathed within her. Sweat broke out on his back as he fought the instinct to move. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and rubbed his cheek against hers. “Oh, sweet Heaven that’s good. Are you all right?” 

Her hands gripped his shoulders in reaction to his intrusion. “I think so, but love making is a bit more than I expected.”

He clenched his jaw and breathed through his nose as he pushed back his own needs. “You feel amazing to me.”

She trailed her fingers up his spine as she considered. “You know, it didn’t hurt nearly as much as I expected and it’s fading.” She nibbled his earlobe. “Now it just feels like I challenged an archangel again.”

He shook his head at her desperately and begged. “Bea, please don’t make me laugh. Kiss me.”

She did and they explored each other eagerly in a dance of tongues. Soon they were devouring each other’s mouths as her hands ran up and down his back. Her fingers finally came to rest against the base of his spine, pressing him closer. He held himself still within her, panting and trembling with the effort, until she began to relax and rock her hips.

He slid one hand beneath her and lifted her against him. Unable to wait any longer, he eased back and glided forward on a wave of pleasure so strong that he moaned. 

She made a sound that was part question, part concern but by the second stroke she felt something building within her. She chanted, “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

He began to move in earnest, keeping a counterpoint to her rhythm until they were both gasping. Their hearts pounded in unison as they made love. A few more strokes and with a high-pitched cry of ecstasy, she shivered in release around him. 

He gave a surprised shout as her inner muscles clenched. His wings burst from his back, stretching upward to full extension. His feather tips rustled against the ceiling as he followed her into a shattering climax. He collapsed on top of her, partially folded his wings and buried his face against her neck.

Bea petted his feathers in complete satisfaction as her pounding heart slowed to a normal pace. “Wow. That felt really good.” She laughed in giddy wonder. “Remind me to challenge you more often.”

He smiled against her skin and mumbled. “Already on my to do list.” He nuzzled against her neck, slowly laving his tongue over her sensitive skin. “Did I meet expectations?”

She patted his butt. “Exceeded them spectacularly.”

“Good.” He tucked his nose against her jaw. “No wonder there are so many humans. Love making is the best thing ever.” He sighed. “Do I need to move now? Am I too heavy?”

She dipped her head to kiss one closed eye. “You don’t have to move. I like the feel of you relaxed on top of me.” She rubbed her hands through his hair, teasing his curls and the side of his neck.

Michael’s body began to stir in renewed interest. “Um.” He nipped the skin of her shoulder. “Not so relaxed anymore and it seems like my wings won’t stay hidden... maybe with more practice?” He let the long black feathers hang off the sides of the bed and used his arms to lift his torso off her. He looked at her with an easy happiness that made him seem so young as he said, “I really want to do that again. Are you too sore?”

Her body throbbed. “Not as long as you keep looking at me like that.”

He grinned down at her, love shining in his eyes. “Good.”

The next couple of days passed in a blur as the lovers got to know each other. Michael had the stamina of a 20 year old on Viagra, but he constantly thought of Bea’s desire and comfort while she recovered from the loss of her virginity. 

By the morning of the third day, he was blissful. As the early morning light filled the bedroom, he slowly loved her, building their pleasure until they both went over the edge. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. “Much as I love making love to you, I think we should talk.”

She groaned. “Can’t talk now, sleeping.”

He laughed and hugged her. 

She kissed his chest. “Wake me up in an hour.”

When the alarm went off, she woke to find him watching her. She blinked her eyes and smiled, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

She pulled the covers up across her chest as she sat up. “You wanted to talk?”

“Yes. I told you that I’ve been in love with you for a couple of years and I want you to know when it happened.”

She shifted to lean her head against his bare chest. “Okay. So a couple of years ago I was doing College courses and leading a pretty boring life.”

He brought his hand around her to stroke her arm. “For which I was truly grateful. I guarded you carefully, but tried to respect your privacy. That is, until you began to study with a man named Brad. He kissed you in the library.”

“Oh my gosh, you were there?”

“Just close enough to keep you safe. But when he kissed you, it bothered me a lot. I told myself it was only worry for your safety, but it was more than that. I was jealous Bea. I wanted to be the one to kiss you.” He brushed his fingers through her hair. “I didn’t realize it at the time, but I was falling in love.” 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I’m not. It led to us.” He squeezed her gently and kissed the top of her head. “You were right. Being soulmates is amazing, but it’s just a bonus, the love was already there.” 

She stilled and answered. “Do you understand why I wanted you to know it was real even before we bonded?”

He ran his hand up and down her back, soothing. “I think I do. You were afraid that I would see our soul bond as a chain.”

“Yes. We are both new to love and relationships. I don’t want you to feel trapped by this thing between us.” She sat back and looked into his eyes. 

“You worry a lot, don’t you?” He fought to keep the smile off his face, but his dancing eyes gave him away. _Dad, he loved her._

And there it was. The easy give and take of their conversation; the feeling that he was silently laughing at her – or delighted. She rolled her eyes. “Apparently. My only point is that we can take it slow. You don’t have to make any commitments or promises until you are one hundred percent sure, okay?”

He watched her carefully. She was completely earnest. She wanted to protect him even if it meant fighting her own fears and insecurities. He nodded in agreement. “Okay.”

Bea relaxed, but couldn’t totally keep the frown off her face. She meant what she said, even if she wished for some hint of what he wanted. She continued quietly, “Odeniel wanted to own me. My feelings didn’t matter to him.”

Michael tensed until Bea cupped his jaw in her palm to catch his attention. She locked eyes with him. “You have this huge claim to my soul, yet you would never act that way. You love me. I wanted you to know I feel the same.” 

“I’m glad.” His eyes wandered over her lovely face. “But we don’t have to worry about being soulmates. I’m certain a bond like that wouldn’t form without love. We are not trapped or stuck with each other. We are open to one another because we want to be. If you ever stop loving me, and there comes a time when you want to leave, I will accept it.”

“You will?”

“Yes. Not without pain or heart ache, but I would never keep you against your wishes.” 

“I know that, Michael. I would do the same for you if you wanted to go, but I hope you will stay.” She pushed aside the serious topic and snuggled into his side. “Okay, enough with the deep, mysterious ways of soulmates.” She looked up at him. “I want to talk about the important stuff. How did you spend all those years guarding me? I need you to fill me in; tell me what it was like.”

“You mean you want to know how often I sat on rooftops and listened to you talk with family and friends? Or you want to hear about the time I chased a snake away?”

She stared at him in surprise. “A snake?” She thought for a minute. “Oh, the beach ball on the trail! It was you!” She brushed her cheek against his chest. “Yeah, those are the things I want to know. Maybe you can tell me a little at a time.” She traced a heart shape around his nipple. “I will never forget the way you showed up at my door to apologize. I didn’t know what to think about you, but our first kiss was magic.”

“It was, and I loved that feeling so much that I put off telling you everything. When you sent me away, I was afraid I wouldn’t get another chance.”

She leaned over to kiss him as she teased. “Lucky for you, computer skills make me hot. I was yours from the moment you updated my laptop.” 

He huffed out a surprised laugh as she scrambled away from him. “Only you could ignore the fact that I am the Archangel Michael, the sword of God – fear incarnate, and love me for my computer skills instead.” 

She grabbed his shirt from the bottom of the bed and popped it over her head. It was huge on her, but warm and comfortable. Her eyes shined as she shrugged. “Big, bad angel. Eh. But a guy who can fix my computer… hot stuff. Now how about some breakfast?”

He stepped into his boxers and pulled on his jeans. “I’ll make the bacon if you do the eggs.”

She grinned. “Okay, but tomorrow, I want a long run before breakfast.”

He let his eyes roam over her slender form. “I like the sound of that.”

She looked at him in surprise. “What? Exercise?”

He gave her a soft look filled with happiness. “No. Tomorrow, and the next day, and the next.”

With a laugh of joy, she jumped into his arms.


	30. Beautiful Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers – Thank you for taking the time to read my story. A SUPER BIG thank you for those who leave comments. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and I look forward to seeing what you think. Let me know if you have any questions or thoughts about the Morningstar family. Fingers crossed for Season 5b SOON. Now, enjoy the wrap-up.

Several days after the world had been somewhat quietly saved, things calmed down. The news media showed hours of footage of asteroids that seemed to self-destruct just before entering the atmosphere. At first, no nation claimed any knowledge and then the spin began. Russia, China and North Korea all hinted that they had saved the world. Washington suggested something in the asteroids was reacting explosively to a previously undiscovered field above the atmosphere. Astronauts on the Space Station reported passing through a charged barrier of unknown origin. The BBC reported that NATO had no evidence of missile launches from anywhere in the world but noted that California had some odd energy fluctuations during the event. They had no further comment. The citizens of Roswell, New Mexico held a giant thank you party in the belief that Aliens had saved the world. Most of the world’s population was simply glad to be alive.

It was three days after the ‘event’ that Chloe got a call from Beatrice. She tapped her screen. “Hey kiddo.”

Bea’s giddy voice answered her. “Hey Mom! Isn’t it a wonderful day?”

Chloe smirked and laughingly answered. “I take it everything is good with you and Michael?”

“Oh boy, is it! I’m so, so…” She giggled. “Let’s just say, Michael is amazing.”

“Oh baby, I’m glad you are happy. Does Michael feel the same way?”

“I think so. We have done a lot of talking, among other things, but I don’t want to put any pressure on him.”

“I understand. Angels can be difficult to figure out sometimes. However, it sounds like you are doing great. Just keep talking, listening and… ahem… doing other things.” Chloe heard Lucifer enter the living room.

He checked his cuff link. “Come along, darling. All the children are off to school and it’s time to visit the new office space. Our Private Investigation Agency won’t open itself.”

Chloe covered the microphone of her phone. “I’ll be right there.” She hurried to finish her call. “Bea, I’ve got to go, but why don’t you and Michael come to the house on Saturday?”

“Okay, see you then.”

Chloe clicked off the call and turned to Lucifer. “Ready partner?”

He tilted his head and grinned. “Always.”

Saturday arrived and Bea brought Michael to the house after lunch. Linda and Amenadiel sat on the couch talking quietly with Chloe and Lucifer. The three brothers nodded at each other. 

Lucifer stood up and took one step toward his twin. He looked unsure and guarded, as he set out his plan and offer. “Michael, I have a new business venture, a Private Investigation Agency. I need someone skilled with computers and Beatrice tells me that is you. The pay is excellent if you meet the requirements.” 

Michael gave him a cocky look, edged with pleasure at the idea of working with his brother. “Please. There is no technology on Earth that I can’t handle. If you are looking for data gathering, social media searches, tracking hidden assets, or navigating through the dark web, no problem. But I get to build the system for your PI company.”

A smile broke across Lucifer’s face as he raised one eyebrow; he was impressed by Michael’s knowledge, even though he would never admit it. He opened his mouth to bargain, but before he could say anything, his children and Charlie hurried forward in excited curiosity. He stepped backward as the children pushed past him. Michael was instantly surrounded.

Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and gave Michael a hard stare. “If you want to stay around as Bea’s boyfriend, you have to watch out for her and make sure to treat her nicely. Will you do that?”

Michael looked down at the boy and tipped his head in respect. “Yes, and if you ever think I’m not being a good boyfriend, I expect you to tell me. You watched out for her when I wasn’t here and that means a lot. Thank you.”

Charlie relaxed. “That’s okay. That is what family is supposed to do.”

Nate stepped forward. “Da told us you had everything under control with Odeniel. He said that you helped Beatrice, and taught Odeniel a lesson. Thanks for bringing her home safe.”

Michael gave his nephew a slight smile. “And thank you for sending Lucifer to me. I’m not sure I could have kept my promise without his help. He arrived at the perfect time.” Michael glanced past the children to level a look of gratitude at his brother.

Unsure how to react, Lucifer deflected the moment as he tugged at his cuff and smiled in baffled disbelief. His relationship with Michael was shifting, but deep down he still wondered if his brother might try to haul him back to Hell at some point. For Beatrice’s sake he hoped not.

The silent exchange ended when Aria poked Michael’s arm. When he looked down at her, she studied his face carefully. “Uncle Michael, do you like being a twin?” She gestured for him to lean down. She glanced at her sister before she went up on her tiptoes to whisper loudly, “Sometimes I don’t like it.”

Alena rolled her eyes.

Jordan tugged at his other sleeve before he could come up with an answer. “Uncle Michael are you good at math? Da isn’t the best with that and I need some help.”

Michael looked at Bea; his expression was clueless and adorable. 

She grinned, “Come on all you pandas, how about a game?”

With a chorus of happy shouts, the children tugged a willing Michael and a smiling Beatrice upstairs to play.

Lucifer pulled Chloe close and nuzzled her neck, “What is it about you Decker women that turns fierce angels into lap cats, hmm?”

The doorbell rang before she could answer.

Lucifer opened the door and gave a surprised exclamation, “Dad! I thought you had gone back to the Silver City. We certainly could have used your assistance during the action last week. Where were you?”

God walked in slowly and settled into an armchair. 

Lucifer thought he seemed different. Frail. He frowned. 

Amenadiel also frowned. “Dad, are you, all right?” 

God looked at Linda and Chloe before he turned back to Amenadiel and Lucifer. “Yes, I’m fine. But I’m sorry I was unable to help you, my sons. I’ve lost most of my power. I had to release a lot of it to stay in a human body so that I could be with you and your families. It’s what I wanted to do. But I gave away too much and now I can’t bring it back.” The elderly man laughed weakly. “Seems like I’m mortal. I’ve had something called the flu for the past week.” 

Chloe sat next to him. “Oh Dad. Why didn’t you call?”

“I was unable. I had a high fever for several days and that seemed to drain even more of my abilities. I thought I heard many of you calling for me, but it seemed like part of a dream. And what dreams I had. I spoke with creatures even older than the beginning, saw new fantastical plans. When I finally came back to myself, I just needed to rest.”

Chloe’s concerned gaze darted to Lucifer. He looked back at her with a combination of pity and shock on his face. 

No wonder their prayers had gone unanswered; his Father in mortal form had been delirious with fever at the time. He was growing old and he needed help. Lucifer glanced at Amenadiel.

The eldest angel struggled to keep his face pleasant. “Being human is a very big adjustment, Dad.”

When their Father nodded in agreement, Lucifer suggested a solution. “If you aren’t going back to Heaven, then you should stay here with us. I’ll convert the home theatre into a suite for you. That way you can be near the children until your power returns. You’ll be fine.”

God shook his head slowly. “Son, my power isn’t going to return.” He folded his hands calmly. “I will take you up on your offer to live here. I do want to be close to the children. But that isn’t what I need to talk about. You need to know that I am no longer the Creator and I will die at some point. It’s time for some changes.” 

The old man stared up at his son in hopeful unease. “Lucifer, of all my children, you are the one who best understands desire, punishment and mercy. You know humanity and the issues tied to free will. I’m here to ask you to take control of Heaven. You are the only choice. You must be the one to guide your brothers and sisters until they learn to be just and kind.”

Lucifer’s knees almost buckled. His Father was handing him the Heavenly Kingdom, basically telling him he was worthy. But more importantly, God was asking for his help. It was more than he ever dreamed, but at the same time, his worst Hell. Tormented pain showed in his face and eyes. 

Amenadiel was shocked by his Father’s announcement and immensely relieved that he hadn’t been asked to rule. He watched Lucifer silently. 

Michael came down the stairs just in time to hear his Father’s request. He sucked in a surprised breath.

Lucifer shook his head in defeat. Leave it to dear old dad to neatly box him into a seeming choice that had only one outcome. He knew he had to accept. He really was the only one for the job, but his family, his heart was on Earth. The idea of leaving them behind left him raw and bleeding. He looked at Chloe with glassy eyes. 

She rushed into his arms, feeling his sorrow. She held him tight, tears leaking from her eyes and whispered. “You don’t have to do this, but I trust your decision. Our bond will hold for eternity. And maybe you can commute? Visit me and our children, until we can be together again full time?” 

Lucifer tucked his face into Chloe’s shoulder. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he would never see her again. To become a god, he had to give up everything. He finally turned to his Father and wiped at his damp eyes before he straightened. “I need a moment to explain this to Chloe, but I honestly don’t see another choice.”

Michael looked at the heartbreak and love on his twin’s face. He looked at Chloe’s tear-streaked cheeks. He shook his head harshly, as the unfairness of the request built within his mind. Everything about the situation was so wrong. For the first time in his endless life, Michael decided to stand up to his Father. He stepped between Lucifer and God, prepared to face Heavenly wrath. “Dad, I won’t let you do this. You can’t ask this sacrifice of Lucifer. He served you faithfully in the time of creation. He served in Heaven and only spoke against what he felt to be injustice. When everything went wrong, he accepted your punishment and served in Hell.”

God kept all emotion from his face as he studied Michael quietly. He coldly asked, “What of his escapes from Hell to seek pleasure on Earth and run away from his duty?”

Michael’s eyebrows snapped down in true anger. His Father’s words echoed the biased and unjust opinion Michael had held for centuries; it was time to set the record straight. He looked his Father straight in the eye. “He was alone except for his demons; an angel without his siblings for eternity. The loneliness must have been unbearable.” He bit back on his anger and sorrow. “The trips to Earth are as nothing compared to the vast amount of time, he spent doing your will. It is wrong to ask him to leave his family. Chloe and the children need him. Amenadiel needs him.” He dropped his eyes. “Father, I need him...” Michael turned to Lucifer. “Brother, I was so wrong.”

God nodded in satisfaction.

Lucifer stared at his brother in shock, his expression a mixture of regret, relief and hope. He blinked his eyes and cleared his throat. A warm smile formed on his face. “I’ve been trying to tell you that for ages. But if it makes you feel any better, I don’t hold a grudge for what happened, Michael.” 

His twin wrapped Lucifer in a bear hug before he quickly broke away.

The moment of happiness was set aside as Lucifer turned back to God with an air of resignation. “Despite Michael’s touching show of support, I understand the need for a strong ruler to take your place.” He looked at Chloe again in sorrow. “I would ask that I be given some time to speak with Chloe and the children before I give up my physical form and go back to the Silver City.”

Chloe sucked in a sharp breath as she began to understand.

God shook his head at all the emotion in the room. “There’s so much pain here, and that is not my intention at all.” The elder being shifted in his chair as he looked deeply into Michael’s heart, and then Chloe’s and finally, Lucifer’s. “Ah, I see the problem. You thought I was asking you to become me. Creation doesn’t need another God. I want the knowledge, compassion and judgment of Lucifer Morningstar to take my place. You don’t need to give up your body.”

God stood up and wiped a single drop of liquid from his face. He stared at his damp fingertips before he looked back at his son. “It seems Earth has given me more than the flu. It looks like I have caught emotions too.” He stepped toward Lucifer and held his arms wide. “May I?”

Lucifer’s eyes darted to his Father’s open arms. Uncertainty and longing filled his gaze. He gave a nod and step into his Father’s embrace. The elder being locked his hands around his son’s back. Lucifer buried his face against his Dad’s shoulder and carefully hugged him. They broke apart a moment later to the sound of soft sniffles from around the room.

God cleared his throat and sat back down, while Linda and Chloe wiped at their eyes. The old man nodded to himself. “I think Michael brings up a good point. I believe your throne could be here in Los Angeles instead of the Silver City, if your two brothers are willing to share the task with you. That way you may all keep your lives here and Angels will pop in to get guidance and settle disagreements. It’s a big job, but you are used to negotiating and delegating. I’m positive the three of you can handle it.”

Amenadiel gave a big, heartfelt smile. “I am willing.”

Michael looked at both his brothers, a small smile on his lips. He shrugged in easy agreement. “Why not. I’m in.”

Lucifer tucked his hand in his pants pockets. “It could work, but governing Heaven will have to occur in conjunction with my new investigation agency and LUX. I imagine Chloe, Michael, Amenadiel and I will be kept very, busy.

God looked delighted. “I think we have a deal.” He rubbed his hands together in satisfaction, “And then when the children are older…”

Lucifer instantly became defensive. “Dad, don’t you dare! My children will not be forced into the politics of Heaven.”

Chloe placed her hand on Lucifer’s sleeve as God puzzled over his anger. God’s eyes darted to Amenadiel and then lingered on Michael. He gave a slow, satisfied smile as he looked at Time, Desire and Fear – his three greatest angels, all temper by love. “I don’t plan on forcing anyone. It will be their choice, son. Besides, I wasn’t only talking about your children.”

Linda sucked in a breath, ready to defend Charlie, but Amenadiel squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Bea and the kids came down the stairs. A chorus of young voices shouted, “Grandpa, you’re back!”

God’s face lit up as he smiled at his grandchildren. “Hello children! I was just telling my sons that in time, you all will help them manage creation.” He gave Lucifer a placating look. “If that is your choice.” 

Jordan spoke up. “Cool. Doing the Celestial stuff is fun.”

Lucifer rocked back on his heels. “There’s plenty of time to decide when you are older.” He looked down and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. His next words were so quiet that only Chloe heard them. “You haven’t even seen the Silver City.” 

He blew out a breath and spoke normally so his entire family could hear. “When I first came to Los Angeles and dropped onto the beach with Maze, mindless pleasure and escaping a kingdom I didn’t want, were my only goals. But then a fearless detective came into my life and things changed. I met a priest…” Lucifer’s voice faltered as he paused to remembered. “Who told me my plan wasn’t finished.” He gave Chloe a thoughtful look, full of love. He smiled at each of his beautiful children. “I found a therapist - who not only helped me, but also my older brother.” He grinned warmly at Linda, Amenadiel and Charlie. “I watched a tiny urchin grow into a wonderful woman and she in turn, opened the heart of my twin.” His gaze shifted to linger on Michael with Beatrice at his side. 

Eventually he turned to his Father. “Sneaky, Dad, very sneaky. When I look at all that has happened and all that has changed, the word that comes to mind is incredible.” He huffed out a pained laugh tinged with fondness. “I think I finally understand. There was always a plan.” 

God’s eyes sparkled as he raised his eyebrows. “And it was a good plan.” He dismissed the conversation and looked around in concern. “Not all our Earth family is here. Why don’t you invite Daniel and Ella, and we can have hamburgers on the grill?”

Michael pumped his fist in excitement. “I finally get to attend my first Morningstar backyard party.”

With God’s big announcement out of the way, everyone relaxed.

The family filled the living room, together, but focused on different tasks. God watched them all with absolute love. Contentment filled him. It saddened him that Odeniel had chosen the wrong path, but despite that choice, the endless details needed to bring his three eldest sons to this point were finally complete. From the moment the stars were born, it had been a nudge here, a word there, a grain of sand shifted just so, and then a sharp turn to accommodate free-will. It had led to an unwanted but necessary detour for his Lightbringer in Hell, which allowed for the creation of a miracle or two. Which in turn, brought love to his sons and one very, special demon. For one shining moment, all was right in Heaven, Hell and Earth. He laughed gently. “What beautiful days these are.” His eyes drifted closed as he settled in for a nap.

Charlie walked across the room and flopped down on the couch with his Mom and Dad. He held one of his own light grey feathers in his fingers; still astonished that he had wings. “Dad, Nate and I want to practice flying, will you take us?” 

Amenadiel grinned happily as he pulled out his cell phone to call Daniel, “Sure. Right after dinner.” 

Linda kissed her son, while she used her brand-new phone to call Ella. 

Nate sat off to the side, near the stairs and took a moment for himself. He was so glad to have all his family around, safe and well. He took the new gold coin out of his pocket and stared at it. A gift from his Da, he levitated it above his palm and flicked it carefully into a spin.

Lucifer took a seat next to Chloe, and his arm went around her shoulders to hold her close. He toyed with his wife’s hair. He let his thoughts wander as he mulled over some ideas. “Hmm… King or Lord? Sultan of the Silver City? No, too corny. Maybe something more modern, like Silver City CEO.”

Chloe took one look at the Devilish smirk that formed on his face and adamantly shook her head. “No, absolutely not. Lucifer Morningstar, you are not turning our living room into a place for Heavenly receptions.”

He smiled in easy agreement. “Of course not, my love. The Penthouse is much more suited for a trinity of Archangels to host the Host, so to speak. I’ll need to call my furniture maker in Brussels for the chairs - they have to be something truly special.” He nodded to himself enthusiastically, “Perhaps elaborately carved cherrywood with a large matching worktable. A touch of opulence fused with sleek modern design. A computer for Michael, a ledger for Amenadiel and we’re in business.” 

Chloe laughed in silent amusement as she listened.

He looked at his wife. “What? If I don’t make the decision, Amenadiel and Michael might pick chrome chairs, or Dad forbid, tacky upholstered ones.”

“You are about to take charge of Heaven and you’re worried about the chairs?” 

“Don’t fret my love. I will take the job and my duties very seriously, but first impressions set the stage in negotiations and I am nothing if not a showman. My siblings won’t know what hit them.”

She rolled her eyes, just before she kissed him senseless. 

Jordan, Alena and Jon gathered by the piano giggling and whispering as they darted glanced at Beatrice. Aria shushed them and settled onto the bench. After a beat of silence, she began to play. A haunting version of Amazing Grace filled the house.

Near the kitchen, Michael stood behind Beatrice, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Bea turned her head, suspicion in her eyes as she glanced at him. “Did you ask Aria to play that song?”

He gave her a look of total innocence. “Now why would I do that?” 

He lovingly kissed the top of her head before he continued, “But it does make me think about things. In the past I was self-righteous, arrogant and judgmental. I was lost, Bea. And then I met you and I started to change. Now I’ve found my future and I’ve learned that I need family more than fame or travel.” He gave her a searching look. “You asked me to be certain and I am. I know that I want a home with a woman I positively adore and at least one daughter. Her name will be Grace.”

With a muffled cry of joy, Bea twisted in his arms. She went up on her toes to seek his lips. 

He met her halfway in a kiss filled with promises. 

The children whooped and clapped.

God opened his eyes and smiled. Retired or not, he still had things to do. And he couldn’t wait to meet Grace.


End file.
